


Chuck Vs the Cover Boyfriend

by BelladonnaVeilsin



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Biting, Casey on Bottom, Casey on Top, Chuck in Charge, Chuck on Bottom, Chuck on Top, Fuck Or Die, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Spanking, Voyeurism, Weaponized Sexual Tension, light BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaVeilsin/pseuds/BelladonnaVeilsin
Summary: Post 1.10. Sarah left. An inconvenient witness lands Chuck and Casey in a cover relationship, and while John insists on reminding Chuck it's fake to keep it clear, Chuck is also sure the big man is hiding more. But how much is just his brain's wishful thinking? Because, yes, he wants John Casey.It's a difficult relationship, fake or not.  One step forward, two steps back.  Two steps forward, one step back.  Then hopping because a toe got stepped on.  Like a waltz meets a three-legged race and everyone involved is terribly drunk.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Comments: 43
Kudos: 97





	1. A Powerful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea. Let’s see where it goes. I needed my ChuckxCasey fix (I was so enthralled with Chuck Vs The Full Moon that I wrote eleven unauthorized chapters for myself. In two weeks.) so when this idea came, I had to pounce on it. I know it isn’t a huge fandom, but I hope someone finds and enjoys this.
> 
> Takes place after Episode 1.10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: New Man Meat

Chuck couldn’t believe that Sarah would run away with Bryce. I mean, sure, they had been in love before he died, and he was handsome and smooth…nevermind. If he kept thinking about it he was just going to thoroughly depress himself.

He currently had plenty to distract him; he and his NSA handler were running from an agent who knew that one of the two people he was chasing was the Intersect. Casey had explicitly told him that if he looked back, the agent would shoot Chuck in the face to prevent identification. So just another day at the office.

After a few quick turns, Casey pulled the nerd into a shallow alcove. He pressed Chuck into the wall as they panted, tucking his face into Casey’s chest. “We’re going to wait a minute and see if we lost him.” Chuck could feel the words as they were spoken.

It was impossible to get over how solid and muscled the bigger man was. Especially when all of that frame was weighing into him. The fact that both their chests were heaving, Chuck’s more noticeably, meant there was a competition for space that he couldn’t win. It was a little harder to catch his breath. Listening to Casey’s heart beating a little faster than normal, not thundering like Chuck’s, wasn’t helpful in calming him. It was always harder to breathe when Casey was in Chuck’s space.

Okay, it didn’t help that he smelled incredibly masculine, musky with some sharp scented deodorant. Chuck, in contrast, had an assortment of toiletries called Midnight Pomegranate that he favored. Fruit was acceptable for men, damn it, and it smelled good!

And, sure, those eyes were so damn blue that being pinned under that gaze was like being crushed in an ocean current. And they always seemed to hit him harder than anyone else, likely because he annoyed the agent so much.

“Hey, John, is that you?” came a familiar voice. Oh fuck, not now.

Casey pulled away a little and those blue eyes met his, clearly calculating. When the gaze dropped a little lower, Chuck barely had time to feel apprehensive before warm lips were pressed to his. It was electrifying, even if he knew it wasn’t real. The power behind it, the way Casey dominated the kiss was getting Chuck a little too excited.

“Chuck?” came the voice from right behind the bigger man. “I didn’t know you two were dating…awesome! Glad you’re moving on, bro.”

They parted, and the nerd peeked over Casey’s shoulder to meet they eyes of his no doubt future brother-in-law, who looked nothing but pleased at finding his girlfriend’s younger brother making out with their scary neighbor. Because Devon was just _that_ awesome that he would immediately support Chuck’s life choice of suddenly being in a gay relationship. No mental speed bump, just Awesome. While Captain Awesome had been thoroughly annoying when Chuck moved back in with his sister, he was quickly won over because you just couldn’t hate a guy who was legitimately awesome.

“Uh, yeah. Could you…wait and let me tell Ellie?”

“Of course, bro. Take your time. But you know we both have your back.” Devon said, “I’m picking up groceries for El, see you at home. And you’ll have to come over soon, John.”

He left, and Chuck hesitantly met those piercing blue eyes. Whatever nameless force was in that gaze was frightening. And just like that, Chuck had a new cover boyfriend.

(-)

After clearing the area to be sure the agent wasn’t lingering, Casey walked with Chuck back to the BuyMore. He kept giving the nerd looks, and finally Chuck couldn’t take it. “Why kiss me if you’re gonna look that angry about everything?!”

“Did you have a better reason for us to be in the position we were in?”

Chuck paused. “Well, no. But what did you expect me to say? ‘No, not dating, just randomly making out with my friend with no strings attached.’ Devon knows me better than that. Nobody kisses me like that unless it’s serious.”

The agent smirked. “Seemed easy enough to me.”

Without thinking, Chuck slapped Casey. It stung his hand, but it was worth it. But the narrowed eyes had the nerd immediately backing up. But not backing down. “You aren’t going to call me easy. If we’re doing this, you will _never_ disrespect me like that.”

Now the eyes were narrowed not from anger, but from a critical gaze. Chuck doubted even the NSA’s intelligence gathering could tell him the source of Chuck’s sudden outrage. Three people knew, and one of them was Morgan. Unless Blake had randomly started mentioning an incident from highschool to everyone, Casey had no way of knowing why his words had provoked that level of negative response.

But the big man wasn’t stupid. He was puzzling out the basics as they kept walking. Then one hand rubbed his cheek while the other slid into Chuck’s hair and roughed it up a bit. That was…new. And kind of nice. “Calm down, Chuck, I didn’t mean anything by it. And you can just dump me when the new CIA girl gets here.”

“No!” Chuck hadn’t meant for it to be that loud or emphatic.

Casey looked curious now, and Chuck flushed. “I’m not that fickle, and my family and friends know that too.”

“I believe there was a sandwich girl…”

“That’s different. Sarah had just told me that nothing was real, and I liked Lou. And because the US Government never wants me to have sex again, that fell through, so I was going to go back to Sarah for the cover…” And because he was still stupid enough to think she cared. “But she left.”

“So what? Still the same back and forth. Why not dump me, it’d be easier.” The casual tone as Casey suggested it made Chuck’s chest tighter in a way that indicated this was going to end up being very hard.

He sighed. “Because I’ve never been in a relationship with another man before. No one but Morgan even knows I’m bi. And he definitely knows better than to think I’d get involved with another guy unless I was very serious.” He hated to do it, but the nerd looked over to meet Casey’s eyes. “If I just came out for you, you’re really special to me.”

The agent quickly looked away. “Fine. But you have to be able to handle me touching you for the cover. You don’t seem to like that.”

On the contrary, Chuck liked it too much. “You’re usually threatening me with violence or manhandling me to protect me. Not fun or pleasant situations.”

A big hand slid over his shoulders and pulled him close as they walked. It made Chuck feel indescribably warm, and not just because Casey was a human space-heater. He automatically leaned into it.

“Okay, maybe we can make this work,” the agent said. Chuck hadn’t realized it was a test. That was a little depressing, but at least he passed.

The BuyMore was in sight, but Casey didn’t drop his arm. Until they heard a crash as Morgan ran into a pole on his bike. Then Chuck shrugged it off to go check on his friend. “Morgan! Are you okay?”

“Fine, fine. Did Casey just have his _arm_ around you?” God, his new relationship was shocking enough to cause bike accidents, and that was with the one person who already knew Chuck liked men as well as women.

“Uh, yeah. We’re dating now.”

“Dating?! How did that happen? Jesus, Chuck, I didn’t think your first boyfriend would be able to break you in half by looking at you! Have you kissed? Oh, I’m so glad that you’ve gotten over that-”

“Morgan!” This time was more frantic. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he was too much. Plus Chuck could smell that Casey had caught up with him, not to mention feel the heat as the bigger man stood close behind him.

“You okay, twerp?”

That stunned both geeks into silence. Morgan looked between Chuck and Casey and nodded. Then he said in a stage-whisper to Chuck, “I think his heart grew three sizes today.”

The agent scowled as Chuck fought down a smile. “It’s not Christmas, Morgan. Did you just get off?”

“Yeah, was gonna go play Call of Duty. I wanted you to come by after your shift, but I guess you’re busy.” Morgan got up and righted his bike.

“Sorry, buddy.”

“Not a problem, as long as your new man meat doesn’t steal you away from me.” His friend was already hopping on and riding away.

“ _Morgan_!” Chuck shouted as Casey growled.

They went inside to find the store almost empty of customers. And someone must have seen the same thing Morgan did, because all the employees were talking in low voices around him, but no one was saying anything to him. He could see the green shirts giving Casey the same treatment. Finally, the agent rolled his eyes and walked up to the Nerd Herd desk. He pulled Chuck over the counter enough to kiss him. And, holy hell, it was not a simple peck. When Casey pulled away, smirking at him, he knew his face was very red, and he was glad he was behind the desk, because that was a little too stimulating.

“Think that will answer their questions?”

Chuck swallowed nervously. “I think it’s going to open a new can of very perverted worms, since Jeff and Lester look like they might wet themselves.”

The big man glanced at the nerds, whose eyes were wide and who almost seemed to be salivating in excitement, presumably over all the conversations and teasing and meddling opportunities that had just been handed to them.

The smile that grew on the agent’s face as he looked back at Chuck seemed almost genuine, if still self-satisfied. Chuck smiled back. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you were enjoying this.”

That wiped Casey’s face back into a neutral mask, then a scowl. “Good thing you know better. I’m not Walker, Chuck.” And he went back to work.

With the tight squeeze in his chest, Chuck knew he was already in over his head. Yeah, he’d liked Casey for a while. He hadn’t lied when he said the agent was very special to him. It was hard to resist an extremely fit and attractive man who saved your life…a lot. And he had begun to suspect that behind all the growling and aggression that acted as a wall around Casey there was something more vulnerable, something that he protected fiercely.

The fact that Casey’s face had gone blank before he scowled supported that theory, at least in Chuck’s mind. But he also knew this was just what happened with Sarah: attributing meaning and feelings where there weren’t any. God, he was inviting a whole new more dangerous world of hurt onto himself.

After his shift, he was walking out the door when an arm slipped around his waist. If he hadn’t been able to smell the big man, he probably would have been alarmed. As it was, he melted into the agent. And then he heard that voice. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home,” Chuck said without missing a beat.

“What are you going to tell your sister? The word is out here. Morgan knows.”

Damn, that was right. Well, it’s not like he was worried Ellie would disown him. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Come to my place after.”

God, he felt so hot. He knew it wasn’t a date, that he’d likely end up playing games on his phone while Casey cleaned his guns or something, but he still wanted to spend time with the agent. “Okay.”

The arm slipped away, and he left. When he got home, Devon winked at him, and he fought down a smile. “Hey, El, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What is it?” She paused the movie she was watching with her boyfriend to give him her full attention.

“I, uh, have a new boyfriend.”

His sister just beamed at him. “That’s wonderful, Chuck. Do I know him?”

“Yeah, it’s Casey from work, and our neighbor…you aren’t surprised?”

Ellie laughed. “No, especially not if it’s him. They way you look at him, Chuck, like he’s the most interesting person you’ve ever met…well, I’m glad you found someone. I was worried you’d start spiraling when Sarah left.”

Crap, their house was bugged to hell and back, and there was no way Casey wasn’t going to hear that. “Yeah, well I was going to change and go watch a movie at his house.”

“Alright.”

He went to his room and forced himself not to think about what he was wearing. Jeans, Converse, and whatever T-shirt he grabbed. He refused to look in the mirror before he left. This was not a date.

Crossing the courtyard, he wasn’t expecting the door to open before he knocked, revealing a disgruntled Casey. “Uh, hi?”

The agent pulled him in and closed the door behind him. And inside, Chuck saw a woman talking to the general on the TV. She was tan with pixie cut brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn’t look like a hardened government agent. When he and Casey joined her, he saw the general sigh and shake her head. And the woman laughed. The laugh seemed to light up her face naturally, and he got the impression she did a lot of laughing. “I love your shirt.”

Uh oh. Chuck looked down. It said: You make my software turn into hardware. He knew he was bright red as he saw Casey smirk, and only those who made a habit of studying him closely could tell he was fighting down laughter.

The general did not engage. “Mr. Bartowski, this is Agent Elizabeth Jordan. She will be your new CIA handler. Major Casey was about to brief us on why she can no longer serve as your cover girlfriend when you arrived.”

God, Chuck didn’t want to have this conversation with the general. But Casey jumped in. “We were evading someone trying to ID Chuck, and we hid in an alcove…” Chuck got the distinct impression Casey didn’t want to mention the kiss.

“It was my fault, General. My sister’s boyfriend saw us standing very close together and got the wrong idea. I panicked and just went along with it.”

“I see.” The general looked thoughtful. “Well, breaking up with Major Casey shouldn’t be too-”

Chuck was already shaking his head emphatically and it cut her off, although she frowned at him. “I…well, I wasn’t ‘out’ before this, General. And my family and friends would know that I wouldn’t come out for just anyone. It would have to be a very serious relationship for that. So breaking up with Casey right after we get together and I out myself publicly would bring a lot of speculation and attention on my relationship with him. Since our actual relationship is that he’s my NSA handler put here to protect and manage me, I think the less attention the better, right?”

Now he had her scrutiny, being studied by that stern gaze. “Very well. Major Casey will take on the cover of your boyfriend. Luckily, we already set Agent Jordan’s cover as his cousin, giving an excuse to introduce and spend time with her. Agent Jordan has not yet been fully briefed on your full value as an asset, Mr. Bartowski, so for now you will treat her as you would any agent other than Major Casey and Agent Walker.”

Basically, don’t tell her you’re the Intersect, Chuck. “Got it.”

The general addressed Jordan. “Mr. Bartowski is a critical and priceless asset. You will do whatever is needed to keep him safe.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jordan said with no hesitation.

The screen went blank. The agent offered him a hand without pause. “You can call me Lizzie. I guess we won’t need to be as close as expected, but as Agent Casey’s cousin, I’ll still be around, and we can be friends.”

Chuck was suspicious of her simply on the merit of being Sarah’s replacement. “Cover friends, you mean?”

Lizzie flicked a glance at Casey. “I don’t see why we can’t actually get along. I was told that was a problem with your previous CIA handler, boundaries that is. That’s why they chose me to replace her. I’m gay, so no worries about me falling in love with you.” She giggled a little.

“Jordan, you talk too much. We can settle details later; Chuck and I are supposed to be on a date.”

The agent shrugged. “It’s not like anyone was watching me come in. Whenever I leave, it could just have been for a few minutes.”

Casey shook his head and pointed at the monitor that Chuck hadn’t realized he’d been watching. “His sister watched him come over and is still at the window. Even if she doesn’t know when you got here, she’ll know how long you stayed after he arrived. Since I wouldn’t want my cousin hanging out on my first date with my new boyfriend, you’re leaving.”

There was a wry quirk to her lips. “Fine. But you have to see me to the door.”

They did, and Casey even looked like he liked her as the door opened and she stepped out. Chuck wasn’t prepared for her to turn and hug him before vigorously shaking his hand. In an excited but not unnaturally loud voice, she said, “I’m so glad to meet you, Chuck! Johnny never had a lot of friends, and snagging a guy like you? He’s so lucky!”

The big agent scowled at that. “Bye.” And he closed the door in her face.

“So, you don’t like the new girl?”

That got him a growl. “At least Walker was serious, not so…sunny.”

“I’m sure they could have sent worse.” When Casey said nothing, he said, “So, you gonna clean your guns and I’ll play around on my phone?”

“I was going to cook dinner.”

Chuck wanted to do a double take, but he was already completely focused on the agent. “Dinner?”

“It’s dinnertime and you’re stuck over here. I’m sure you’re hungry since you just had an apple and half of a Snickers for lunch and a bowl of Fruit Loops for breakfast.”

“You know, I’m interested in how good of a boyfriend my stalker will make. It actually seems like one would serve the other well, if still be creepy.”

“Are you hungry or not?” Casey asked impatiently.

“Starving. Dinner sounds amazing, Casey, thanks.”

The agent had been turning away, and he did a double take. What, like Chuck having manners was so surprising? “You’re so damn flimsy as it is. And you don’t eat enough food, let alone real food. If you were my boyfriend, I’d fatten you up.”

That was a surprising series of statements. “Fatten me up to eat me? Because as Morgan pointed out, you’re prime ‘man meat’, so I would think you’d be tastier than me.”

“If this is you trying to start some twisted version of the sandwich debates, I’m not biting.”

The nerd laughed; he’d almost forgotten that. “Did you like the second round?”

“No one would suspect that Chuck Bartowski is a terribly cruel man, but I know.” Casey was moving around the kitchen, taking out utensils and ingredients.

“At least the second round was only an hour.”

“And then you got him started on the merits of changing into an animal; which ones and why. For _four_ **hours**! You’re lucky I didn’t climb through that window and murder you both.”

Now Chuck was laughing hard. “I forgot that too! Well, I was mad at you for spying on me. Now that I know they’re there I can deal with it. I just don’t like being lied to.”

He was a little uneasy when Casey said nothing in response to that. But after a while, the man did say, “So, was the shirt a gift from Morgan?”

Chuck flushed again. “Yeah. I was in a hurry to get over here so I just grabbed something. I didn’t wear it on purpose.”

Casey let out a bark of laughter. “Afraid I’ll think you’re trying to seduce me with nerdy come-ons? I know better.”

That irritated Chuck a little. “Know better how?”

The agent’s back was to him, but he sounded distinctly amused as he said, “You may not be Casanova, but you’re not incompetent. You’d only use that line on another nerd. You’d come up with something different to seduce a guy like me.”

O-kay, that was weird. “You think about how I’d think about seducing you?”

“It’s just because I know almost everything about you. If you know your target well enough, you can think like your target.”

“Fine. How _would_ I go about seducing you, Mr. Stalker-Know-It-All?”

“I don’t think you would,” came the immediate reply.

He didn’t know everything after all then. “Why?”

“You said it yourself, Chuck: you wouldn’t pursue a guy unless you were serious. Seduction is all about sex. You would romance your target.”

Oh, fuck, he _did_ know Chuck. It wasn’t even something the nerd had thought about, but Casey was absolutely right. “Fair enough. You’re actually edging more towards ‘nice’ than ‘creepy’ on the Hanging-Out-With-Your-Stalker Scale. I think I heard a quote once… ‘If you know nothing else, know this: it is a powerful thing to be seen.’”

Casey scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that letting someone else see you, know you, gives them power.”

“All the more reason to hide.”

A telling statement like that just made Chuck want to find Casey. “But if you think about it, a life in the shadows has no power. Who are you if no one can see you?”

“A ghost.”

There was something in the way the man said that that made Chuck pay closer attention. Casey thought himself a ghost, and maybe not in the traditional sense of being a spook. Was Casey dead somehow?

“Well, we were talking about you stalking me. You have power over me, Casey, besides all the physical power. And that’s okay.”

The big man took off oven mitts and turned to look at the nerd. “‘Okay’? How are you ‘okay’ with me having power over you?”

There was disbelief and irritation bubbling up in the normally controlled man. “What are you going to do with the power?”

“Protect you,” Casey said, clearly automatically.

“See? You’re the guy who I trust to have that power.”

“Trust?! Yeah, I say I’ll protect you, but you can’t know I mean it! Anyone can say anything!” Outrage poured off the agent in waves as he stalked a little closer to Chuck’s position on the couch.

Chuck assessed the situation. “But I do trust you. The fact that you don’t want me to probably means you’re hiding something very bad from me, but you feel guilty and don’t want to. Because for all you try to hide, I know you have a heart. You wouldn’t push people away so thoroughly unless there was something they could find if they got close enough.”

In the entire time he had known the man, Chuck had never seen John Casey look as startled and alarmed as he did now. It only lasted a moment before anger replaced it. “You think you know me? You have no idea about who I am and the things I’ve done. Not a damn clue.”

Those blue eyes were intense, furious, yes, but also wary. Chuck was fascinated. “Maybe I don’t know all the details and history, but I _see_ you, John Casey. And that’s not a bad thing.” And he turned away from the man and pulled up a game on his phone.

The agent was preparing dinner with more force than was needed, grumbling to himself the whole time. Chuck knew he needed to be aware of the fact that Casey had something bad to hide from him in particular, and keep in mind that he was somehow a ghost. The agent wasn’t only one who had been watching and learning. Chuck had files in his head on the big man, even if they weren’t in the Intersect.


	2. A Declaration of Affection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Most Sensitive and Thoughtful Asshole I'll Ever Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went kinda crazy, but in a very fun way. Casey gets a bit OOC (because he loosens up a good deal) but I think it will entertain you. (You could also say, or he could pretend, that he’s good at playing his cover.)
> 
> Also, I was wrong. I wrote 13 chapters for someone else’s fanfic in two weeks. Seriously, Chuck Vs the Full Moon is highly entertaining. If it likely won’t get updated, I have to DIY.

“Thanks for dinner, Casey. I think I might like letting you fatten me up.” They were at the door to Casey’s apartment, and Chuck couldn’t stop a shy, pleased smile from sneaking across his face.

A hand slid into his curls and gently massaged, making him force down a groan. “Anytime, Chuck.” Then the hand grasped the back of his neck and dragged him into a kiss. And, God, could that man kiss. It was stunning enough as it had been, but when Casey pressed his tongue in Chuck’s mouth and started _taking_ , Chuck couldn’t hold back a whimper.

The agent responded well to that, letting out a slight growl before using his other hand to pull the nerd in closer. And he really shouldn’t do that, because Chuck wouldn’t be able to contain his arousal much longer. When they parted, panting, Casey rested their foreheads together. He smirked a little and said, “Your sister is watching.”

Disappointment and anger flooded into the nerd in almost equal measure. There was more disappointment, but if Casey had just _not_ mentioned that, Chuck would have been fine with a spectacular kiss and blue balls. Now the kiss was ruined too.

He pushed the agent away with a scowl. “Who’s cruel now?” He headed back to his own apartment, not caring what his sister thought of that exchange.

When he entered, Ellie had just settled on the couch, looking casual. She took one look at his expression and said, “Are you okay, Chuck? What happened?”

Cover be damned, Chuck was pissed off. “That man is evil.” So saying he went to hide in his room and lock the door. Except there was no hiding from Casey. Well, he could strip down and hide under his covers at least.

He heard his sister say something in a concerned tone, and Awesome said, “I think John is just a cock-tease, El. Nothing to worry about.”

Chuck burst out laughing. “One way of putting it.” And a new plan came into his head, one he needed to think through carefully. On one hand, it would probably give the agent the right idea that Chuck was very interested in him. On the other, if Casey had any interest at all in Chuck, it would be a great way to poke him.

Sliding out of his boxers, he decided he needed it either way. Might as well beat the bushes and see what flew out. He knew there was an audio bug on his headboard, so he didn’t even need to be that loud. Wrapping a hand around himself, he let out a long, low groan. Impatient, he moved in earnest, letting out a litany of noises. Loud enough for the bug, but quiet enough that he wasn’t broadcasting to El and Awesome.

Moaning, whimpering, gasping, sighing, and finally cumming with an “Oh, God, Casey!” that might have been audible to the rest of the house. He waited a few more moments while he stopped panting before he said, “I think a white bread turkey sandwich with a slice of cheddar cheese and iceberg lettuce would be the worst sandwich to take anywhere.”

Not able to contain a satisfied snort, he got up and went to take a long, hot shower. Hopefully the agent needed a shower of a particular temperature of his own.

(-)

“Think you’re cute, don’t you?” the agent asked as they met in the courtyard to carpool the next morning.

“I’m freaking adorable,” Chuck said with a smirk. “You can’t be mad, there was only one mention of sandwiches last night. I would think you’d be happy about that.”

“So you masturbate to me.” It was a statement, but not a certain one. The agent wanted confirmation.

Chuck scoffed. “Yes, because that was _clearly_ a grand personal fantasy and _not_ an attempt to make you hate audio surveillance even more.”

“Well, you came.”

“Did I?”

“You did.”

Damn, he still hadn’t figured out where the video surveillance in his room came from. “You haven’t heard of method acting?” After a few moments of no response, he asked, “So, how was your night?”

“I made a sandwich,” Casey sneered. But there was an edge to his tone that made Chuck think that _maybe_ his little plan had been successful.

“What kind?”

An impressive growl escaped the agent as they got into his car. “I’m not playing the fucking sandwich game with you.”

“I mean, a ‘fucking sandwich’ just sounds dirty, both in a perverted and unsanitary way. As Morgan said, you can put anything between two slices of bread to make a sandwich, so a dick-”

“Shut _up_ , Chuck.” The voice was low and dangerous. The foul mood gave the impression that his little plan was _very_ successful.

“So, are we going to discuss boundaries?”

“Why do we need to do that?”

“So we don’t drive each other crazy?”

A snort. “I guess you don’t like me mentioning your sister.”

“Kissing a guy like that and then telling him it was a show for his sister is rude.”

Casey sighed. “I don’t want you getting confused, Chuck. This is a cover. Walker didn’t care. She let you fall and then left you. I caught you. And I’m not letting you fall. That’s not me.”

Chuck was pretty sure that ship had sailed, especially when the agent said things like that. “You make it sound like you’re the most thoughtful and sensitive asshole I’ll ever meet.”

Far from pissing him off, that made Casey laugh. “I’ll take that. I’m not a good guy, Chuck. But I’m not Walker.”

“You make her sound like the bad guy when you say it like that…”

“She strung you along for a while, giving all kinds of signals, and then ditched you when her old boyfriend comes in the picture. Who happens to be the guy who got you kicked out of college and stole your girlfriend back then. _That’s_ cruel. And I may be a cock-tease, but I’m up-front about it.”

Now Chuck was laughing. Even with all that had just been hashed about Sarah, the fact that it ended with John Casey admitting to being a blatant cock-tease made the whole thing funny. He was still chuckling when they got to work. The wolf-whistle when they walked in the door was less amusing.

Casey murmured in his ear, “I’m not responsible for what happens if they push me too far.” Then he kissed Chuck on the cheek and went to the back.

Of course, Chuck’s domain had now become a trap. “Did you have sausage for breakfast?” Jeff asked in that slow voice of his.

“How long have you been batting for the other team? Do I need to watch my ass?” Lester asked.

“Good choice, Chuck, Casey has _sooo_ much muscle.” Of course it was Anna who had the most supportive and least offensive comment to add.

“Hey, hey, back off, guys!” Morgan said. Though Chuck wondered if the last comment had been the one that made him intervene. Either way, Chuck loved his best friend.

“You know, Morgan has been friends with Chuck forever,” Lester said thoughtfully. “Wonder if Morgan knew _first-hand_ what Chuck is capable of.”

“How many times have you had Jeff’s sausage?” Chuck asked instead of replying. Anna pulled Morgan away.

A small crowd of employees were lingering close enough to listen in, and they let out a “oooohhh” as Lester looked around, clearly embarrassed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jeffery and I are just friends.”

“So you don’t like people bringing up baseless accusations about the nature of your friendship? Huh, who knew that wasn’t a cool thing to do?” But Chuck had to wonder…Lester looked uncomfortable perhaps not in that he’d just gotten a false accusation, but because Chuck’s comment hit a little too close. But Brain Bleach didn’t exist, so he was going to think about other things.

Chuck was already sick of his co-workers. He tried to think of something to put them off all the gossiping. Something unexpected that would just shut them up. The store wasn’t open yet, so he grabbed the PA mic.

“I am dating John Casey. If you have a problem with that or feel like talking about it, go suck a dick.”

There was a stunned moment of silence. Then they all started laughing, Chuck included. Morgan came running from the back. “Chuck, your boyfriend was leaving the break room with a soda when you made your announcement, and he did a spit-take all over the new guy. It was hilarious!”

“Was he laughing?” Chuck asked, because that was the most important question really. He preferred spit-takes of amusement to spit-takes of rage.

The question was answered when the agent came up behind the desk, trying to restrain his laughter. He pulled the nerd in for a brief kiss before ruffling his hair. “I almost choked, idiot.”

“Good thing I don’t,” Chuck said before he thought about it. It sent up a new wave of laughter and hooting as his face turned bright red.

“Bartowski!” Big Mike shouted as he emerged from his office. Everything got quiet and heads turned towards the boss. “You can’t go around telling people to suck dicks, even if you are sucking Casey’s. We don’t need another sexual harassment seminar.”

“Those are exclusively triggered by Jeff and Lester!” Morgan complained.

Trying to be a little diplomatic, Chuck said, “Alright, I’ll let my coworkers come to their own decisions about dick-sucking. It’s why the founding fathers made our country free.”

A new wave of stifled giggles went through the employees. Big Mike shook his head. “Casey, since your boyfriend is usually the voice of reason, you care to step in?”

Casey shrugged. “God Bless America.”

This caused a laugh riot because it was _Casey_ making the joke this time. And laughing with them about it. Besides Chuck, he usually _was_ the voice of reason, one of the few things that kept the store from imploding. And unlike Chuck, Casey wasn’t usually fun.

Big Mike threw up his hands and retreated back into his office. While the laughter was still dying down, Casey leaned to say into Chuck’s ear, “You realize you basically confessed to sucking my dick to everyone here.”

Chuck felt too warm, because the big man was leaning him into the counter, far too close. In that moment, he really wanted to give Casey a blowjob. But he had to calm down. They were surrounded by witnesses who would definitely notice any sign of arousal on his part, and the store was opening in a few minutes. “It was sort of an accident.”

Casey withdrew and shook his head. He was smiling and there was something subtly fond in the way he looked at the nerd. “What am I going to do with you, Chuck? You’re unpredictable. Makes you dangerous.”

“If I scare _you_ , the world really should be worried.” And Chuck didn’t want to say it, but he knew he was letting himself get pulled in. “Um, do I know better right now?”

That got him careful consideration. “Mostly you do. Clearly spending time with you isn’t going to be torture.”

Coming from Casey, that was practically a declaration of affection. But as Chuck flooded with warmth at the statement, the agent said, “I’m still not Walker, though.”

Well, that was a fantastic mood-killer. The nerd supposed Casey was the NSA’s top assassin, so he should be good at killing anything. And he was.

Watching the agent’s retreating back, depression washed over Chuck. If cover-dating Sarah was a roller coaster, cover-dating Casey was a suicide coaster. Whereas before the highs would be followed by very steep drops, now the tracks were pulled out from under him and he fell. And he wasn’t sure if he’d stop falling.

(-)

“So, I know it won’t be the first time, but I want Casey to come over for dinner,” El said when he got home. “If you two are dating I want to welcome him properly. He never talked much at our family dinners.”

“He’s not exactly a social butterfly. He has a lot of the charm of a grizzly bear, especially the growling.” Chuck often made that comparison in his head.

His sister just stared at him. “That’s an oddly insulting thing to say about your boyfriend, Chuck.”

Chuck shrugged. “Not if that’s what I like about him. He may be gruff and grouchy, but Casey is honest. I know exactly who I’m dealing with. He doesn’t play games, he tells you what he thinks, and not being truthful about the type of man he is would be an insult to him.”

Now El looked impressed. “Wow, okay. It’s refreshing to see how confident you are about all this. I always worried you wouldn’t feel comfortable showing that side of yourself.”

This was something he wanted to know earlier. “How long have you known?”

“Since you started high school, I guess? I’ve just always noticed you noticing certain guys. Usually buff ones. And watching you watch Casey has been the most intense one yet. You really like him, don’t you?”

The agent was listening, Chuck knew. And he could disavow anything said if he had to, claiming it was about protecting their cover. “I do. He’s amazing. And not just because he created his own language made of different grunts and growls, combined with various facial expressions. I think I’m one of the few who can understand, if not speak, Casey’s language.”

Ellie laughed at that. “Because you watch him.’

Damn it. “Yeah, I watch him. No other way to learn about a guy like him. But one of the things I like the most is that I’ve never felt safer in my life than I do when I’m with him.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet. Well, I’ll have dinner ready by eight, so you should go invite him and hang out until then.” She gave him a swift, firm hug. “I’m so happy for you, Chuck.”

Crap, he did _not_ want to go over to Casey’s place right after saying all that. “Kay, I’m gonna change.”

This time, despite it still not being a date, he paid attention to what he wore, at least enough that he didn’t wear something stupid. Jeans, Converse, and white T-shirt under an unbuttoned button-up light blue and white striped shirt. Respectable. No nerdy dick jokes.

He still felt self-conscious when he was knocking on the agent’s door, but that was more to do with what he knew the man had heard. It opened and Casey immediately walked back into his kitchen. Chuck came in and closed the door behind him. “Quiche?” He went to settle on the sofa while Casey cooked.

“Quiche,” Casey said. “So, you understand my language, huh?”

The nerd knew it wouldn’t be long before it was brought up, but Casey pounced on it. “Yeah. As I see it, you have three languages: English, yours, and violence. I know you know like a dozen foreign languages too, but those are the main three. And I got two out of three, so that’s not bad.”

“I’m a grizzly bear.”

Chuck sighed. “Yes, you are, and if you want to discuss all of what I just said to El, let’s just get to it. What bothered you the most?”

The agent didn’t speak for a while. Then he said, “You know it’s my job to protect you.”

That was confusing. “Of course I know that, I’ve known that since the second time I met you. The first time when you pointed a gun at me was clearly the opposite.”

“So, saying that you feel safe with me isn’t really much of a compliment.”

Rolling his eyes, Chuck said, “If that’s how you see it, I’m saying that you’re the best at your job. Which is a compliment.”

No reply. Chuck felt certain there was something unsaid here, something important. Maybe the reason that the agent didn’t want to be trusted. “Why would you care if it was a compliment or not? Why was _that_ the thing that bothered you?”

“Because saying it makes you sound like an idiot.” Well, if that wasn’t defensive, Chuck didn’t know what was.

He was going to figure this out. It was clearly a huge issue for Casey, and since it clearly had to do with him, it made it a big issue for him as well. But there was also an issue Chuck wanted cleared up. “If we’re talking about statements that make you sound dumb, can we settle on a better reality reminder than you saying you’re not Sarah? It’s obvious you’re not Sarah for a million reasons. And…I don’t need _that_ harsh a reminder.”

Casey stilled in the kitchen, his back to Chuck. “How would you suggest I remind you of our cover?”

Thinking about it, Chuck said, “We’ve already established it. When I first said, ‘If I didn’t know better, I would say you were enjoying this.’ You said, ‘Good thing you know better.’ Then today, I knew I needed a reminder, so I asked, ‘Do I know better?’ And you said, ‘Mostly,’ and clarified that your enjoyment was friendly, not romantic. Which is actually a nice way of keeping things straight. If you think I need a reminder, you just ask me if I know better.”

“As status check-ins go that’s not bad,” Casey said, and Chuck was surprised at the praise.

“So we’ll stop bringing her up at every opportunity? I already know I’m stupid, and why. Thinking I was worth liking, thinking I was worth choosing over Bryce…” And, oh no, he could not start crying. That was a big fat nope. If his eyes were wet, it was because he was refusing to blink. And the bonsai tree was a million times more interesting than looking at Casey.

But he smelled the agent approach before a hand went to massage through his hair. The nerd started shaking, breathing uneven as he tried to keep it together. Casey sighed and removed his hand before sitting next to Chuck.

“Whether she meant to or not, she played with your feelings. That doesn’t make you stupid, it makes her cruel. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Bursting into tears like that was embarrassing, but strong arms just wrapped around him and pulled him to that warm, firm chest. Chuck clung to the bigger man, calming quickly as he drowned in his scent. The hand rubbing his back was like a drug, relaxing him in a few moments. He didn’t want to move. But he had to. If Casey thought comfort made him clingy, he’d be less likely to offer it in the future.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling away slowly. The arms didn’t immediately retract, but smoothly released him.

That wonderful hand tousled his curls. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

It all felt so warm and tender. It felt like Casey cared about him. “Uh, Casey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I…know better?”

Sighing, Casey said, “Well, I’m not enjoying this, but there’s also obviously no cover to maintain here.”

Confused, Chuck asked, “So what does that mean?”

“It means exactly what I said.” The warmth was retreating now as the agent stood.

“But if it isn’t because you want to, and it’s not because you have to, what is it?”

“Because you deserve to be treated better than that. Anyone does.” The agent returned to the kitchen.

Far from a declaration of affection, Chuck would still take it. Casey held him as he cried. He had- “Hey, Chuck?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re worth a hell of a lot more than Bryce Larkin.”

Chuck felt certain his grin was blinding, but he said, “Not sure how to rate that coming from the guy who was happy to kill Bryce Larkin. Twice.”

An amused and satisfied grunt. “Rate however you like, it’s true.”

At that moment, Chuck didn’t know better, but he was unwilling to ruin that praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funsies? Again, squishier Casey is OOC, but it gives warm fuzzies, so it stays. I hope you’re enjoying this, feel free to review.


	3. A Mixed Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: A Total Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a good family dinner. Especially when it goes horribly wrong.

“So, John, who was that girl at your place?”

Way to let everyone know you were spying, Sis. Of course, Ellie wasn’t aspiring to be a master spy. She was just a blatantly nosy sister.

“My cousin Lizzie just moved here, and she doesn’t have any friends yet. She and Chuck seem to get along, so you’ll probably be seeing more of her.”

“You weren’t hatched?” Morgan asked.

“Morgan!” Chuck said. He had been worried when Morgan had shown up for their family dinner, and it hadn’t been for no reason.

“What? Until you started dating him, I didn’t think he knew how to smile when there wasn’t a threat of bodily harm involved.”

Devon and his sister exchanged a look at that statement. But when an arm slid around his waist to pull him close to the bigger man, he leaned into it. Casey said, “I may not be the nicest guy, but Chuck brings out the best in me.”

Chuck took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. “I’m pretty sure the fact that you’re happy and you aren’t alone factors in.”

“It isn’t like anyone else could do that for me.” The agent let him go to return to his meal, but not before pressing a kiss to his lips.

He could tell from the smile on his sister’s face that they smoothed that over. Now if he could just find a way to keep Morgan from saying anything. Or at least keep him on a safe topic. “Good ham, right, buddy?”

“Ellie makes the best ham. You know, if you put it with some potato salad and made a sandwich-” Morgan was cut off as a loud growl emerged from the agent. Fuck.

All eyes were on the big man, and Chuck knew there was nothing Casey could say that wouldn’t make him look bad in one way or another. “I tried to have a sandwich discussion with him, but it annoyed him. He wasn’t interested in my Mayonnaise Theory or anything.”

Morgan eyed Casey. “No sandwich talk around you, got it.”

There was silence while they ate for a little while, then Ellie said, “So, you guys seem pretty… enthusiastic for two days of dating. Were you together before you came out?”

“No,” Chuck said, with haste but not panic. “But it was building for a while now, and we both realized that.”

“So we didn’t want to waste anymore time,” Casey agreed. “We’re still taking things slow, though.”

Like nails on a chalkboard, Morgan said, “Then why was Chuck saying it was a good thing he didn’t choke when we were talking about sucking dicks at work?”

Awesome, as if on cue, started choking, and El moved to help him. When his coughing died down, Chuck said, “I was joking! Morgan…” There was a warning to his voice that Morgan didn’t usually get.

“But your face said, ‘I really want to suck your dick’, and his face said, ‘I totally want you sucking my dick right now’. Excuse me if those clear signals confused me.”

Oh God. “Morgan, please be quiet before I have to uninvite you from family dinners…” Chuck glanced to his right, “…or restrain my boyfriend.”

Because Casey had gone still. His face was nearly blank, but his eyes were filled with murder. And that wasn’t a side of him that Chuck wanted El and Devon to see. Before anything could escalate, or before they could see more of Casey’s cold-blooded-killer-side, Chuck pulled the agent’s face to his and kissed him. It wasn’t long, but Chuck dug his short nails into the back of the bigger man’s neck in warning. It actually increased the tension in him before he relaxed.

“Calm down,” Chuck said in a whisper. He moved his mouth to Casey’s ear. “Do I need to suck your dick to get you to relax?” He said it in a teasing way, playful. Big hands on his arms tightened before Casey let out a sharp exhalation of amusement.

“Sorry,” he said. “I just don’t like when anyone talks about Chuck like that.”

“Like what?” Morgan asked in a small voice.

And Chuck realized where he was going with this. It was a good dodge, but, damn, he didn’t want to get into this. “He felt you were making it sound like I was _easy_.”

Morgan jolted in his seat, fear forgotten. “No! I would never say that about Chuck; I would never _think_ that about Chuck! How could you think I would?”

“Whoa, let’s calm down,” Awesome said, and Chuck could have kissed him. “We all agree that Chuck is a man who holds himself to high standards, so we’ll leave it at that.”

Silence fell on the table, and no one touched their food. Finally Morgan said, “I’m gonna make myself a doggie bag and go out my Morgan-door. Uh, great mini quiches, Casey.”

As he stood to get a container for food, El and Awesome stood up in unison, gathering dishes. “Hey, Chuck?” she said in a subdued tone. When he looked at her, she said, “Why don’t you and John go back to his place? We’ve got this, and I think he could probably stand to relax a little.”

“Good idea,” Chuck said. He pulled the agent up.

“Thanks for dinner,” Casey said. “Sorry if it got a little intense.”

“No problem, John,” Awesome said.

When they got into Casey’s apartment, the man held up a hand before Chuck could speak, pulling up the video and audio of the kitchen and dining room on the TV.

“He was…interesting,” Devon said. “Never really knew that much about him until now.”

“Devon, he was terrifying. Did you see how he looked at Morgan?”

“Chuck said that he was defending Chuck’s honor. That’s a good thing, babe.” Trust Awesome to see the best in things.

Morgan chimed in from the kitchen. “I mean, yeah, he’ll always defend Chuck, but he’s never looked _that_ close to killing me before.”

Ellie’s head snapped to look at Morgan. “What are you talking about? Morgan, is he…violent?”

Watching this disaster unfold, Chuck just said, “Fuuuuuck, this is bad.” He got a grunt in reply.

“Well, sorta? It’s mostly threats, although he’s caused a few injuries when people get really out of hand. At the BuyMore, everyone knows that Chuck is the carrot, and Casey is the stick. It’s how the store functions.”

“Oh my God! I had no idea he was like that!” Ellie looked horrified. Crap.

Awesome put an arm around her shoulders. “We always knew he was a weird and intense dude.”

“He wasn’t dating my brother then!”

Morgan was watching this exchange before he sighed. “Look, El, even if Casey is dangerous, he’d never hurt Chuck.”

“You can’t know that,” Ellie said.

“I kinda can. You don’t see the way he looks at Chuck: like he’s the most important thing in the world. Any customers get uppity or try to harass Chuck, Casey swoops in and intimidates them until they calm down or leave him alone. If scary dudes come looking for Chuck-”

“Oh, fuckity fuck-fuck.” This was _not_ happening.

“-he makes sure they leave in a hurry. Sometimes he chases them out the back, even.”

“This is a problem,” Casey said in a low rumble.

“No kidding!” Chuck had no idea Morgan had noticed that much of Chuck’s new life. Thankfully, he hadn’t put the pieces together to what was actually happening. But handing those pieces to his sister and Captain Awesome couldn’t end well.

“What scary guys?” Awesome asked, for the first time sounding concerned.

“It’s only happened like twice. But Casey would never let anything happen to Chuck. And he’d never hurt Chuck himself.” Morgan shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a scary guy, but he’s not a bad guy. Anyone could tell that.”

“Why would thugs be looking for my little brother?” El asked no one in particular. “What could he be mixed up in?”

“Yeah, what am I mixed up in? What am I going to possibly say that explains big dudes with accents asking for me by name?”

“We’ll figure it out, shh.”

Awesome hugged his sister. “I’m sure there’s a good reason. We can ask when he gets back.”

Morgan looked uncomfortable. “Look, Casey was right when he said Chuck brings out the best in him. I’d never seen him anything like this before they got together. Don’t worry, Ellie.” And, scooping up some food, he headed to Chuck’s room.

Ellie and Awesome started talking in low voices, and Chuck sighed. “Well, the good news is you’ve won Morgan over. Bad news is my sister is afraid you’re a dangerous and potentially abusive boyfriend.”

“Bad news is we need a cover story for dangerous men looking for you.”

“Hey, all that stuff Morgan was saying…”

“Yeah, I had no idea the runt was paying that much attention.”

“Me neither, but I was referring to our cover. He was out of line going on about dick-sucking at dinner, but…you had me worried that you would actually kill Morgan. Why did that bother you so much?”

“You guessed it. If it bothers you enough to slap _me_ if I call you easy, I don’t want anyone else to do it. I’m not a total asshole.”

The nerd examined the man. “Nothing to do with how he described your expression?”

“Chuck, you know better.”

Shaking his head, Chuck said, “Right now I don’t. Right now I’m convinced you want me to suck your dick.”

Casey growled. “That doesn’t matter.”

“That wasn’t a ‘no’.” Chuck pointed it out, watching for the reaction it would get.

He didn’t have to look hard. Casey scowled before a hand went to his hair and pulled, wrenching a gasp out of him before that powerful mouth was on him, diving between his lips and conquering him. Since when did he like hair-pulling? Since Casey did it and got him hard in record time.

When the agent finally relented and let him go, he said, “I have yet to meet a man who didn’t want his dick sucked. But my point is that this is confusing you, and you’re letting it. Doesn’t matter how good it feels or how hard you get: this is just a cover. You need to know better, Chuck.”

God, that man was good at killing. He murdered hope to keep Chuck from getting extremely hurt. But before telling Chuck he shouldn’t pay attention to physical attraction he inadvertently revealed a new kink for Chuck and kissed him deeply and with purpose. Talk about mixed fucking messages.

And, yeah, his chest was starting to hurt. “If you want me to know better, maybe you shouldn’t pull shit like that when there’s no one around to see it. Hardly a cover if it’s just you and me. In fact, it makes it seem the opposite.”

The agent growled. “Fine. It was supposed to make a point, but obviously that was a mistake. I’m not sure which has a stronger hold on you: your lady feelings or your dick.”

“So much for not being a total asshole.” Chuck just got up and left. Fuck that. Fuck Casey to hell. He didn’t want to face his sister’s inquisition, so he climbed in his window. And, God, he couldn’t start crying. Casey would see and hear him and know how good he was at hurting Chuck. But he felt like crying.

So he pretended to go to bed. He scribbled a quick note to leave with his watch. He waited a while and then got up and left through the window. When no one followed, he knew Casey had stopped watching his bugs.

He went to the park he had written on the note. Casey would hopefully take some time to notice him missing, but he wouldn’t have to panic if Chuck was where he said he’d be. There was a big rock he liked in a more isolated area. No cameras or tech to be hacked. So he settled on it and started to cry.

It felt good to be able to cry freely and not worry about anyone hearing. Damn Casey. Like hell he was trying to make a point; for all that he said he wasn’t trying to lead him on, he was a fucking cock-tease that loved to fuck with him. And then made fun of Chuck when it worked. Bastard.

After a while he calmed, just sniffling, and just looked at the sky. With all the light pollution, it was hard to see stars, but in his calm, isolated place, it was a little easier.

He spaced out a bit, because he jumped a mile when he heard, “Hey, Chuck.”

When he looked, it was Lizzie. “What are you doing here?” He expected Casey to show up and club him over the head to drag him home by his hair. Which was apparently a turn on for Chuck. The hair-pulling, that is.

“Got a panicked call that you disappeared. Left your watch behind. Idiot was so worried that he didn’t go in and check your room. You must be good to make a guy like Casey slip-up like that.”

Chuck snorted, but then regretted it when snot came out. Gross. A tissue was nudged against his arm, which he took and used. “Mind if I join you?”

He shuffled over a little, and the agent sat next to him. “It’s quiet here. Nice.”

“There’s no surveillance here. I can cry all I want with no assholes to hear.”

Lizzie chuckled. “He’s good a hurting your feelings, isn’t he?”

“For all that he says he doesn’t want to, he’s the best at it. My ‘lady feelings’.”

“Oh, is that what he calls them? Makes me want to poke and prod until I find out how to stir up his ‘lady feelings’.”

Chuck looked sideways at her. “That sounded…mildly sexual.”

That made the woman laugh. “Not only do I not have the interest, I don’t have anything significant to poke and prod with, at least like that. You’re better suited for that job. And I bet you could do it too.”

That made Chuck think of his one experiment that proved successful. “I might have done it once. Not to his lady feelings but bothered him in a different way.”

A conspiratorial grin spread over her face. “Then I suggest you keep doing it. He’s pushing you; you have to push back somehow. You aren’t weak, Chuck.”

“How would you know?” She was really winning him over, but he knew he needed to stay suspicious. He knew from experience that he was too trusting.

“I read all the reports on you so far. Even redacted, they’re quite a read. Someone weak couldn’t do everything you’ve done with zero training.”

Chuck didn’t know what to say to that. “I’d still be super dead if I hadn’t had him and Sarah.”

“So what? It’s important to have a good team. And, also, it’s clear that he and Sarah would be dead without you. That’s teamwork.”

Would they? There was that time with Mei Ling where they got put into the walk-in freezer by the Triad. “Maybe.”

“My point is you can’t let Casey push you around with no retaliation.”

“Is he waiting with the car?”

Lizzie smiled, and Chuck was already becoming very fond of that. “No, I told him to wait at home. It didn’t take much to make him admit to deliberately upsetting you. So I’ll take you back.” They got up and started walking out of the park.

That was a relief. He was _not_ looking forward to a car ride of either Casey’s murderous silence or Casey’s yelling and insults. “Thanks, Lizzie. But he’ll tear me a new one when we get back.”

“Not if I go to his place while you climb through your window. He won’t get past me.”

Whoa. “Are you offering to run interference for me at the risk of hand-to-hand combat or worse with Casey?”

“Not really a risk. And at this point, he’d welcome a good fight, I’m sure. This thing with you is winding him up.” Lizzie unlocked her big muscle red car, and they got in.

Chuck smirked. “Well, you’re suggesting I wind him up further. Actually, you probably shouldn’t stay too long after I settle in.”

A look of pleased understanding lit up her face as she pulled out into traffic. “You’re using the bugs to get at him. Turning his weapon against him.”

Now he blushed, because she clearly knew exactly what he was doing. “Yeah. He was pretty pissy the next day.”

“Gonna carpool in the morning?”

Considering it, he shook his head. “I’ll take the Herder in by myself. Don’t want to be in a confined space with him.”

“Good plan.”

They fell into a comfortable silence until they got home. He was nervous walking into the courtyard, but Lizzie went in ahead of him and pushed her way into Casey’s house. Not wasting precious time, he climbed in his window and stripped down to settle under his covers. Reluctantly, he put his watch back on, although he had to admit his wrist now felt naked without it. And he felt vulnerable with no way to call for help. But it had been worth it.

Now, to business. Casey getting a good grip and yanking his hair to have better access to his mouth. That total dominance as he pressed Chuck into a wall and pinned him there, plundering his mouth and taking whatever he wanted.

Chuck moaned, already wrapping a hand around himself. Him on his knees between Casey’s legs, stroking and licking his cock as those blue eyes bored into his. Another hand in his hair, but this one forcing him to take the agent’s cock into his mouth.

Even if he wasn’t weak, Chuck wanted the older man to dominate him. “Mmmm, why don’t you make me?”

Panting, Chuck imagined falling apart as Casey sucked his cock, the big man turning what was traditionally seen as a submissive act into aggression, attacking Chuck until he was begging and crying out helplessly. “Oh, please please please…”

He was so close. This time they were both naked on Casey’s couch, Chuck straddling Casey’s lap as he thrust to rub their cocks together. And this time, Casey was begging _him_. “Fuck, you want it bad, don’t you? Oh, God, you’re dripping. Just ask me nicely…”

When Imaginary Casey pleaded fervently for Chuck to take him, orgasm ripped through the young man, and he knew he wasn’t being nearly quiet enough. He was repeatedly moaning as he came down, feeling so good.

Quickly cleaning up, Chuck went right to sleep, imagining Casey in a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun. And Lizzie is kinda becoming Chuck’s friend already. Casey is the strict one, and she’s the cool kid.
> 
> And if you think Casey was mean here, just wait till Chuck keeps winding him up. It’s gonna get rough, folks.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this, or if you have other ideas about how this should develop. I have pretty solid ideas, but hearing new ones doesn’t hurt. Thanks for reading, guys!


	4. A Sudden Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Weaponizing Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BuyMore is in trouble. Chuck has wound Casey tight, and explosion is inevitable. The question is who ends up taking the brunt of it: the BuyMore or Chuck?

“Chuck, where were you last night?” Ellie asked as soon as he came out for breakfast. He put a granola bar in his pocket, feeling he’d need to make a quick escape.

“Went out for a walk to clear my head.”

“Did you fight with Casey?”

“No, he actually just needed some time alone, so I gave it to him.”

Awesome chimed in. “Good call. Sometimes a man just has to have his own time.”

Ellie hesitated for a moment before saying, “Morgan said some things last night…Chuck, is something going on?”

“What do you mean?” Crap. He’d gotten upset and left Casey’s before they could come up with a cover story.

“He said some scary guys had come into the BuyMore looking for you…”

“Oh. That is a long story…” he got up and headed for the door, “…that I will tell you later. Love you, Sis, bye!”

As he feared, Casey was in the courtyard. And there was a wild, caged anger in his eyes. Uh-oh. “Morning.”

That got him a grunt. Then, “Think you’re fucking adorable, huh?”

Ooooh, so that worked again. “Well, yeah, but I don’t see why you’d mention it. I’ve made a point to not talk about sandwiches. You know, to _respect_ your _feelings_ about them.”

They had been heading down the tunnel to the street when Chuck found himself flung into the wall. He would have hit his head if Casey’s hand wasn’t already behind it, a firm grip in his hair. The nerd gasped at the assault, and at the delicious pressure on his scalp, and the agent used the opening to attack. That hot tongue slid in, overcoming all attempts at resistance, not that there were many after the initial shock wore off. Chuck let the bigger man take all he wanted, allowing himself to get hard after a break for air lead only to another assault. When he finally whimpered, all of the attention and contact disappeared. Casey was already walking away.

“Hey! What happened to not giving me the wrong idea?”

Casey threw a scowl at Chuck over his shoulder. “ _I_ wasn’t the one who started weaponizing sexual tension.”

Oh, so it was war then. Chuck was screwed. “You know you’re only encouraging bad behavior!” he called after the bigger man as they walked to their separate cars.

He didn’t get a reply. They practically caravanned to work, Chuck behind Casey the whole way. He debated riding the agent’s ass, but decided he wasn’t _that_ suicidal. Casey loved that car, and he was already pissed off.

But Casey moved so quick he got into the BuyMore a minute before Chuck did. When Chuck entered, all his coworkers looked nervous. Damn, what had happened in a minute to cause that? And where did Casey go?

Morgan could answer both. “Your boyfriend just bumped into the new guy, threatened his life, and then went to the back. It was…intense.”

Fuck. Chuck saw the new guy, a buff guy with spikey black hair and too blue eyes, looking shaken. “Sorry,” he said briefly as he headed to the back.

He found the agent in the break room. “Hey, you can’t bully our coworkers just because you need to get laid.”

And Chuck was pressed into a wall again. It seemed that was a _thing_ now. Not that he disliked it. “How do _you_ suggest I go about that without blowing our cover?” It was a dangerous tone, one that _dared_ him to suggest they do anything together.

“At least masturbate, fuck.”

“How do you know I’m not?”

Chuck couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Because if you are, you’re doing it waaaay wrong. C’mon, it’s healthy. _This_ isn’t.”

Casey was breathing heavily, containing his anger. He backed off a little, clearly trying to stay calm. The nerd just folded his arms and said, “It’s not like you don’t have opportunity. I find the time.”

Suddenly Chuck didn’t have air. He was pressed so hard into the wall that he could only take shallow breaths, and his mouth was covered with the agent’s. No tongue this time, but Casey never needed that to take Chuck’s breath away. The small amount of air he could get through his nose was Casey-scented, and he was dizzy.

When Casey pulled away, he said, “If you think I can masturbate to the sounds of you doing it, you’re dead wrong.”

And he left, trailing pieces of Chuck’s self-confidence behind him from his shoes. It was too early for this shit. BuyMore could fend for itself, Chuck was done with the agent for the day.

(-)

That turned out to be a bad plan. By the end of the day, Chuck was afraid Casey was going to get fired if those customers made the full complaints they threatened. Peace had to be made, and he thought he had a good neutral topic to start it. He beckoned Casey to the Home Theater Room, closed and locked the door, and closed the curtains. Casey looked wary, like a predator measuring its options.

“So, why are there guys, terrifying guys, coming into the BuyMore looking for me?”

The agent blinked. And the set of his shoulders relaxed a little. Casey could always talk business. “Well, Morgan said twice, right? So that’s two incidents to explain. I thought one might be that you knocked over some motorcycles outside a biker bar and fled in girly panic.”

“I would argue one can flee in panic without being girly. What’s the second one?”

Casey shrugged. “I figure it should have to do with me, since I seem to know and thwart these threats effortlessly.”

“Can I defend your honor somehow?”

“No. This is supposed to be believable.”

That drew a pout to the nerd’s lips. Which he would swear caught Casey’s eye. Focus, Chuck. Casey hates you. “Maybe not your honor. Maybe some guys were trying to pick a fight with you, and you were close to losing your temper, so I came in and said something to surprise them long enough to grab you and go.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to bring my temper to your sister’s attention anymore?” Casey asked.

It was a decent point. “I’ll just say I was so proud at how well you did, even when they started taking things over the line. Look, if you have a better idea, feel free to share it.”

The man grunted. “Fine. We have our stories straight.”

Chuck just got up and made to leave. A strong hand gripped his arm hard. “Look, this is out of control. The cover won’t last at this rate.”

The nerd sighed. “I wasn’t the one who tried to hurt you after giving you mixed fucking signals. It’s not like I even _can_ hurt you physically, or your theoretical emotions, so if I, as you put it, ‘weaponize sexual tension’ it’s just because it’s the only weapon I have.”

Something about that statement startled Casey. Anyone who didn’t study him wouldn’t be able to tell, but Chuck did. If only he knew which part.

A knock at the door made him jump, and Casey reached under the table for a gun before drawing the curtains to see who was on the other side. Lizzie waved enthusiastically at them. “Goddamn it.”

The big agent let her in. “The guys at the desk seemed to think I’d be interrupting a ‘bone session’, but I obviously knew better. What’s up?”

Chuck was somewhat relieved at her appearance. He could use a buffer. “Discussing our cover. And a cover story to explain some past incidents that my sister just found out about.”

“But what else is up? Stoner Dude asked me if psychopathy ran in the family when I said I was your cousin.”

“What did you tell him?” Chuck asked.

That smile was full of mischief. “I said at the family reunions, Casey is like Mr. Congeniality.”

That set Chuck laughing, and he needed a good laugh. A glance showed even Casey had a grudging smirk. Maybe they would be okay.

“Look, if you’re so concerned about mixed signals, I’ll make sure it’s clear when we’re alone that this is just a cover.” There was a weight to Casey’s words that was already crushing Chuck, sending him sinking into the depths of those blue eyes. So saying, he left.

A sigh escaped the nerd. “Today sucked.”

“Plan backfired?”

“Sorta? It worked perfectly, but the rest of the world can’t handle the fallout.”

Lizzie snorted and said, “Just tell him to jerk off and get it over with.”

Another sinking feeling. “I did. And he said if I thought he could masturbate to sounds of me masturbating, I was dead wrong.”

A sudden bark of laughter startled him. “Right. You didn’t see the look on his face and the way he tensed up last night when you started your show. He said when he hustled me out that it was for your privacy, but I know it was also for his.”

Insanity. “It can’t be. I told Casey that if he was masturbating, he was doing it wrong if he was still this pent-up.”

“Casey didn’t want me to see how it affected him. I’m actually pretty sure he’s a masochist, to listen to you when it so clearly turns him on, and not touch himself.”

Chuck never in a million years thought he’d be this comfortable talking about masturbation with a woman. Sure, his cheeks were a little pink, but nowhere near the embarrassment he would normally have. Was it because she was gay, or because she seemed so comfortable talking about it?

Wait… “What do you mean I turn him on?”

“I mean just what I said. And he has to have fantastic control to do what he does to you and not let you notice any arousal.”

“That’s…he said, right before he stabbed my feelings last night, that it didn’t matter how good it felt or how hard you got: it was cover. Nothing’s real.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Of course he said that. Look, it’s not impossible to fake arousal or pleasure; agents use it to manipulate people all the time. Hell, prostitutes make a living from it. But while hiding what he feels is a skillset that Casey has all but perfected, faking feelings and passion isn’t.”

Chuck felt dazed. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with that.” She was basically telling him that the cover was more to Casey when Casey himself was drilling the opposite into Chuck’s head. With a power drill.

“Just don’t get down on yourself. And don’t let him bully you. C’mon, I’m taking you to dinner.” She pulled the nerd up. Linking arms, she marched him out of the Home Theater Room.

When they walked past the DVDs where Casey was lurking, they paused for a moment while Lizzie said, “Stealing your boy-toy, Johnny. If you aren’t ever taking him out on a date, I’ll have to do it for you.” And she tapped his nose with one finger before moving on, not flinching at the rather terrifying growl that erupted behind them.

“I know you’ve got the fighting skills, but that still seems like almost suicidal behavior. _I_ wouldn’t do that, and he isn’t _allowed_ to kill me.” Chuck didn’t turn around. He did not want to see the expression that accompanied that noise. Maybe the big man would have calmed down by the time they got back home.

(-)

Dinner with Lizzie at a diner was fun. Talking like normal people about movies and music. And then it happened. He flashed. A woman who just sat two booths away was wearing some earrings that triggered it. She was a Russian assassin, so of course she was eating in the same diner as Chuck.

“Chuck, are you okay? You looked sick for a minute there.”

“Uh, Lizzie, don’t look over your shoulder, but a Russian assassin just sat down behind you. Her name is Yelena Orlov, and she’s known for seducing high-value targets before killing them.”

The agent’s brow furrowed. “How do you know all that from looking at her? Did you read her file?”

Chuck knew what he was officially listed as, as far as his value as an asset. “Look, the government didn’t put you and Casey here because they were impressed with my comic book collection. I’m the best information analyst you’ve got. Trust me. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Alright.” Lizzie pulled out her phone. “Just texted my darling cousin so he can join us.”

After a few minutes passed, a man showed up to join Yelena. He looked like someone Chuck would get along with: nerdy-looking and clearly self-conscious about having dinner with a beautiful woman. So what high-value target was he that she would meet him in a diner?

Their food got to their table a minute or two before Casey did. He immediately scooted in beside Chuck, slid an arm around his waist comfortably, and stole a few fries. “So, I guess dinner got more interesting?”

Chuck pulled his plate closer and took a bite of his burger. He was starving, and he knew from experience they might have to leave at any moment. That warm arm felt so nice as it pulled him close to the bigger man. He fought not to melt into the embrace for a few moments before giving up.

“Chuck spotted a Russian assassin two booths behind me. Not sure who her date is, but Chuck said that she seduces high-value targets, so he must be someone important.”

The big agent squeezed Chuck for a moment, and the warning was clear: no Intersect. The nerd pulled the hand from his waist to his mouth and bit it while holding eye contact. With the challenge in his gaze, the message was clear: don’t act like I’m stupid. But he also noticed Casey’s eyes dilate like a sudden explosion. Okay, Casey knew Chuck liked his hair pulled, but now Chuck knew that Casey liked biting.

He returned to his meal as that hand returned to pull him in close with a much firmer grip. And Casey stole more fries. Their waitress returned to get an order from Casey, who just asked for coffee.

The nerd had noticed something in his covert observations of the assassin. “Guys, she’s not dressed to seduce.” It was true. She had on a plain blue T-shirt, not overly fitted, under a white sweater jacket, also plain. Chuck had seen that she was wearing jeans before she sat down. Her earrings were real sapphires, something she had taken from her mother’s corpse after she killed her, Chuck knew, but everything else was casual, not dressed to impress.

Casey hummed thoughtfully. “He looks like a pretty simple guy. Might be suspicious if she was really dressed up.”

“Not even a low-cut top?” Lizzie asked. She had finished her food and started fiddling with the napkin dispenser, seemingly idly, but Chuck realized she was using the shiny surface to look behind her.

“And if he’s high-value in some way, she would try at least a little, right?” Even her body language was relaxed, Chuck realized. She wasn’t trying to entice him at all. And he was suddenly reminded of when Casey had said about Chuck: he was after something serious, so seduction wasn’t the way to get it.

“Am I crazy, or is she on an actual date?” Chuck asked.

“No, a seductive assassin does not take time out of her murderous schedule to date and fall in love.”

Lizzie eyed Casey as he said that. “You don’t have to take time, Casey. Few people plan to fall in love. Even hardened assassins are human.”

That got her a glare, but Chuck was paying more attention to the woman. She looked…happy. Smiling and laughing. She might be the best actress ever, because Chuck was downright convinced that she was enjoying herself.

And it happened. As she settled back after a good laugh, her eyes met Chuck’s. Far from panic at being caught looking, he just smiled at her and settled in closer to Casey, apparently ignoring her. He didn’t have to fake looking content. He leaned over and kissed Casey’s cheek before settling his face on his collarbone. “My money is on love.”

The agent stiffened under him as he said that and grunted. “We’ll see. I’ll find out who he is when they go to pay, and when we’ve investigated his affiliations, we can plan from there. If that’s her target, we can keep her in our sights as long as he’s in hers.”

“Or, maybe Chuck is right, and this is harmless,” Lizzie said with a shrug.

“We can’t just let an assassin hang around LA because she’s ‘in love’,” Casey said, the disdain in his voice making it clear what he thought of Chuck’s theory.

“Everyone deserves a chance to be happy,” Chuck said.

“After a certain body count, that isn’t true anymore,” Casey said, a grumble.

Now wasn’t that telling. Casey was an assassin, and if he was considered the best, Chuck knew he had to have an impressive body count. Did he believe that meant he shouldn’t be happy? Chuck believed that Casey was a good guy, overall, and he supposed that meant the big guy had a conscience somewhere in there.

“Everyone, Casey,” Chuck insisted.

“They’re getting up,” Lizzie said. She picked up the check that the waitress had left and casually sauntered to the cash register behind the couple.

“Cut it out with the touchy-feels. Gonna make me sick,” Casey said.

“I’m only trying to protect our cover. It’s not real, so what’s the harm?” Chuck asked. He was proud at how indifferent he sounded.

Of course, he bit into Casey’s clavicle right after saying that. The grunt that got him was startled, and if he didn’t know better, a little needy. But he told himself he knew better. It didn’t matter how good it felt: it was cover.

The arm around him was suddenly holding him tight enough to bruise. “Chuck, stop that.” It was a firm and serious tone, so Chuck let go.

“Don’t worry, I know better.” He couldn’t entirely suppress the depression from his voice.

“You need to. This isn’t…”

The nerd waited, but Casey never finished his statement. Lizzie returned. “Got the name. Herbert Miller. Let’s head home, I think we’ve done some good work for the night. I’ll have everything on this guy by the morning.”

As they parted in the parking lot, Lizzie said, before climbing into her muscle car, “For the record, I agree with Chuck on this one.”

And Chuck got in Casey’s car with him. “Should I omit Lizzie’s involvement and just call this our date when my sister asks?”

Casey grunted. “You left the BuyMore with her. Means we all had dinner together.”

It was silent in the car until Casey parked. “You can’t do things like that.”

Chuck got out, because that assertion that kind of pissed him off. He walked towards the apartments ahead of the agent, saying, “I’m sorry if I confused you. I may be a cock-tease, but I try to be up-front about it. Maybe you shouldn’t take it so seriously.”

And, again, he was pressed into the wall of the short tunnel entrance. “You figured out you can bite me, and you’re trying to use it to your advantage. I warned you about this.”

“Gee, it’s not like someone has been pulling my hair, which I didn’t even know I liked until you got rough with me by the way, and using it as a handle to maneuver and manipulate me. I had no idea it wasn’t fair game to exploit weaknesses.”

They had a staring contest that Chuck didn’t back down from. Lizzie had said not to let himself be bullied, and he wasn’t. And suddenly Casey was pulling his hair, exposing the nerd’s throat. He kissed and nipped and it wasn’t fair! “I’m going to fucking bite you, you fucking cheater,” Chuck said, squirming.

“How will you do that?”

Chuck brought his hands to the big man’s neck and tried to pull him away. He couldn’t. Frustrated, he raked his nails from the back between those broad shoulders to the nape of his neck. He got a groan for his trouble. Casey was suddenly pressing Chuck into the wall hard. That mouth was invading his again, and the hair was getting to the wrong side of painful.

This was a fight. And Chuck had just picked up another weapon. He untucked the agent’s shirt and clawed down his lower back, hard enough to possibly draw blood. The groan he got that time was tinged with desperation, and one thick, muscular leg was suddenly pressed between his, drawing whimpers from him at how good the pressure felt on his erection. Of course, that left his leg ideally placed to brush between Casey’s.

The agent was hard, and the brief contact made that frame shake. God, Casey had to have balls blue enough to envy his eyes. He broke the kiss, panting, giving Chuck time to say, “Fuck, you want it bad, don’t you? If you ask nicely, I’ll-”

Chuck was suddenly alone, Casey rapidly retreating. Not bothering to chase him, Chuck went home. And it was empty. Right, Awesome and Ellie were out. Actually, they were supposed to be gone for a day or two, visiting Mr. and Mrs. Awesome, if he remembered. Thank God.

He climbed onto his bed, stripping down. There was a video bug in his room somewhere, and Chuck wasn’t hiding anything this time. “You don’t get to be fucking pissy about me jerking off. If you were less of a dysfunctional asshole, you’d have the goddamn sense to do it yourself.”

Then he started stroking, groaning loudly. “Fuck, you’re the worst kind of tease.”

The nerd sighed and said, “Wonder what it would be like to have you touch me for real. I wanna touch you and figure out every way to make you moan. I want to take you apart and put you back together. Prove that you can trust, that you can be happy.”

It was escalating quickly. The big man had him too wound up. “Mmm, fuck, do you want to touch me, Casey? You seem to like doing it everywhere else, I bet you’d like to get your hands on my dick. You know I’d let you. I wouldn’t be able to resist. Oh, God, I’m gonna cum just thinking about it. Your hand pumping me hard. Those callouses. Fuck, I’m cumming, Casey, I’m cumming!”

Chuck wasn’t sure he’d ever cum harder in his life, knowing Casey was listening and maybe even watching him. He let out desperate whimpers and cried out, not bothering to be quiet. When he came down, panting, his high was ruined by an ache in his chest. “I really don’t know better anymore, Casey.”

Knowing he was going to start crying soon, Chuck went to take a shower. God, _he_ didn’t know if his dick or his feelings were in charge anymore either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got pretty intense. Since Chuck weaponized sexual tension, Casey is ready for war. Don’t worry, there will be tender things later. Right now they’re both too heated.
> 
> Things will get worse before they get getter. Feel free to review, I love even a short little comment. Thanks for reading!


	5. Things That Make Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Gunshot Wounds and Knife Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun? No. Hurt feels. But we de-escalate. Get back to fluffier things. And then dirty smutty goodness.

When Chuck left the next morning, Casey looked grumpy. But not enraged, and his body was looser than it had been. Thank God, he must have finally caved and got off. Chuck really thought today would be the day the BuyMore burned.

“Feel better today?” Chuck asked as they headed towards the agent’s car.

He got a scowl and grunt that said, “Yes, but I’m not going to admit it.” It was handy to be fluent in Casey.

“Good. I feel better too. A good orgasm-” and a long, hard cry, “-and everything feels better.”

Now Casey looked slightly uncomfortable. “You know we have audio in your bathroom, right?”

Fuck. Chuck hoped he shower would drown out his sobs sufficiently. Apparently not. “Bugging my bathroom is beyond creepy; is nothing sacred to you people?”

“Only the right to bear arms.”

Chuck snorted, unable to stay too depressed at that. But he still didn’t want to talk about his masturbation monologue, and he doubted Casey did either. So that was one blessing. Except…

“This is really out of hand, Chuck. I’m not Sarah, but this is getting almost worse. Maybe you should establish a cover with Jordan instead, she-”

The nerd pushed the agent into the wall this time, meeting minimal resistance since he surprised the bigger man. “No!” That probably sounded a little desperate. “After making this cover believable, no one is gonna buy that I dumped you to start a lukewarm relationship with your gay cousin.”

“We could say she’s bi,” Casey said, pushing Chuck away and walking to the car.

“Still wouldn’t work.” Once they were buckled up and on the road, Chuck said, “You know, this doesn’t seem difficult for you. Are you into guys?”

“Look, I’m not going to play games with you. We can’t fall in love and walk off into the sunset. You’re a decent guy, Chuck, but I’m not interested. So stop pushing.”

It hurt, but he appreciated Casey’s honesty. Of course, his traitorous brain noticed that Casey said, “ _can’t_ fall in love”, not “won’t” or “haven’t”. It was like his brain was a kamikaze pilot, determined to crash and burn.

“Fair enough. Are you going to answer the question?”

“Yes, I’m bi. Happy?” He could tell from Casey’s tone that he considered it a dangerous admission. Of course, even without Lizzie telling him that Casey couldn’t fake passion, he had been pretty sure that any guy who could kiss and touch him like _that_ wasn’t uninterested in dicks, so he really just wanted confirmation.

“Yes. Inquiring minds wanted to know.”

“Chuck, if we continue this cover, and you keep pushing, I’m going to stop playing nice. It’s what I was talking about yesterday.”

_This_ was Casey playing nice?! What was the alternative, gunshot wounds and knife fights? “How the hell are you playing nice?”

They had arrived at work, and the big man trained those blue eyes on him. “I stopped talking about Sarah. I stopped you from crying. I make nice when your lady feelings get hurt.”

Uh-oh, Chuck thought he knew exactly where this was going. Even if this wasn’t precisely _nice_ , Casey was threatening to get _mean_. The nerd’s chest was suddenly tight enough to make breathing difficult. “Fine. I’ll stop pushing. You don’t have to threaten to destroy me.”

And he got out of the car, moving quickly to leave the agent behind. He wasn’t in the mood to play boyfriend, not now that he knew this was such a hardship for Casey.

When the store was open, Morgan sidled up to him. “So, big man is better today. I’d ask if you two finally did something, but _you_ somehow seem worse.”

There were times when Morgan knowing him so well was inconvenient. “It’s nothing important, Morgan, please let it go.”

“Fine, but if he’s hurting you, I’ll risk dismemberment and tear him a new one.”

That eased the pain in Chuck’s chest. “I love you, buddy.”

“Anytime, pal.”

So, close to lunch, when Casey caught him outside the Nerd Herd desk and slid an arm around him, Chuck tried to stay calm. His chest was tight again. “What do you say we go get some food?” The deep rumbling tone made him want to shiver.

Those lips were on his, not deep and passionate, but lingering and soft. And Chuck was going to burst into tears. In front of everyone. In the name of protecting their cover, and his dignity, he pushed Casey away and retreated towards the break room. It was empty, thank God, so when he finally let go there was no one to hear.

The door opened, and Chuck was afraid that he would have to face Casey, but he got spun around into a hug from Morgan. “This is what I mean. What the hell happened with you two? Him kissing you makes you _cry_? What the fuck did he do to you?”

Trying to get himself under control again, Chuck said, “We had a fight. But, being Casey, he wants to ignore my ‘lady feelings’ and get back to normal.”

“That’s not acceptable. If he’s your boyfriend, he needs to _act_ like it.”

It _was_ acting. And the more Casey acted, the more damage it would cause. Morgan scoffed. “His cousin treats you better than he does.”

“Lizzie is really, really nice,” he said in a small, uncertain voice. Because was he really going to have to fake-date a lesbian? Granted, she _would_ treat him better than Casey did.

“Maybe you should date her instead,” and Morgan’s tone was partially serious.

“Yeah, maybe…” But Chuck sniffed, trying to keep it together. “But I really like Casey. Apparently no matter how much he hurts me.”

“That’s not a healthy relationship, Chuck.”

“I know. But it is what it is.”

The door opened and Casey entered. Morgan immediately moved between him and Chuck. “Hey, I don’t care how scary you are, leave Chuck alone. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

But Casey’s eyes, while irritated with Morgan, weren’t angry. They were _worried_. And Chuck didn’t want Morgan fighting the agent. “It’s okay, Morgan. Thanks for listening, buddy, but we’ll be fine.”

Warily, looking between the two, Morgan left. Casey sighed. “Look, I don’t _want_ to hurt you, Chuck, but I don’t see another way to get you to stop risking our cover and confusing yourself. If it means our fake relationship turns lukewarm, so be it. I’m going to protect you no matter what. Jordan is…nice, but I still don’t trust her, and she still doesn’t know your full story.”

“God, stop saying things that make me love you.” Oops. That was supposed to be an innie thought, not an outie one. This was _bad_.

Casey looked stunned, almost alarmed. He didn’t say anything. The silence stretched as Chuck waited to see what he would say.

It was too awkward. “Ignore that. I didn’t say anything. Fine, I’ll stop pushing. Then you don’t have to destroy me. Fair enough.”

And Chuck pushed past the agent to make his escape. He was surprised Casey didn’t chase him down and demand an explanation. Of course, the agent probably wanted to ignore that confession almost as much as Chuck did. Talk about confusing their cover.

(-)

Chuck ducked out of work early that day and took the Herder home. He would sooner have walked home barefoot than carpool with Casey after that disastrous confession. When he got home, he settled in his room playing Skyrim, a rare deviation from his normal modern warfare games. Granted, he was primarily an archer, so he was still shooting. A dragon had attacked as he left his house and provoked the giant that lived in his side yard into fighting when there was a knock on the door. He paused and went to answer it.

It was Casey, with a pizza and a rented DVD. Not what Chuck expected. “Uh, hi. I guess you want to come in?” He stepped aside to let the agent in.

“If close-quarters fighting confuses you and pushing you away hurts you…we need to find a middle ground.” It was said stiffly, eyes briefly meeting Chuck’s before looking away.

Chuck snorted. “You call that ‘close-quarters fighting’? Wait…” a grin spread on his face, “are you saying, ‘let’s just be friends’?”

An uncomfortable grunt and disgruntled scowl said, “Not if you’re going to phrase it that way.”

The nerd couldn’t stop smiling. “I think that’s a great idea. Not mean, not aggressively sexual, just…comfortable.”

“Doesn’t mean our cover in public would change. But when we’re alone together, this might…”

“Even us out,” Chuck said. “I think you’re a genius, Casey.” Because just the suggestion had his chest feeling lighter. He could breathe better. “What movie did you bring?”

“Mystery Men,” Casey said, and the way he said it told Chuck he had no idea what he had gotten.

“That’s not a new movie, how did you…Morgan told you to get it, didn’t he? He knows I love it.”

Casey grunted. “Little gnome came to find me after you left. Gave me a stern lecture on how I was treating you. Said I should bring a movie to smooth things over…”

A suspicion came over Chuck. “He said something else, didn’t he?”

The agent set the box on the coffee table and went to get plates so his back was to Chuck. “He said that you were clearly good for me, and if we ever had sex you might just be able to fix me into a real person.”

That bothered Chuck, and not just in that Morgan was talking about his fictional sex life with Casey…again. “You _are_ a real person. And you aren’t really broken.”

“You don’t know me that well, Chuck.”

A light pang struck the nerd. “Look, maybe you’ve _been_ broken, but it just means you pieced yourself back together into who you are now. More rough and uneven, maybe still a bit split in places, but that doesn’t make you broken. Just means you’re mended. Reshaped. _Reinforced_.”

Casey stilled in his reach for the plates. He said something a voice quiet enough that Chuck couldn’t hear. Then he sighed. “You see the best in everyone. It’s annoyingly optimistic.”

“I don’t think anyone _tries_ to see the good in you, especially you. Luckily, you’ve got a friend like me.”

This really was working. Sure, maybe he still loved Casey, but at least this wasn’t tugging at his heart and dick or tearing him into pieces. The agent came back with plates, and they got their pizza (supreme plus anchovies, because of course Chuck’s stalker knew the nerd’s weird and rarely indulged tastes) and settled on the couch. Chuck made sure to sit right on the end. Casey wouldn’t be able to accuse him of confusing things, and Chuck wouldn’t be tempted to try and cuddle.

They’d scarcely gotten to the fight in the nursing home when there was a knock on the door. Chuck paused and went to answer it. It was Lizzie. “Hey, guys! Got all the info on Herbert.” She looked around Chuck to where Casey still sat on the couch with a slice of pizza. “Mystery Men? Oh, after I brief you, I am _so_ in.”

She settled in the middle of the couch, laying files out over the pizza box and the rest of the coffee table. “For the record, Chuck and I told you so, Casey. This guy has zero ties to anything suspicious. He’s an accountant for a bunch of small businesses, and he does pro bono work for a homeless shelter, a group home for orphaned children, a pet rescue clinic, and a cancer charity.”

“Suspiciously good,” Casey said, and Chuck laughed.

“Gee, what could someone who has seen the _darkest_ corners of humanity, has done _terrible_ things, want with someone who wants to _fix_ what has gone wrong, wants to _help_ people lead better lives. Who _cares_. I’m stumped.” The nerd smirked at the agent.

“Assassins don’t fall in love with saints. It’s ridiculous.”

This was really starting to bother Chuck. This was Casey dismissing himself. “Maybe he sees something in her that no one else does, or that everyone is _unwilling_ to see. Maybe he sees the good in her. Maybe she sometimes wanted a better life, a happier life, but never thought she might deserve it until she met him.” Chuck fixed Casey with a pointed stare. “Assassins are real people too, Casey.”

Lizzie was gathering the files and looking between them. “Uh, well put, Chuck. Although I feel the lines are a little blurrier on that when it comes to the ones who can be clinically diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Chuck said.

“Anyway, let’s watch. Doing Mystery Men and pizza without me is just rude.” Lizzie smirked and grabbed a napkin to put a piece of pizza on.

“How are we supposed to know you like Mystery Men?” Chuck asked. “Not that it doesn’t make you awesome.”

“We just met you this past week. And this is our cover date.” Casey scowled at her.

“Slash-Friends-Hang-Out,” Chuck added with a smile thrown Casey’s way.

Lizzie looked between them. “I’m glad you’re getting along, so I’ll leave if I’m in the way.”

Chuck shook his head, though Casey gave him a disapproving frown. Even if it was a date/hang-out, it wasn’t a bad idea to have a buffer while they got used to each other. “When it comes to friends, the more the merrier, right?”

That got him a pleased grin from the younger agent. “Right. Now, before we start, which of you two weirdos got anchovies?”

Casey snorted and Chuck laughed. “He ordered it, but only because a stalker makes an awesome cover-boyfriend-slash-friend. He knows that every once in a while I indulge in one.”

“Yeah, well, next movie night we’re getting more than one pizza, because these little things ruin the whole pie.”

“I like that you think you’re getting invited to our next movie night,” Casey said, challenge in his tone.

“I like that we’re _having_ a next movie night, so I’m happy either way,” Chuck said. This was nice. This was comfortable and pleasant. “Although if Morgan finds out I started movie nights that aren’t dates and didn’t invite him, I’ll never hear the end of it. Not to mention he gets the credit for this one.”

“Your beardy little best friend? Why not? More the merrier,” Lizzie said, but Casey just growled.

Chuckling, the nerd said, “We can have you on one end of the couch and him on the other. We will survive.”

“Less talk, more forks.” Lizzie grabbed the remote and hit play.

And Captain Amazing had barely started complaining about his lame villains when there were voices in the courtyard. Ellie and Awesome. “Lizzie! Switch with Casey!”

Casey slid across the couch at the same time Lizzie leapt in the air to the spot Casey had been at. It was impressively well-coordinated for being done on the fly, and Chuck sometimes forgot when they weren’t actively fighting that his friends were also ninjas.

Lizzie quickly moved the folder on Herbert Miller under the pizza box, and a strong arm wrapped around him. He leaned into it just as the door opened. “Oh, hey, Sis!”

“Oh, Casey and Chuck! And…” Ellie hesitated, “is it Lizzie?”

The young agent beamed at her. “That’s right!” She paused the movie. “I see my reputation precedes me. Johnny has only been saying good things, right?”

“I’ve only told them your name and that you’re my cousin, calm down,” Casey grumbled, and Chuck loved that he could _feel_ the words.

Because however nice the “let’s just be friends” proposal was turning out to be, he still relished being that close, being about to touch Casey. He was glad their cover would still allow him those luxuries, and more. Hopefully the “and more” wouldn’t make everything worse again.

“Awesome to meet you, Lizzie. We’ll stop crashing your movie night and go unpack,” Devon said, taking two suitcases back to their room.

Ellie was about to follow, but her eyes narrowed as they spied the coffee table. The nerd was nervous for a moment that the government file was still visible. “Chuck, what have I said about ordering anchovies on a pizza for everyone?”

“I ordered it,” Casey said, picking up the slice in front of him (that was actually Lizzie’s on a napkin) and taking a bite.

When his sister’s eyes widened, Chuck said, “I mentioned once a while back that I like them, and he showed up with my favorite pizza tonight.” He slid his other arm around the front of Casey so he was hugging him. Kissing the agent’s cheek, he snuggled in on that broad shoulder to look at his sister. “Awesome boyfriend, right?”

He heard “Absolutely!” come from the bedroom and giggled. The nerd knew it wouldn’t always be this easy, but right now it was so effortless to play his part and enjoy it.

“Hey, sorry we didn’t say goodbye, but you rushed out kind of quickly that morning,” Ellie said, eyeing her brother carefully. “We should talk later. Enjoy the movie, guys.” She went to her bedroom.

“Nice ninja skills,” Chuck said quietly. “Um, they could come back out. And I know better. And this is nice, so…can we stay like this?”

A chuckle that he felt more than heard rumbled through the bigger man, and a broad hand started rubbing up and down the nerd’s spine. “Yeah, Chuck, we can stay like this.”

Chuck felt like a cat, wanting to press at the hand petting him, and it was hard to resist. Casey’s other hand briefly petted through his hair, and he arched into it before he could stop himself. “Sorry, it just…feels good.” Why did he have to admit that?

But that hand on his back just applied more pressure, and Chuck melted against the older man, and he totally did _not_ let out a whimper. Another amused rumble under his face. “Get comfortable, dork, we have a whole geeky movie to get through.”

It seemed like permission. As Lizzie got up to turn off the light, he pressed his back harder against that hand and was rewarded with more forceful petting. He sighed and settled down, but still got that firmer touch. “Thanks.” He got a grunt in reply.

The movie started up again, and, feeling a little cat-like and nearly drunk from all that affection, he idly dragged his fingernails up the agent’s thigh. A sharp inhale that was nearly a gasp made him realize his mistake. “Sorry!” he whispered frantically. “I wasn’t trying to-”

The hand at his back got even more forceful, pressing Chuck into Casey. “Shut up, Chuck.”

He shut up. He had worried that the petting would stop, but it only seemed to idly spread. It started to cover more of his back, then slide down his side a little, even venturing against his stomach a few times in an almost ticklishly pleasurable sensation. He got hotter as the hand slid down the outside of his thigh, the side of his ass, the top of his thigh. When it slid up the inner seam of his legs, a jolt of _want_ struck Chuck, and he realized that, while no longer engaging in “close-quarters combat”, Casey was taking out his very gentle and pleasant revenge.

Not going to complain or escalate, he simply said, “Friends can touch, right?”

Lizzie snorted. “Not like that. And shhh!”

Oh, it was going to be hard to stay quiet when he touched himself tonight.

(-)

When he settled in that night, Chuck decided he couldn’t pretend the bugs weren’t there. “Sorry,” he said softly. “But you were happy to wind me up, and I need this.”

So saying, he slid under his covers and took off his boxers. Much as he wanted to enjoy it, the nerd didn’t dawdle. He wouldn’t be able to stay quiet if he gave himself the sort of attention he wanted right now.

Chuck needed the right fantasy to spur him on. Tonight. They were alone, and Chuck was completely naked. Casey was fully clothed. The agent pulled him over to straddle his lap, making the nerd feel so exposed and vulnerable while Casey was safe and in control. “What do you want, Chuck?” the man asked in that rumbling deep voice of his.

“Pet me,” Chuck whispered, and was alarmed to realize he’d said it aloud as well. Fuck. Well, no taking it back, might as well get on with it.

Casey pulled the slender form against him, and Chuck hugged himself to the big man, chin on his shoulder and erection pressed into his shirt. Those big hands slid over his naked back, and he moaned. Why was a simple touch so powerful? Because Casey was?

“You like that, don’t you? Oh, you’re trying to stay still, but you want it harder, right?”

The nerd could only whimper and nod. But one of those hands fisted in his hair and pulled, drawing a short cry from him. “I asked you a question. Answer me properly.”

“Yes!” Chuck gasped. “Oh, I want it harder. Please?”

And his manners were rewarded with renewed force. One hand slid to grasp his ass, drawing a whine from him. The hand pushed to encourage Chuck to move his hips, which he did. Humping a fully clothed man should not be devastatingly arousing.

The hand returned to his back, but Chuck kept moving, enjoying the feel of the rough shirt over hard muscle. A hand patted his head and he felt the vibrations in his cock as Casey growled, “Good boy.”

A sharp gasp and Chuck was cumming, those two words powerful enough to surprise him with climax. “Oh, fuck, Casey,” he moaned.

As his body melted and his breathing slowed, he groaned in slight frustration still. He accepted that he wanted to be dominated by the powerful man (because who wouldn’t?), but to be his _pet_? Chuck had never fantasized about anything like that before now. Casey brought out all kinds of new surprises from him. But his **pet**? This was _bad_.

(-)

The carpool the next morning was surprisingly comfortable, no indication from Casey that he had been listening the night before, though he had to have been. Maybe the “friends” thing meant avoiding awkward topics now. But Chuck had also noted that Casey was relaxed. He’d said he couldn’t get off when Chuck did, but it sure seemed like he was. Ellie had had a shift at work and Devon was out biking, so he put that conversation off a little longer. Nothing unpleasant to spoil the good vibe between them. Casey kissed his cheek when they got in the store.

Chuck went to find Morgan. “I don’t think I tell you enough that you’re my best friend and I love you.

“Movie night went well?”

“Yeah, and we talked a few things through. Though Lizzie came and crashed when she saw we were watching Mystery Men.”

“What? That’s it, I’m so coming to the next movie night!” Morgan sounded cheated.

“I already told them you were. Don’t worry, Casey and Lizzie could never steal me away from you.” Unless there was a National Emergency or someone was trying to kill someone or blow something up or ship something bad or a bunch of other reasons why they _would_ steal him away. Temporarily.

“Chuck.” That sloth-like tone of Jeff’s came from behind him. When he turned, Jeff said, “Off-site repair.”

“Alright. See ya, buddy, duty calls.”

(-)

It was a house that had a For Sale sign on the front lawn. With no one parked in front of it. Maybe the realtor had a presentation they couldn’t finish because their computer was broken. Maybe they parked in the garage to illustrate the space. Maybe this was all perfectly normal.

When he went to the door, which had a sign that said, “Come in!”, he was starting to get nervous. His fledgling spy senses were tingling. He closed the door behind him, calling, “Nerd Herd! Your computer needs fixed?”

“Chuck Bartowski, yes?” It was the accented voice of a woman.

Yeah, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, that pet thing just kinda happened and took me by surprise. The masturbation scene wasn’t in there originally, and it kind of wrote itself in. And now I have to figure it into future plans (because, yes, there is a detailed plan of escalating sex scenes).
> 
> Also, obviously Skyrim wasn’t around when the show came out, but meh. Prerogatives of a fanfic writer. (Also, my Lakeview Manor always gets a giant standing in the side yard night and day until something provokes it. It’s weird.) I don’t play Call of Duty, so “write what you know”, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, I really hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to review.


	6. Too Soft, Too Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Scratching and Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart-to-heart with an assassin. Also, remember how fluffy and smutty-fun things were at the end of last chapter? Yeah, not a thing here. These two can’t seem to get along consistently. Except for the smut at the end. XD

Chuck missed the Golden Age of his life where he didn’t instantly recognize the sound of a gun being cocked, and when he couldn’t immediately seek out and find the person pointing it at him based on where the sound came from. Those were the good old days. Such days had gone and would never come again. Even if he got out of the spy game, these were instincts he would keep for life.

It was, of course, Yelena Orlov. “What do you and John Casey want with me?”

“Me? Nothing. I was eating out with my boyfriend and his cousin.” Given that she had used Casey’s name, it was probably useless to lie, but he had to try.

“I know what John Casey looks like. I may not know what he’s doing here with you, but you clearly aren’t a field agent. Analyst?”

“Bout the shape of things, yeah.” Okay, why bother lying? He was bad at it, and it wasn’t going to do any good.

Yelena locked the door. “Come, there are cookies from the open house today.” She gestured with the gun for him to head to the kitchen.

Chuck carefully took a stool at the island, set down his off-site repair clipboard, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the plate. He didn’t eat it; he had enough sense to consider it could be drugged or poisoned. The woman sighed. “Give me a piece.” Breaking off a bite of cookie, he set it down on the counter and slid it to her. She popped it into her mouth and smiled. “Good cookies.”

So the nerd started nibbling. They _were_ good. “So, I’m thinking there’s no computer to fix.”

The assassin smiled. “No. I had to talk to you away from Casey. I appreciate you not touching your watch. Please don’t try to.”

It hadn’t actually occurred to Chuck to signal for help. Perhaps because he had the survival instincts of an overly-trusting bunny rabbit, but it was probably because he didn’t feel terribly threatened, gun and all. “I don’t feel like you want to hurt me. I don’t think you plan to hurt me unless you have to.”

The gun was lowered a little. “Perceptive. I want to know what you and Casey want with me.”

“Seriously, I was out to dinner when I saw you. Casey joined us, and, well, you make for an interesting conversation topic. Was it your first date?” He probably shouldn’t have asked, but he was curious.

She blinked in surprise. “No. Herbert and I have known each other for years.”

“But you love him.” It wasn’t a statement, wasn’t a question. Chuck wanted to see what she would say.

Sighing, she sat down on a stool at the other end of the counter. “You’re like him. You don’t belong in our world. Too soft, too sweet. Like the cookies.”

“I think they’re the right amount of soft and sweet,” he said with a sniff, pretending to be defensive.

“You love John Casey,” she said.

Chuck knew he was blushing. “He’s only my boyfriend as a cover. It’s not real.”

“Perhaps for a hardened assassin, but not for you. You weren’t pretending.”

Why pretend? “Of course I love him. It’s pretty hard not to.”

Yelena laughed at that. “Most would not consider him loveable, let alone irresistible.”

“They don’t bother to get to know him at all. I said the same thing to him: ‘It is a powerful thing to be seen.’”

That drew a sigh from the beautiful woman. “I envy him. You know what he is and care anyway. I can’t tell Herbert about me, for both our safeties. Even if he perhaps loves me, that might not be true if ‘I am seen’.”

The nerd reached for another cookie. “That’s a tough situation. Until I was thrown into all this, I didn’t realize that honesty could be dangerous, that lies could be good. It took a while to wrap my head around. I’m still not sure it’s firmly settled on the idea.”

“Does Casey love you?” Yelena asked, the question both sudden and casual.

He knew his face had to be bright red. “Um, well, I know he cares about me. And he’s attracted to me.”

“So he loves you.”

“I didn’t say that. He always wants to make sure that I know our cover is fake.”

“Of course he does; loving you is dangerous, probably more so since he works for the government and not himself. And he _does_ love you if you know that he cares and finds you attractive. A man like him keeps everything to himself, shares nothing of what he feels. Letting you see anything means you’re very important to him. If he shows he _cares_ , he loves you.”

Chuck was stunned. Like when Lizzie was saying things about Casey but compounded. Yelena was like Casey in a lot of ways. Her opinion meant something more. “I…he’ll never say anything, even if that’s true.”

“Then he is a fool. Everything he wants and he lets it slip away. Lucky bastard.”

It was sad to see her envy Casey. Especially when Casey saw himself and Yelena as unlovable and moreover, _unworthy_ of happiness. “He said after a certain body count, you don’t have the right to be happy anymore. I don’t think he believes he deserves to get what he wants.”

“‘A certain body count’, huh?” Yelena mused on that. “I know his is higher than mine. Perils of killing who you’re _told_ to and not who you _decide_ to. Of course, that also makes him more than an assassin. He’s a soldier, a protector, an agent. Not a murderer for hire.”

“But you didn’t _want_ to be an assassin,” Chuck said, then regretted it. Yelena looked guarded, and the gun was fully raised to point at him again.

“What do you mean?”

The nerd winced. “Research is my job, and I’m good at it. You were raised to carry on the family business. Your mother trained you to do what you’re doing. I’m sure as a little girl you had other ideas about what you wanted from life.”

Yelena’s eyes looked a little shiny. “When I was six, I told her I wanted to be a nurse.” She shuddered. “I regretted sharing that.”

“God, I can’t blame you for killing her.”

That gun cocked. “You are _dangerously_ well-informed, Chuck.”

Chuck slowly raised his hands. “ _Very_ good at my job. And...you should do something else, Yelena. She’s dead. You aren’t a scared little girl who can be bullied. I’m sure you have money. You could find something else to do, something _good_.”

Nothing about her breathing changed, but tears slid down her face. When she said nothing, though, the nerd added, “Please leave LA. At least for a while. I don’t want Casey to come after you, but he will if you’re here. You could find some place to settle down, to start a new life, be a nurse, if you want. You could come back and take Herbert with you.”

She set the gun on the counter and wiped her eyes. “You are dangerous, Chuck Bartowski. John Casey is in trouble with you.”

Leaving her gun behind, she approached the nerd. Chuck stood up, slightly wary. But Yelena hugged him. It was brief, but it was followed by a kiss to the cheek. Then she returned to sit by her gun. “Thank you. Go now. Take good care of your assassin.”

“Um…” Chuck pushed the clipboard at her. “Could you put down a signature that I fixed your computer and you were satisfied with the level of customer service you received?”

Yelena laughed at that, long and hard. She kept laughing as she signed and pushed the clipboard back at him. “John Casey is a lucky man.”

He picked up the clipboard. “Good luck, Yelena. I hope you become everything you ever wanted to be.” And he left.

(-)

When he got back to the BuyMore, he approached his cover boyfriend. “So, I was wondering if tonight…” He trailed off as Casey inhaled and his eyes narrowed. Uh-oh.

The nerd was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the break room. Jeff and Lester were sitting at a table, and the new guy was examining his choices at the soda machine. “Out!” Casey barked. The two Nerd Herders scrambled to get away, but the new guy frowned at the big man.

“We need to talk,” Chuck said, because he knew this probably looked bad from an outside perspective. Hell, it looked bad from his perspective.

New Guy left, and Casey locked the door and drew the blinds. Then Chuck was against the wall, two big hands squeezing his biceps tight. “Why do you smell like women’s perfume and have a trace amount of lipstick on your face?”

“Do I?” Chuck asked, and it was an honest question, because he hadn’t realized that. When those hands tightened painfully, he said, “I was talking with a woman and she hugged me and kissed my cheek.”

“What woman, and why?”

“I was doing an off-site repair, and she was grateful.” When that got him a glare from those blue eyes demanding the truth, he sighed. “I was having a heart-to-heart with Yelena Orlov.”

“What?!” Those hands gripped tight enough to make him cry out.

“Casey, that hurts!”

Only loosening his grip a little, Casey demanded, “Why were you hanging out with a Russian assassin?”

“She recognized you in the diner, so she lured me out to see what you wanted with her because it was easy to see I wasn’t a trained operative.”

The agent growled in frustration. “And you didn’t call me _why_?!”

“Yelena never intended to hurt me if I didn’t make her. She knew what my watch was, so trying to use it would have made her do something she didn’t want to do.”

“Are you stupid? Do you have any idea how dangerous she is?”

That irritated Chuck, because the older man was being judgmental again. “How dangerous are _you_ , Casey? Let go of my arms.” He said the last sentence firmly, showing no fear.

The hands were gone. “What did you say to her?”

Not wanting to get into the whole script, the nerd said, “I told her to follow her dreams, and I think she intends to.”

“Do _not_ fuck with me right now, Bartowski.”

“I’m not! She wasn’t happy, Casey. Not with herself or what she was doing.”

“Well, I’m about to put Mr. Miller under surveillance, so we’ll see about that.”

He couldn’t do that. What if Yelena went to say goodbye, or if the surveillance carried on long enough that she couldn’t come back for him?

“Don’t waste your time. You wanna be smug and right? Fine. He wasn’t her target, but it was just a date, just fun company. No love. The world is a desolate place filled with misery and solitude. Happy? I’m sure you are.” Chuck pushed ineffectually at Casey’s chest, and then just slid away when he couldn’t move him much. He unlocked the door and fled the breakroom, bumping into New Guy who was heading back that way. He didn’t even apologize; he was just so angry with Casey.

Lizzie was at the Nerd Herd desk when she spotted him. She looked ready to wave, but frowned, probably at the look on his face. As Chuck came up and stood beside her, Lester pointedly said, “As I said, your cousin was having a disagreement with the missus…” He trailed off at a glare from Chuck but didn’t look truly afraid until Lizzie fixed him with a cold stare. He scampered off.

“I was coming to see if you wanted to get lunch, and maybe plan another movie night. Don’t know when Morgan has lunch, but he could join us. I get the sense you want to leave Johnny behind right now.”

“I could use a break,” Chuck said. He saw Morgan and waved him over. “Hey, not sure if you’ve been introduced to Lizzie.”

“Haven’t had the pleasure. Morgan,” he said, offering a hand. Lizzie shook it with that smile of hers.

“We were going to get lunch, you free?” she asked.

“What about…?” Morgan nodded, and they turned to see Casey emerge into the store, fuming.

“He can stay here,” Chuck said flatly.

“Works for me,” Morgan said, and the nerd could tell he was evaluating Lizzie as worthy dating material for Chuck.

God, cover-dating Casey was hard, and seemed to mostly not be working, but…Chuck loved him. Quick-tempered grizzly bear (and sometimes total asshole), he was still everything Chuck wanted. Now that he was allowed to touch Casey, kiss him, even if it was supposed to be pretending, he didn’t know how he could go back to having all that distance between them.

He moved for the door before he could depress himself to tears. They caught up immediately. “So, Lizzie, how do you feel about sandwiches?” Morgan asked.

“Depends on the sandwich. I don’t mess around with weakness; you gotta build it solid.”

“Oh my God, Chuck, you need to dump Casey and marry this woman,” Morgan said.

Lizzie giggled at that, and even Chuck laughed a little, despite it touching on a sensitive topic. “Hey, Lizzie, I don’t suppose you could drive me home at the end of the day? Not really feeling like carpooling.”

“Of course, Chuck.”

He could tell that Morgan saw this as further promising signs of the future, and he didn’t care enough to dissuade him at that point. He was just going to have a nice lunch and enjoy the company of his friends.

(-)

Casey was already inside his apartment by the time Chuck got home. And when Chuck entered his own dwelling, he realized the conversation he’d been putting off had finally arrived. Ellie and Devon were sitting at the table, and it looked like they were getting ready to have an intervention, not hear an explanation.

“Hey…kinda looks like story time, huh?”

“Chuck, we’re really worried. Hearing about scary guys and…the way Casey behaves…”

“Hon, let’s let him tell his side before we get too worried, okay?” Chuck wanted to tell Awesome to marry his sister so they could keep him in the family forever. Screw sandwiches, Devon’s sheer level of awesome support and encouragement was like a precious super-power.

“Yeah, there were a couple of incidents…really dumb, totally my fault. The first one was when I accidentally knocked over a couple of bikes in front of a bar and panicked and ran.”

“Chuck! Why wouldn’t you just apologize?” He loved how quickly she went from being worried about him to scolding him.

“Because they were scary guys! You know how some people treat their bikes as sacred; these guys had murder in their eyes. I might have babbled something apologetic before I ran, but it wouldn’t have been enough anyway. Anyway, when I knocked into their bikes, I dropped my BuyMore name tag. So they knew where to find me.”

“And what happened when they found you?” Devon asked.

“Well, they nearly had me cornered, but Casey saw that I was in trouble and intervened. He intimidated them away. When dealing with scary bad guys, it’s fantastic to have a scary good guy in your corner.” Chuck smiled a little at them. “Even before we were dating, he always looked out for me and took care of me. Not really sure how I survived before he came along.”

“Okay, well what was the other time?”

“Oh, that one had more to do with him. We were out to eat with Sarah, and as we walked back to his car, a couple of guys tried to pick a fight with him. He was doing a really good job of keeping his temper, but they were starting to take it over the line. So I said some super-witty insult that I wish I could remember and tell you because it was awesome, and while they were shocked that a geek like me would dare insult them, we got Casey out of there. But we were both wearing our BuyMore uniforms, and especially his green shirt and yellow name tag were recognizable.”

“And what did Casey do that time?” Ellie asked.

“One of them tried to blatantly punch him, so he put the guy in an arm-lock and escorted him out of the store. But while he was doing that, the other guy saw me, so I ran to the back. Casey saw that guy head to the back and came to rescue me. He tossed the guy out the doors to the loading dock. The guy had just wrapped a hand around my throat.”

“Oh my God, Chuck! Why didn’t you call the police?” His sister looked horrified.

Right, why didn’t they? “Casey said we would if they came back. But since he physically retaliated, it could get into a ‘he hit me I was only defending myself’ shitstorm. They never came back, so we didn’t worry about it.”

“I’m glad it worked out,” Awesome said. “Good to know your guy will watch your back, right, babe?”

Ellie didn’t look convinced. “I guess…”

Chuck went to heat up the last slice of supreme-anchovy pizza. “I promise you, John Casey will _never_ hurt me.” He took his food to his room.

(-)

The next morning, he wanted to face-palm. “Chuck, what are those?” The tone in his sister’s voice was nothing short of accusatory, and he looked down to where she was pointing.

Fuck. He had two light hand-shaped bruises on his upper arms, mostly covered by his shirt sleeves. Ellie didn’t wait for him to refuse to show her, she pulled his sleeves up to see for herself. “Did Casey do this?!”

God, he did not need this first thing in the morning. What was he supposed to say to that? ‘My boyfriend slammed me into a wall in the break room and accidentally hurt me because I scared him by chatting with a Russian assassin and not calling him for help?’ Although, the wall bit…

“Um, he didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t ask him to do.” He couldn’t look at El as he said it and even the lie had him blushing.

“What do you mean, you didn’t ask him to hurt you!”

Why did he have to go into more detail? “Not _hurt_ , but…well, get _rough_.” When El still looked skeptical, he added, “He isn’t the only one who got carried away; he has marks too. Different, but still.” He forced himself to look at her when he said it, but his face was on fire.

“Whoa,” Devon said from the kitchen. “Uh…awesome?”

If he wasn’t so embarrassed, Chuck would have laughed at that. “And this is awkward to discuss with my sister, so I’m going to work now.” He grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

Casey came into the courtyard at the same time, and he looked upset. But not angry. His eyes lingered on Chuck’s arms. “C’mon, we can talk in the car,” Chuck said.

The agent pulled away, and it was silent for a while. He couldn’t look at Chuck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know. You were pissed off and then I scared you. You’re a strong guy, but you’d never hurt me. Not on purpose.”

“Not unless you asked me to,” the bigger man rumbled, a jolt of arousal shot through the nerd until he realized Casey was quoting him.

“About that…can you pull over a minute?” That got him a suspicious glance, but they pulled into a spot and parked.

“What?”

Chuck knew he was blushing again. “I, uh, need to mark you. I said I did, and it’s an obvious lie if you’re completely fine.”

“Mark me how?” The tone was dangerous, but not necessarily threatening.

“Preferably places it wouldn’t be immediately obvious, so no one could say you didn’t have them yesterday. Places, um…covered by clothes normally.”  
  


“How?” Casey asked again, although Chuck was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Uh…” Chuck’s voice got very small and uncertain, “scratching and biting? It wouldn’t have to be all over, just enough to make it look like I got carried away.”

“This isn’t…damn it, Chuck,” he growled.

“Hey, what was I supposed to say? She didn’t buy that I asked you to get rough, but when I told her it was mutual, that sold it. I’m not the one who gave me visible bruises that can easily be construed as abuse.”

Casey sighed and closed his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Just get it over with.”

Being given free reign felt dangerously empowering. The heat in the car rocketed up a few degrees in a few seconds. “Um, obviously won’t take your clothes off, but…could you untuck your shirt?”

The agent obliged, not opening his eyes. No more stalling, Chuck. He unbuckled and leaned over the bigger man, nearly seated on his lap. He slid one hand under the shirt and around his back, forcing Casey to lean into him. Fingers settled at the nape of that thick neck, and he could feel goosebumps where he touched. “Sorry.” Digging his nails in, he raked his hand down the agent’s back, drawing a series of groans that were so fucking hot to hear from the normally stoic man.

“It’ll be partially visible under your collar. Most of the supposed marks can be where no one can see, but I need at least two more if we’re selling me getting carried away.” He pulled the agent’s shirt back down and got a gasp when a careless hand brushed against the erection throbbing between Casey’s legs. “I’m sorry. I knew you might have this reaction. I know better, don’t worry.”

“This is going to end badly, Chuck.”

“Don’t worry, Casey. I’ve got you, no matter what. It’s going to be okay.” Chuck decided where to make his next marks. He slid both his hands up those sleeves and onto the shoulders. He gave no warning before dragging them to the edge of where the sleeves would cover. This time the big man whined and shook slightly. God, Chuck’s pants were uncomfortable too.

And maybe that drove him a little farther for the last mark. He unbuttoned the polo as much as he could, and slid his arms around the agent, sliding behind and up to grab his shoulders. This close he could smell that musk, stronger now that Casey was sweating and aroused. Sliding the collar aside as much as possible, Chuck’s eyes briefly flicked and met those blue ones, so very close to his and brimming with apprehension.

“Last one, but I’m going to do it hard.” No further warning, he bit fiercely into that muscled shoulder.

“Fuck!” Casey shook and moaned, arms wrapping around Chuck as the nerd let his teeth sink in. The bigger man was gasping and whining and trembling slightly, slowly calming as Chuck finally released his grip, unable to stop from licking the mark a few times.

But he didn’t pull away yet as a thought struck him. “Did you just…cum?”

Chuck was shoved back into his seat as Casey tried to turn away from him. God, he could see the wet spot, and he felt like cumming too. But the agent was embarrassed and ashamed, he knew, for losing control like that.

“Hey, hey,” he tried to be soothing, but when he reached out and was pushed away, he said, “HEY!” Casey finally looked at him, face red, eyes wild, panting. “You’re okay. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and it’s masturbation material that I will forever keep for myself. I’ve got you no matter what, remember?”

When the agent didn’t say anything, Chuck said, “Look, it happened. Now we need to decide what to do. First thing is you’re going to calm down, okay?”

Just more panting and caged animal eyes. Moving slowly to keep from alarming the big man, Chuck leaned back over and pulled Casey’s face to his. Chuck kissed him softly, taking deliberate deep breaths in hopes that the agent would mimic him. It seemed to work. He pulled away when Casey was calm, not wanting him to feel cornered.

Still no words. “How about you drop me off at work and go home and change? Then you can either call in sick or show up late. I actually think you could use a day off to relax. Take a shower, take a nap, lift weights or shoot things or bonsai or whatever makes you feel good. This thing with me has been rough on both of us.”

Finally, Casey said something in a low murmuring voice. Chuck just heard, “…protect you.”

God, Chuck loved the man. “Call Lizzie and have her hang around the mall and BuyMore. You can take a day off, Casey. I wish you would; you’re way too stressed.”

The agent just signaled and pulled back into traffic, heading towards the BuyMore. By the time he parked, Chuck had calmed himself down a little. Enough that his arousal wasn’t noticeable. He saw Casey glance at his lap and groan. After a quick decision, he tossed his jacket over that lap. Chuck had planned to cover up his bruises, but that was nowhere near as awkward to explain than if someone saw Casey now.

Feeling reckless, he leaned over for a kiss, deep but sweet. The older man didn’t stop him, just went along with it. He probably assumed they were being watched. But Chuck pulled away and said, “Call Lizzie and then call in. If I see you come through those doors, I will push you back out, or at least attempt to. Hard for either of us to explain, so just don’t try.”

He was about to close the door when he heard, “Thank you, Chuck.”

Chuck ducked his head back in to meet those blue eyes, which were intensely grateful. Casey had felt humiliated and ashamed, and Chuck had eased that. “Well, though I know better overall, this is entirely my fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. This is all on me. I’ll see you tonight; maybe we can hang out.”

And he closed the door and headed into work. A very strange morning, but still a pleasant morning. Casey probably didn’t feel the same, but Chuck had gotten closer to the older man, and he knew it. It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun, right? I had fun. I know Casey started a little squishy, but Chuck is squishing him even more.
> 
> And if it seemed overly easy for him to cum, well…meh. Those are huge turn-ons for him (including being marked with scratches and bites from enthusiastic lovers), Chuck was doing it slowly and deliberately in close quarters, and it was Chuck. Biggest turn on of all is the factor that it’s the guy he can’t have but is in love with that is asking to scratch and bite him to leave marks for others to see, then carefully considering how to do it, then taking his time.
> 
> Also, just as Chuck admires Casey’s musk and sharp deodorant, Casey enjoys Chuck’s somewhat girly fruity Midnight Pomegranate smell. And in a warm car with both parties aroused and sweating, those scents would be amplified.


	7. I Hate How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Love Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, New Guy is coming more into play now. And buckle up; this chapter is gonna get roooough.

Chuck had successfully avoided everyone’s notice when he walked into the store and went to hide in the break room. Except New Guy was in there, reading some fantasy novel. He looked up when Chuck came in and frowned, bookmarking and closing it.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi. Just looking for a breather before work. Our co-workers are a bit of a pain sometimes.” Chuck sat down at the table across from New Guy.

New Guy looked him over. “I’m Jack, by the way.” He offered a hand over the table.

The nerd shook it. “Chuck.”

“I know who you are. Cornerstone of the store, and you and your boyfriend are currently the stars of the BuyMore reality TV show.” Jack was still looking at him pointedly.

Chuck groaned. “Please say you’re joking. I would not put it past Jeff and Lester to record and air it.”

“They’ve been discussing it. But they’re terrified of what Casey will do to them, so they haven’t done it yet, to my knowledge.” He seemed to decide something. “Mind you, this would probably be my least favorite episode.”

When Chuck frowned, confused, Jack gestured to his own biceps, then pointed at Chuck. “Oh! Uh…we got carried away.”

“Looks like.” It might have been annoyingly judgmental, but it wasn’t. Chuck only sensed…cautious concern. “You sure those are…love bruises?”

That made Chuck laugh. “Never heard it phrased like that, but yeah. Nothing I didn’t ask for. And he didn’t get away unscathed…not bruises, but…anyway, I was going to wear my jacket so I didn’t have to deal with Lester and Jeff and everyone, but after what _I_ did to _him_ , Casey needed it more. I got… _very_ carried away.”

Jack still looked a little skeptical, but he got up and opened a locker, putting his book away and tossing something at Chuck. It was Jack’s BuyMore jacket. Much bigger than Chuck’s since Jack was a lot more muscular, but it smelled clean and fresh. “You can borrow mine. I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with the Tweedles’ antics and teasing.”

Chuck slid into the large jacket right away in case someone else came in. “Tweedles?”

“Dee and Dum, I’ve been calling them in my head. You know, Lester and Jeff? Seemed apt.”

It did seem appropriate. “Wow. Uh, thanks, Jack, this is a lifesaver. Can I bring it back tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Jack said, closing his locker and heading to the door. “I run pretty hot, so I won’t miss it. Good luck with your Herd, cowboy.”

The younger man was already out the door when Chuck busted out laughing. Jack said some pretty strange things, but he was funny. Chuck was still grinning in amusement when he got the Nerd Herd desk.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Lester said with a leer. “Did Casey give _you_ head for once?”

Jeff got unnervingly close, sniffing. “That’s not Casey’s.”

Holy fuck, were they this creepy before he started dating Casey and he didn’t realize, or did his new cover-relationship bring out some new twisted side to them? Chuck backed away from Jeff, getting outside of the corral.

“Hey, guess who I found outside wandering around like a lost kitten?” Morgan said behind him.

Chuck turned and saw Lizzie walking up with his best friend, rolling her eyes. “I am not a kitten, Morgan. And I wasn’t lost, I was waiting for the store to open.”

“Yeah, I-” Morgan stopped and turned when he got close to Chuck. “Why do you smell like Jack?”

Good God, Chuck did _not_ just turn red at that question, please say he was still pasty perfect… “Ooooh, he’s blushing!” Lester was delighted.

“For heaven’s sake, he lent me his jacket! Why is everyone smelling it?”

“Dude, the green shirts call him Snuggles, because he always smells _super_ laundry-fresh,” Morgan said.

A wave of that smell came from behind him. “And because I’m cuddly and soft, right?”

“Sure, Jack, whatever you say.” Morgan seemed at ease, but Lester and Jeff looked nervous.

Chuck turned to see Jack giving them a look. It wasn’t an aggressive Casey-type “I’m going to murder you slowly” look. It was more of a warning “I will fuck you up if you make me” look. And the two Nerd Herders fled, stumbling in a show of physical comedy that had Chuck grinning again.

Jack jerked a thumb at where they had been. “Tweedles, am I right?” And then he went on his way.

“Oh my God, are you cheating on Casey with Jack?” Morgan asked _far_ too loudly. “I mean, yeah, Casey’s a dangerous dude to break up with, but I’d think he’d be _deadly_ to cheat on.”

Lizzie lightly back-handed Morgan in the gut. “Don’t be stupid, Chuck isn’t a cheater. But I _am_ curious about the jacket…”

The jacket had caused a whole new set of issues. But it was preferable to the questions those bruises would raise. Especially from Morgan. “I left mine in Casey’s car, and he’s sick. Jack loaned me his because he’s a nice guy who runs hot.”

That got him raised eyebrows from his friends. “He has a high body temperature and doesn’t need a jacket; don’t give me those looks.”

Morgan put an arm over Lizzie’s shoulders in a conspiratorial manner. “I don’t know, Lizzie, I think Chuck might be crushing on the new guy.”

“Morgan!” A voice from behind his friend rang out in accusation. Anna strode up, looking irritated. “What are you doing?”

His best friend looked honestly confused. “Teasing Chuck about borrowing Jack’s jacket. Why?”

Lizzie seemed to know exactly what was going on. “Hi, I’m Lizzie. I’m Casey’s cousin.” She shrugged off Morgan’s arm to offer a hand to the petite Asian girl.

Anna took it warily. “Anna. Morgan’s _girlfriend_.”

That drew a smirk to the young agent’s lips. She stepped closer to pull the hand to her mouth and kiss it. “Don’t worry, Anna, you’re _much_ more my type than your boyfriend.”

“Oh!” Anna blushed and instantly looked charmed. “Okay.”

“Wait, seriously, you like girls?” The nerd could hear his best friend’s plans to get Chuck dating Lizzie crumbling in his head.

“Mostly. Occasionally there’s a guy special enough to get my attention,” her eyes flicked to Chuck briefly, “but I’m a fan of curves and boobs overall.”

And now Chuck heard the reconstruction of those plans. He knew Lizzie was just leaving options open, in case Casey dumped him, but now Morgan had two people he might prefer Chuck dating instead of Casey.

When he had first started dating Sarah, Morgan had said that Sarah had to prove to Morgan that she had something to bring to her relationship with Chuck. Which wasn’t an issue: Sarah was delightful, and his family and friends loved her.

Casey, however…well, he probably _did_ need to step up and prove something to Chuck’s family and friends, because he had a feeling he would be getting a lot more pressure to break up with the big man if things didn’t change.

Chuck didn’t want to break up with Casey; he wanted to weasel his way through the moat and into the fortress and past the fire-breathing dragon protecting the agent’s heart and never leave. He thought he might have stuck a foot in the moat that morning and not had it eaten by moat monsters, so he might be able to do it.

And, in his most deluded and fanciful moments, he thought that maybe he’d used the drawbridge and walked through the front door and patted the dragon on the snout and made friends. That maybe he was already in Casey’s heart. But that was very dangerous thinking that would likely get him eaten, stabbed, and burned alive. Thinking he was special to Casey was likely to kill him.

Yelena had seem convinced, but, now that she wasn’t sitting in front of him telling him so, he couldn’t believe it as much as he had in that moment. He hadn’t forgotten what she said, it just didn’t hold as much weight when he was around the agent.

Anna was pulling Morgan away. “Nice to meet you, Lizzie!” she said with a shy smile.

“She’s cute,” Lizzie said, watching the younger Asian woman go. “Love that skirt.”

“Don’t seduce my best friend’s girlfriend away, please,” Chuck said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, but she seems so possessive that if I had _actually_ flirted with Morgan a bit, she would have pissed on him to mark her territory.”

Chuck laughed at that. He felt good, lighter; jacket drama and all. Maybe he and Casey just needed a day off from each other, get some space.

Speaking of… “Hey, why did I get a text from Casey that it was my turn to babysit you for the day? You guys have a big fight?”

He remembered how it felt to have the bigger man come apart in his arms, from his touch, from his _teeth_. The sounds he made and the way he smelled… “Uh, no, he just really needed a break from me. So I made him take one.”

“How does Chuck Bartowski _make_ John Casey do anything?” Lizzie asked, amused. Before he could think up a response, she said, “Of course, silly me; the answer was in the question.”

“What do you mean?” Chuck asked.

“Chuckles, you are hopeless,” was all she said, and she mussed his curls before walking around the store. He liked it better when Casey did it.

(-)

He got a text to go to Casey’s after work. But when the agent answered his door, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, Chuck knew he was screwed already.

“Why do you smell like Snuggles?” It was a dangerous question in a dangerous tone.

“Because Jack loaned me his jacket to cover up your ‘love-bruises’ when I got to work. Even you call him ‘Snuggles’?”

The agent pushed him away, much to Chuck’s surprise. “Go shower and change. Guy makes me gag smelling like a bucket of fabric softener.”

Was Casey…jealous that Chuck smelled like another guy? “You know, if I offend you so much, I could just go home and not come back…” He trailed off as Casey’s face got angry enough to make that suggestion a no-go. “Fine.” He turned to leave.

“And bring an overnight bag while you’re over there.” Chuck froze, not brave enough to look back. “Barring you getting pissy and running out, you’re staying the night.”

This sounded like truckload of fun. “When you say things like that, I _definitely_ reserve the right to do so.”

He went home, nodded at Awesome who was hanging upside-down in the hallway, and went into his room. Tossing some clothes and stuff in a bag, he stripped down and stepped into a quick shower. Weird Casey and his blood-hound nose of jealousy. “You’re really fucking weird, you know,” he said. “You don’t like me smelling like the beautiful Russian assassin, you hate me smelling like the really nice, attractive guy at work…do _you_ know better?”

Chuck knew he would pay for those comments, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He finished up and dried off, got dressed, and took his bag to leave. He met Captain Awesome’s eyes when he stepped into the hallway. The man was sweating, but he looked calm, and he had been waiting for Chuck. “Where you off to?”

“Uh, I was gonna spend the night…with my boyfriend…” And only now did Chuck realize how that sounded.

“Bro, I don’t want to tell you your business, but El is really worried about you. So don’t get over-enthusiastic again. And…I can tell you love John, but if he’s not just as committed, or if he isn’t treating you right, you shouldn’t stay.”

“Sounds like you do want to tell me my business,” Chuck said, but not unkindly. Devon was the caring big brother he had never had.

“Just think about it. El and I don’t want this to hurt you.”

“Thanks, Awesome. By the way, in all seriousness, you should marry my sister. I don’t know what either of us would do without you in the family.” Chuck smiled and stayed just long enough to watch Devon’s jaw drop before turning and walking out.

He didn’t have to knock, Casey just let him in. And Chuck was shocked. Casey’s place looked…normal. A bookcase with books and DVDs, a small dining table, another chair to go with the recliner and sofa, an extra end table, a few more lamps…like a normal person lived there.

“Where did the stalker gear and surveillance boards and weapons go?”

The agent grunted. “Spare bedroom is the new command center. Now that I’m your boyfriend, the likelihood of someone barging in here went way up. So I used my spare time to redecorate.”

“And invited me over to, what, show it off?”

“No, we’re taking our relationship to the next level.” Chuck stiffened, but Casey kept going. “They already think I’m ‘getting rough’ with you. If we’re getting ‘carried away’ we won’t be able to hold out much longer. Figured it was time. This time you get to watch my movie.”

As the agent moved to the DVDs, Chuck was stunned. “So you want to have a movie night while my family thinks we’re having sex?”

“Would you prefer I clean my guns and you play games on your phone?” Casey asked, casting a look over his shoulder. When Chuck shook his head, he continued, “Figured I’d fatten you up again after the movie.”

Chuck moved to look over the bigger man’s shoulder. “Wait, you just watch documentaries? Primarily _war_ and _weapon_ documentaries?” The nerd burst into laughter and went to sit on the sofa. “I don’t know why that surprised me; it really shouldn’t have. It’s a very Casey form of entertainment.”

“We can’t all enjoy fart jokes, naked invisibility, and disco villains.”

“Aw, come on, you were laughing! You can’t say you didn’t enjoy any of that!”

“Exclusively non-lethal weapons. It’s like something from my nightmares.”

“Whatever. What are we watching?”

“World War II.”

“The whole thing?”

“No, I figured I’d fix something for us and feed you between discs.”

Chuck sighed. “This will be a long night.”

A hand ruffled his hair as Casey went to put the disc in the DVD player. “Give it a try.”

So Chuck did. Casey settled next to him on the sofa, inviting the nerd to cuddle up to him like they had at the last movie night. It was cozy. Especially when a broad hand started petting up and down his spine. Again, it made Chuck feel like an attention-starved feline, and he probably started getting a little too cuddly.

It was nice. Only Casey could make a movie night with tanks and troops and guns and death feel romantic. And as the war went on, that hand started roaming again. Down his side, down his leg, briefly groping his ass…and then it slowly slid between his legs and up.

Chuck gasped. “Casey? Wha-What are you doing?!” Because oh, fuck, he had been hard from the teasing, but now he was throbbing.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Fuck, that was like a deliberate echo of his fantasy. But it couldn’t be deliberate, because Chuck was (until that very moment) certain that Casey couldn’t read minds. Also, Casey’s question was an honest one, not a thrillingly knowing one like in his fantasy.

“Yeah,” Chuck said quietly, barely a whisper. “I like it.”

“Good.

But the hand wouldn’t touch his cock. In fact, he now had two hands petting him all over, but never between his legs other than teasing up and down his inner thighs every once in a while. It was frustrating and making him tense.

“Casey, come on!”

“Come on and do what?” The teasing tone made it clear that Chuck needed to say it.

He sighed and met those very blue eyes. “Touch my cock. I-I wanna cum.”

Those eyes widened, and the pupils dilated. The agent almost seemed surprised at his words. But the free arm slid a hand to start running up and down one of his inner thighs, and the one wrapped around him spread his legs a little. And then that big, hot hand was cupping Chuck through his jeans.

“Go on.”

He should feel more ashamed about humping a man’s hand desperately like that, but it felt too good. The nerd let out soft little moans and wrapped his arms around Casey. “More. Please, I need more.”

And that hand started moving counterpoint to his hips, and Chuck was getting closer. “Yes. Yes, Casey…”

“You going to cum?”

Chuck groaned. “I’m so close, Casey; just a little more…”

That hand suddenly offered a lot more force and the other one yanked his hair. It instantly drove him over the edge. Chuck came in his pants shaking and crying out. “OH! Oh, yes, fuck, Casey, yessssss…” The nerd came down slowly with little whimpers.

“Feel good?” Casey asked.

Chuck nodded, feeling blissed out. “Soooo good.”

“Not embarrassed?”

A contented sigh. “Not with you. I’m safe with you.”

The entirety of Casey’s body became tense. It made Chuck pay attention. The big man looked alarmed and…guilty? And the reality of what had happened hit the nerd in a rush. “Was this…revenge?”

The agent wouldn’t look at him, and Chuck started crying. He pulled away from the strong arms and moved to the far end of the sofa. After all that Casey tried to drill into him that this was cover, he knew it was more. He just thought it was something more pleasant, not something more hurtful.

“I came over tonight for our _cover_. I did what I did to you for our _cover_. I didn’t mean for that to happen, and I tried to reassure you about that. I didn’t think _any_ less of you for it.” Through blurry, tear-strewn eyes, Chuck glared and said, “I think a _hell_ of a lot less of you for this. Some _professional_ you are.” He made his tone as vicious as a voice choked with sobs could be.

And it was irritating that the last comment seemed to upset Casey the most. “I was…out of line.”

“Out of _line_?! Casey, you suggested we be friends. I was happy to even go along with handsy friends, because it was nice. This isn’t what friends do to each other. This is something a _bad person_ does, Casey. Until now, I’ve never thought you were one.”

It was like he had slapped the man. And _that_ was satisfying. The nerd took a few deep breaths, trying to collect himself and not fall apart. Because, God, he felt like he was falling apart. “I can’t go home. Not like this. Even if I didn’t cum in my pants, if they saw me this upset, they would insist I break up with you. And even if I calm down and clean up and go home, they’ll want to know why my first _sexual_ sleepover with my boyfriend ended early.”

“God, I don’t want to stay here with you.” Chuck groaned. “But I have to.”

“You can shower and change. I’ll make some food and take mine upstairs. I’ll leave you alone, Chuck.”

With eyes mostly clear, the nerd looked over at the agent. With the abashed expression and eyes looking to the side, the gentle grunt that came out said, “I’m sorry.” It wasn’t fair that Casey could get away with not saying it verbally just because Chuck understood the man’s language.

“Upstairs. Bathroom is the first door on the left. I’ll have something ready when you’re done.”

Not lingering, the agent went to the kitchen. So Chuck grabbed his bag and went to lock himself into the bathroom. And spend maybe half an hour crying in the shower.

So he did. When he went downstairs again, the big man was nowhere to be seen. The plate of food he had left, a simple chicken casserole that Chuck thought might be reheated leftovers, was cold, so he put it in the microwave. And it was still really tasty, damn it.

Chuck just left his dishes in the sink. There was a pillow and comforter waiting for him. He settled in, realizing they were both super-comfortable and high-quality. And with nothing at all to distract him, he thought about what had happened on the couch he slept on.

Was he ever going to _stop_ crying? He tried sleeping on the floor and felt at least a little better. And he put his finger on the horrible, wrenching, sickening pain he couldn’t shake. Casey made him feel _easy_.

And now he was sobbing hysterically, glad that the walls were sound-proofed enough to make gunfire inaudible from the outside, because he’d be waking the neighbors. He’d never let anyone touch him like that, _never_. Humping the man’s hand and begging. Like he was a _pet_. But Casey made it so _easy_ to go along with it. So maybe Chuck _was_ easy.

Then the agent was there, looking downright scared. “I said I’d leave you alone, but not like this, Chuck. Not if you’re like this.” When a big hand tried to rest on his arm, Chuck slapped it away.

“I’m not, I’m not! Get away, I’m not!” He was shaking, legs still wrapped in the blanket.

“Not what?”

“I’m not _easy_ , you bastard.”

Casey’s jaw fell open. “Of course you aren’t! You are the most stubborn, inconvenient, stupidly naive, gonna-talk-about-your-feelings-no-matter-what person I have ever met. Nothing about you has ever been _easy_ , Chuck. You are complicated and difficult on your own special hellish level, even without the Intersect.”

And, okay, that calmed him a little. But… “Why did you do it? I thought we were okay. I didn’t think you hated me for something I did on accident.”

“I don’t hate you, Chuck.” It was a low, quiet grumble.

“Then **_why_**?!”

When he got no answer, just the agent refusing to look at him, he took a ragged post-sob breath. “Just go. I’ll cry myself to sleep quietly now.”

“At least sleep on the couch.”

Chuck scowled at the big man as he stood. “I haven’t had my feelings and trust _violated_ on the floor, so I’m happier here.” He liked how that one word seemed to stab Casey. And got the agent to leave him alone again. But he also instantly missed him. Goddammit.

The nerd curled up with the soft comforter, feeling too tired and empty to cry. But at least his mental and emotional exhaustion meant adding his physical fatigue was too much for him to stay awake any longer. “I hate how much I love you,” he murmured as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Casey dun fuuuuuuuucked up. I wasn’t sure if this chapter belonged this soon, but I don’t think they’ll have to break up…yet…maybe. Honestly, I don’t know how this is going to get fixed, but we probably have a very angsty, emotionally confused chapter coming up.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys; feel free to review!


	8. Already Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Handler of a Grizzly Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s hope this goes better than last chapter. (Spoiler Alert: It does.)

When Chuck awoke it was with a post-hysterical-crying hangover, and he sat up and found a note on the coffee table. “Went to work. Breakfast in fridge. Enjoy your day off.” Then, close to the corner, squashed in uncertain handwriting: “Sorry.”

The nerd was starving, so he headed to the fridge. His name was on a piece of paper on top of a red container that contained: “French Toast sticks!”

Not just plain French Toast. It was sliced into sticks. And while he was somewhat touched at the gesture, he also knew that Casey only knew his favorite breakfast because he was paid to be Chuck’s stalker. Still, can’t look a gift breakfast in the mouth. He went to reheat it. And get some water, because he was dying of thirst and nursing a headache that was, he knew, at least partially to dehydration.

As he ate, Chuck considered the previous evening. He had stayed because he didn’t want his family to make him break up with Casey, but was this really a good idea anymore? God help him, he loved the agent still, but how much longer could he pretend that he wasn’t being slowly emotionally murdered by all this?

But still…pulling out his phone, Chuck sent a text: **For the record, we did *not* sleep together last night, so don’t tell anyone we did. We watched the entirety of WWII and I fell asleep of boredom on your couch. It was a shitty date.**

The response came impressively quick: **Agreed.** Then: **I’d never tell anyone that unless we both agreed that was our cover.** Then: **I respect you more than that.**

Okay, so Casey realized how and why he had fucked up. But did that change anything? The first time he let the agent touch him, make him cum, Casey had been doing it to embarrass or humiliate Chuck for something Chuck hadn’t meant to do to the man. Chuck _wasn’t_ easy. Intimacy like that _meant_ something to him. The fact that it didn’t mean much to Casey told the nerd he could no longer trust the bigger man to touch him. Not like that. Not _anything_ like that.

**We can cuddle, hold hands, maybe kiss a little, you can put your arm around me, but you will not touch me like that again. *Nothing* like that.**

Immediate response: **Fair enough. I decided on that last night. You were right, I haven’t been behaving professionally. I’ll fix that.**

And the nerd burst into tears, because that did _not_ help. Basically: “You’re back to being a chore, Chuck. Every gesture and gentle touch are strictly business.” And professional meant they couldn’t even be friends. God, he needed to drink some more water, because all the misery and angst was dehydrating him and making his headache worse.

There was only one person who knew enough of what was happening to be able to help Chuck with this: **Lizzie, do you want to have a picnic on a rock?**

It took a few moments to get a reply: **Sure. Does it have something to do with Casey looking like he swallowed a lemon and is close to throwing it back up?**

Maybe this meant more to Casey than he thought, at least the “hurting Chuck” part. **Yeah. It’s the same issue.**

**You got it. I’ll swing by and pick you up in a half-hour? I’ll bring the food.**

Chuck smiled. **That sounds great.**

So he got ready, washing his face and brushing his teeth before getting dressed. He needed to look presentable and not emotionally traumatized to his family. He locked Casey’s door behind him and headed home.

It was almost noon, and his sister and Captain Awesome were in the kitchen making lunch. They both looked up as he entered and then exchanged a look. Uh-oh. “Hey, Chuck. Devon said you stayed at Casey’s last night?” His sister’s voice was tentative, like this was something she was afraid to talk about.

“Yeah. But it was a shitty date and I fell asleep on his couch kinda early.”

“Guess it must have been.” Ellie went to the dining room table and picked up something he hadn’t noticed. It was the World War II DVD set, smashed. “I saw him stomp on it and throw it in the trash. I was curious, so I went to see what it was, and then I wanted to ask you about it. He looked…furious.”

Okay, this clearly meant more to Casey. Last night he had looked…scared when Chuck was hysterical, though Chuck was too hysterical at the time to really notice. Today he looked sick and furious, presumably with himself. And even if the intimacy itself wasn’t something Casey had taken very seriously, Chuck clearly was.

Oh, he could not start crying. Nope. “I, uh, kinda yelled at him for basing a date around a documentary. But he was just trying to share his interests, and I guess with a topic like that he took it a bit more personally.” He didn’t want to paint himself as the bad guy, but he knew his eyes weren’t dry, and it had to be something, so guilt would do.

“Why is World War II personal?” Awesome sounded very confused.

“Because Casey was in the military.” At their surprised looks, he said, “You didn’t know that?” And, God, he hoped that Casey’s cover included that. Surely it would. If a situation required him to fire a gun in front of a witness, they’d want to be able to explain his skill and calm under pressure.

“I had no idea,” Ellie said, and now she looked thoughtful.

“It actually explains a lot,” Awesome said. “Carries himself like a military man. Growling tough-guy, aggression triggered by protective instincts…yeah, makes a lot of sense.”

Chuck didn’t want to hash this out anymore. “Well, now I know what to get him for Christmas.”

“Chuck, if you hurt him that badly, you should get a replacement as an apology.”

Ellie meant well, but Chuck wasn’t apologizing for Casey feeling guilty over using and manipulating him. “We’ll see. Right now it’s my day off, and since Casey and Morgan are at work, Lizzie wants to go on a picnic.”

“Sounds awesome,” Devon said.

“Yes, it does.” Chuck needed to talk to someone, and Lizzie was it.

He went to drop his bag in his room. It was then that he realized he’d left his soiled clothes in Casey’s bathroom. Just as well. He had half a mind to burn them. Of course, now he needed to cover his ass: **Your background for this cover includes military service, right?**

**Yes, something similar to my non-classified records. Why?**

**My sister saw you destroy and trash your DVD set. She retrieved it to ask me about it. I said that I yelled at you for a documentary date, but that it must have upset you, since you were sharing your personal interests. I didn’t realize it wasn’t common knowledge that you were a soldier, and I mentioned it. They actually seem to like you better now that you have a reason for being like you are.**

Ugh, why was Chuck defending Casey still? Because he was a sap. Even if he’d had his trust abused and feelings traumatized, he still loved the agent. Still wanted him. Didn’t mean he could trust him like that anymore, but the nerd was terrible at letting go of people he cared about who hurt him. Jill, Sarah…even Bryce to some extent. Before he ran off with Sarah, it was almost like they’d never stopped being friends. Now Casey.

**Why would you do that?**

**Because I had to explain you looking furious and trashing your stuff.**

There was a delay in reply that Chuck used to put himself together. And he grabbed Jack’s jacket, feeling bad he hadn’t returned it that day. But as he was about to leave his room, he got a response.

**No, I mean why are you defending me? Why are you making excuses after what I did to you? You should be telling everyone I’m a bad person and dumping me.**

Surprisingly, Chuck snorted. The agent needed to calm down. Staying the night even after that ordeal was proof enough that Chuck didn’t want to dump him. He pocketed his phone. He didn’t owe Casey any answers or reassurance, not right now. He let the house with a simple wave to El and Awesome and went outside.

Lizzie was waiting in her muscle car. As Chuck settled in and buckled up, she pulled away and said, “Not that I’m not pleased with an impromptu picnic with you, but what did Casey do now?”

“Let’s discuss it on the rock.”

“Fair enough. I got sandwiches, which seems to be your theme food. I even-”

Chuck had just caught sight of the logo on the bag. “You got a Chuck Bartowski for me, didn’t you?”

“It’s just labeled a ‘Chuck’ but yeah. Why is that…oh. That was Sandwich Girl. I didn’t even think about the name of the store. She seemed a little sad when I ordered it.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t take it off the menu.”

“Well, it looks and smells fantastic, so she probably couldn’t afford to. It has to be popular.”

“You’d think she’d at least rename it…”

Lizzie glanced over at him. “Hey, you know I’m here if you need to talk about guys, which for you pretty much means Casey, but I’m _totally_ down if you want to talk about girls. You have good taste.”

There was no way to keep from laughing, and it felt good. “Lizzie, I’m really glad they sent you.”

She grinned at him, so pleased it was like sunshine. “I’m glad they sent me too. This is the best assignment I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, well, wait till things start up again. Then we’ll see if you still feel that way.”

The smile dimmed, like a cloud was moving in front of it. “You do realize I’m a trained agent, Chuck? I think that was a problem with Sarah, and I don’t want it to be with me as well. I may be sweet and friendly and nice, but I am trained in weapons and espionage and coercion and hand-to-hand combat as well as a lot of other stuff. I’m not an innocent girl.”

Chuck always thought it was cool and badass that Sarah could morph into a skilled operative without blinking. With as sweet and kind as Lizzie was, her transformation would be even cooler. “That wasn’t the problem. It really was just that she would go from acting like we were in a relationship for real to claiming it was cover. It’s why Casey has been so insistent on constantly shoving in my face that it’s cover this whole time. Granted, we’re confused for other reasons now, sorta…”

The car came to a stop. “Perfect timing. Let’s set up so we can talk.”

“First, I need to know something. How much of what I say about Casey do you tell the general?” Chuck asked. He couldn’t get Casey into trouble.

“Nothing.” When Chuck blinked in surprise, she said, “I’m CIA, Chuck. Director Graham is my boss, he’s the one I send reports to. I only obey the general when it pertains to this team and our missions. And the only reason Graham hasn’t been present at those briefings is because he’s working on the new…well, that’s classified. But nothing I say or report goes to the general unless Graham decides it should.”

“Good,” Chuck said, and he felt a whole lot better about confiding in Lizzie.

“You’re worried about getting Casey into trouble. Fine, especially for this conversation, I promise I won’t put personal details of your relationship in my reports. I don’t really do it anyway. But if it’s something serious or dangerous, that promise doesn’t apply.”

“The US Government cares less than nothing about my feelings, so that’s fair enough.”

And after they laid out their picnic and as they ate, Chuck laid out everything. Well, he didn’t say exactly what Casey had done the night before, and he only said that he made Casey angry in the car.

“Okay, I really like your analogy, so I’m going to work with that,” Lizzie said finally. “You’re Casey, safe and sound in your stronghold, keeping the world away. Now think about this: if someone starts pulling down the drawbridge to your fortress, you don’t throw a feast and celebrate. You don’t even check who’s at the door. You mount an assault for when they try to get in. The fact that it’s just a friendly sweetheart of a computer wizard doesn’t matter; your castle is under siege. You don’t politely ask an invader to leave; you attack them, you make them.”

It made a lot of sense when she put it like that. “He didn’t think it would affect me that much. He just wanted me mad at him so I wouldn’t get any closer.”

He remembered what Casey had said that night: “Barring you getting pissy and running out, you’re staying the night.” Casey didn’t think Chuck would freak out like he did. His emotional intelligence was on the low side, for all that he could predict and understand Chuck from constant surveillance.

“Nothing is excusing whatever he did, but I’m not even sure he knows he lives in the fortress anymore. He guards it on pure instinct.”

That also made sense. It wasn’t like Casey would say, “Oh, no! Chuck is making me feel things for him! I’d better come up with a plan to make him hate me so he won’t make me feel more.” Casey would rationalize it for other reasons, probably telling himself it was better for Chuck to distance himself and stop confusing their cover.

“So I was already across the moat, making me a threat.”

“Honestly, I think you bypassed the moat and ninja-ed your way into the castle before Casey noticed you. You have to contend with the fire-breathing dragon now.”

Chuck laughed. “And I’ve already gotten burned. Although it’s a nice idea that I’m already inside. Yelena told me that the fact that Casey showed he cared meant he loved me.”

“Wait, you talked to Yelena?” Lizzie sounded startled.

“Casey didn’t tell you?” When the young agent shook her head, Chuck said, “Okay, I want to start by promising you that you are not Team Chuck’s little fat kid.”

Lizzie blew out a raspberry and started laughing. “ _What_?”

“Back when this was just starting, I would go to Sarah with information. She was pretty and nice, not terrifying or threatening my life. And Casey said he was tired of getting picked last. He didn’t want to feel like Team Chuck’s little fat kid.”

The agent just laughed harder. When she calmed a little, she said, “Okay, I am reassured that I’m not our team’s little fat kid. What happened with Yelena?”

Chuck filled her in on their conversation. “Of course, Casey smelled her perfume and saw some lipstick on my face and freaked out. He didn’t mean to, but he hurt me.” He shrugged off Jack’s jacket to show her his bruises.

“Damn. I should punch him. Doesn’t matter that he didn’t mean to; he shouldn’t have been holding you like that anyway.”

“Well, I-” Chuck was cut off as his phone rang. It was Morgan. “Hold on, Lizzie.” He answered. “What’s up, buddy?”

“I don’t suppose that was you texting your boyfriend earlier? He doesn’t have friends and his cousin was here at that point, so it has to be you.”

“Yeah, I was texting Casey. Why, what’s happening?”

“Uh, he kept checking his phone every few minutes, and he’s just gotten worse and worse when he checks. If Jack hadn’t organized a few of us green shirts to run interference and keep customers away from him, I think the store would have burned down by now from the sheer aura of fury. It was Snuggles who suggested I call you.”

Chuck pulled his face away to close his eyes and turn his face skyward. “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.” He put the phone back to his ear. “I’ll call him. Sorry about this, and thank Jack for me.”

He hung up and sighed. “Casey is in a mood because I didn’t reply to his text message. I have to call him before the BuyMore burns.”

“Go ahead.”

He went to Casey’s number and hit the call button. It only took two seconds for the big man to answer. “Yes?”

“You need to calm down. Me not answering a text message is not worth all this.”

A growl, fierce and low, came over the line. “Grimes. I knew he was looking at me when he was on the phone.”

“Hey, you don’t get to be mad at Morgan for trying to get ahold of the one person who can get you to calm down. When did _I_ become _your_ handler, Casey?”

There was no reply. “Look, I can’t kiss you calm, and to be honest, I’m not sure I’ll ever want to again. So we have to talk about this. In English. You know, the one with words and not pure noises?”

“What the hell is there to talk about?”

“You wanted to know why I was still defending you. Why I haven’t dumped you.”

“Yeah?” That was quieter, more curious. He heard a door close and assumed Casey retreated to the break room.

“It’s because I’m an idiot. Even after what you did, I still lo-care about you. I don’t hate you. So you shouldn’t hate yourself.” Because Chuck was pretty sure, at this point, that self-loathing was exactly what Casey was feeling.

There was silence for a few moments. “You finally figured out I’m a bad guy. You don’t hang around bad guys, Chuck. You’re a good guy.”

Chuck knew he had hit the mark to hurt the agent when he said it was something a bad person would do. He just didn’t realize how important it was to Casey that the nerd always see him as a good person, no matter what he said or did to contradict it.

“Yes, you did something bad, something a bad person would do. But that doesn’t mean you are a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes, and I think you’ve realized what you did was a mistake.” Chuck sighed. “I’m not saying I forgive you, but once is a mistake, twice is a habit. You aren’t a bad person, Casey.”

Another growl, this one softer, more irritated than enraged came out before Casey said, “Why are you such a fucking saint?”

The nerd felt mildly offended by that. He wasn’t sure why until he realized it was something Casey had said when they were talking about Herbert Miller: “Assassins don’t fall in love with saints, it’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not a saint, Casey. I’m an idiot. I’m a sap. All those other things you always call me. Even when you hurt me like this, I don’t want to let you go. That makes me stupid, not good.” Chuck inhaled deeply and let out a shaky sigh. “It would be great if you could stop making me dumber.”

“What do you mean?”

Chuck let out a frustrated noise. “I mean that I’m not stupid if you give me reasons to stay! If you treat me right!” He sighed. “And that’s a stupid thing to ask of you. Just…calm down, okay? Bye.” He hung up and groaned.

“You’re wrong, you know,” Lizzie said.

“About what?”

“You aren’t stupid; he is. He doesn’t make you stupid; you confuse him into doing dumb stuff.”

“You’re going to have to explain that.”

Lizzie giggled. “Let’s return to our metaphor. You have leapt over the moat and walked through the walls of the castle. You are an occupying force. If Casey can’t get rid of you, he doesn’t know what to do with you. No one is supposed to be in there but him. And while you may be getting burned, you’re also taming the dragon, befriending it. What is a warrior supposed to do with an invasion like that?”

“Calm the fuck down and figure it out.”

The agent shrugged. “Figure out what? He isn’t supposed to want you. He _definitely_ isn’t supposed to get involved with you. And Casey is a dutiful little soldier. So he’s torn between duty and desire. And desire is pulling a hell of a lot harder.”

And something occurred to Chuck. “If you know that he’s…” what was the word… “compromised, aren’t you supposed to tell on him?”

“Yes. But I won’t unless this gets dangerous.” When Chuck raised an eyebrow, Lizzie said, “Everything I’ve read shows that Sarah destabilized you. Your feelings for her and how she responded to them put things in jeopardy. It was immediately obvious that Casey is your rock. No matter what happens, as long as you have him you can get through anything. I don’t know how well you’d survive if we took him away, even with me. You need _him_.”

It was true. Lizzie was nice, but without Casey… “I’d die.”

“I’d like to think I’d manage to keep you alive until the next NSA handler got here, but emotionally, you’d be a wreck. You weren’t made for this work to begin with; the stress of it without him would break you.”

“Um, thanks for breaking the rules and looking out for me.”

“Looking out for you and keeping you safe are my job. They trust my judgement, and I decided that Casey being compromised is not a bad thing. It’s more bending than breaking.”

Her job. Like it was Casey’s job. He was a chore. A task. A problem. Then a hand suddenly slipped into his hair, bringing goosebumps from how much he missed that contact, even if it wasn’t Casey now.

“Don’t look like a sad kitten. I’m telling you why they can’t get me into real trouble over this. Of course I’d look out for you anyway, Chuck. It’s what friends do.”

Chuck was busy trying not to respond like a kitten to the attention. He didn’t think anyone but Casey could make him feel that way, but maybe it just had to be someone he felt safe with, who knew everything about him.

“You like being petted, don’t you? I noticed during movie night. Figured it was just Casey, but…I guess you just like that attention. Do you want me to stop?”

The nerd shook his head. So Lizzie coaxed his head onto her lap and started stroking through his hair. He hummed and closed his eyes. It felt so nice, so relaxing. Lizzie smelled like watermelon. “Thanks.”

“If you need your head petted and Casey isn’t an option, I got you. It’s kinda nice to have a huge nerdy kitten purring on my lap.”

“Nice to have my head petted and not have my dick confusing things.”

Lizzie laughed. “Is that what happens with Casey? Oh, I bet he loves that.”

Suddenly blinking back tears, Chuck said, “That was…last night he…it started like it did on movie night. But then he…and I moved and did it myself.” And Chuck was crying.

He was up and in Lizzie’s arms, crying on her shoulder so quickly he was confused what had happened. “I’d stab him in his genitals if I didn’t think you’ll still probably have use for them someday.”

Chuck groaned. “I’m so stupid, Lizzie. I want him back. I want to touch him and have him touch me. I want to be able to trust him. But I can’t. How can I ever trust him to touch me again?”

“I don’t think he will unless you ask him, so that won’t be a problem until you decide it is. Casey may be an idiot, but he’s not a monster. You made the boundaries clear, and he’ll respect that. I doubt it would take too much effort to coax him into touching you, if that’s what you want.”

Calm now, Chuck was still in her embrace, chin resting on her shoulder. “I’m the dumbest guy on the planet.”

“No way, I knew a guy once who was so much dumber than you. Waaaaaay stupider. Like, I don’t know how he walked and talked at the same time without falling over and suffocating.”

Lips quirking, Chuck asked, “Who was it?”

“Casey.”

That made Chuck giggle, and he pulled away, feeling like a little kid laughing at the dumb joke. “This was just what I needed. Thanks, Lizzie. I know Morgan is my best friend, but…”

“I’m your back-up, your spy bestie. I’m okay with him being your primary normal one.” She ruffled his hair.

“So, being the handler of a grizzly bear is hard work and an emotional obstacle course. What do you say I buy us some dessert? You pick the place.”

“Mmm, after talking about cookies with a Russian assassin, I kind of want some. I don’t know the best place in town, but I bet you do.”

“You know I do.” And as they gathered their things and trash, Chuck was pleased to find he could breathe. The crushing despair he had woken with had been lifted. Maybe, just maybe, with support from his friends and family, Chuck could find a happy ending for them somewhere amidst the chaos of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much happier ending than last chapter, right? I’m glad. And we all know Chuck is a forgiving sap; Bryce just acted buddy-buddy and Chuck forgave him, even after he kissed Sarah. (Though I still love what Chuck was thankful for: “I’m thankful that Bryce Larking is dead and not in my bedroom making out with my new girlfriend.” “That was dark.” “And specific.”)
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, and you know I love to hear from you.


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Who Wears the Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when Casey showed up with flowers, I thought this was going to be a nice chapter. And eventually it is. Eventually, it gets *very* good. And, before anyone gets up in arms, I remind you that Chuck is a soft-hearted fool who forgives far too easily. And we love him for it.

(-)

When Chuck got back from hanging out with Lizzie, he was playing Skyrim as he waited for Morgan to get off work. Might as well get as much time as he could with both his besties. Then his sister called, “Chuck, someone here to see you!” and he had a bad feeling.

And, yes, it was Casey at the door with, “Blue Spider Lilies?” Chuck had never been sent Blue Spider Lilies, so the agent couldn’t have found it out through those records. And they weren’t the most common flower, so Casey would have had to have gone looking to get some for Chuck.

Ellie was grinning. “He called to ask what to get you. And he told us that he was more to blame for whatever disagreement you had.” Then she looked down the hall and called, “Come on, Devon, we’re going to be late!”

Awesome appeared and paused to look at the bouquet. “Awesome flowers, John.”

Chuck was pulled into a hug from his sister. “We’re going on a date. You boys have fun, and don’t wait up.”

And Chuck was suddenly alone with the bigger man. It felt awkward, and he was nervous. “Um, I should get those in water.”

“Let me,” Casey said, and went to find the rarely used vase on the top shelf of the cabinet. Because of course he knew where it was. He knew where the kitchen scissors were and cut off the bottoms of the stems of the flowers before putting them in water.

The nerd sat on one end of the couch. “Thank you for the flowers.”

Rinsing and drying the scissors before replacing them, Casey joined Chuck on the couch. “They aren’t much. I…I know I fucked up. And sorry doesn’t cut it. I-” The bigger man inhaled. “You smell like Jordan.”

“Your bloodhound nose of jealousy is a little spooky, Casey. I had a picnic with her, and I’m not so hurt anymore. Not so angry. You found your way into the group of people that hurt me, but I care about them anyway. Bryce, Jill, Sarah-”

A troubled frown had immediately come over Casey’s face. “I don’t want to be in that group.”

Chuck snorted. “Then get yourself out of it. Flowers are nice, but we have a lot of problems.” After a few moments of silence, he asked, “Will you tell me why you did it? If you don’t hate me…”

“I don’t hate you.” The agent turned his head to look in the opposite direction of Chuck. “I told myself I was getting back at you, but it was an excuse. I…I wanted to touch you like that.”

It was hard to remind himself of caution because he wanted to jump on the agent. It was more than he thought he’d ever hear from Casey. “I liked you touching me like that, until it was about revenge.” Casey had sat at the other end of the couch, so Chuck scooted closer, putting a hand on that powerful arm. “Hey, can you look at me?” The agent’s head snapped to his, those blue eyes focused like lasers on the nerd. “I liked it, and I wanted more. But now I can’t trust you.”

“Don’t trust me.” There was that reluctance again. Chuck needed to figure out why Casey didn’t want to be trusted. Because it wasn’t just this issue.

“I want to. I want to let you touch me.” Chuck slid his other hand to the man’s thigh. “I want to touch _you_.” All that muscle tensed under his touch, and it was so hard. “God, I can’t imagine how much you must work out.”

“It’s a good use of time that keeps both of us alive.”

“And is nice for other reasons,” Chuck said idly. “I know you weren’t happy about it, but I loved feeling all that muscle tense as you came apart under me. It got so loose and relaxed. I like knowing how soft you feel after you cum.”

He felt a shiver run through the big man. But then his hands were removed. “We can’t do this, Chuck.”

A pang hit the younger man. “Why not? We both want it.”

“I am your handler. I protect you. I can’t let myself be compromised. It’s bad enough that I’m attracted to you.”

“Only attracted?” Please don’t say yes, Chuck could feel himself breaking again.

“I told you, you’re a good guy, but we aren’t falling in love.” Maybe _he_ wasn’t.

Chuck scooted back to the opposite end of the couch, feeling cold. He looked away, but, for the last time, he _wasn’t_ going to cry. The sniff was the onset of allergies he never had before.

“Damn it, Chuck, there isn’t any way for me to fix this.”

Except to love him. God, he sounded desperate. He _was_ desperate. And he was _not_ crying. “So I’m broken and can’t be fixed; what’s new? The only part of me that works right is the part you’re paid to care about. So, it’s fine.”

“No, you don’t get to reduce yourself to the Intersect and put that on me. You _know_ you aren’t just a computer. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a grip.”

Okay, he was crying. He was sobbing. He heard the agent curse and then-No! Chuck did not want that strong arm around him making everything feel better. It was a lie. The arm lied to him. Nothing was better.

A lying hand slid through his curls, making his head automatically move to get more attention. “Stop doing this to yourself, Chuck. I’m no good anyway. Do…do you want Jordan for your cover? Clearly she fixes you instead of breaking you.”

Chuck’s chest was tight, and breathing was difficult. Combined with sobbing, he was getting dizzy, and was this a panic attack? It might be. It was something bad.

“Hey, Chuck! Calm down, I need you to breathe for me, okay?” He heard the words, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to do what they wanted. “Damn it, I’m not good at this. Please calm down.”

When nothing changed, a mouth covered his, and he stopped breathing altogether. For a few seconds. Then a tongue slid in and coaxed breath back in, breaking the kiss to let Chuck breathe before returning to calm him further. It stopped when his breathing was almost normal.

“This is what I mean, Chuck. I make you cry and send you into hysterics and give you panic attacks. I am _bad_ for you. I don’t _want_ to hurt you like this.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Chuck asked, his voice small. He wasn’t sure he could take it.

The bigger man sighed. “No. I’m saying it would be better if you broke up with me. But I’m here until you tell me otherwise.”

Before he could help himself, the nerd had wrapped himself around the agent. After stiffening initially, that warm firm body accepted him, arms enfolding his thinner frame and holding it close. Yes, Chuck was somewhat sitting on Casey’s lap, but he wasn’t being rejected. He was being embraced.

“Stop saying things that make me love you,” he whispered as he hid his face in the agent’s neck.

And a slight shudder ran through the man. Maybe it was from the breath on Casey’s neck, and maybe it was from the words themselves. And Chuck’s brain was a bastard who wanted him dead, looking for meaning and false hope.

“I promise, I’m not trying.” Chuck loved feeling the words rumble through the chest under his.

“That just makes it worse.” But Chuck wasn’t upset about it. “We should hug more. This is nice.”

“I have an idea, but I’m worried it will just make things worse.”

That sounded both promising and ominous. “What is it?”

“Back when we started this, we were…more physical with each other. We wound each other up. And then you would wind down. Eventually I did too. I…I think it helped a little.”

“You want to have surveillance sex?”

The agent tensed underneath him, then burst out laughing, the vibrations resonating through Chuck and tickling him pleasantly. “What? That’s what you’re saying. You want to get me hot and bothered and then listen and watch as I masturbate so you can too. You want to do it together.”

The tension in the arms holding him changed, and suddenly the whole atmosphere around them seemed charged with something hotter and more dangerous. “Yeah, Chuck, I want to do it together. But do you think this is a good idea? I feel like there’s a high probability of making this worse, and I don’t want that.”

Yes, it was probably a bad idea, but that didn’t matter. He needed it. Chuck shifted to straddle the bigger man, loving the slight gasp that got him. “We won’t know until we try, will we?”

And there was that dominance, that predatory desire that he’d been missing. Kisses that conquered and arms that confined. When they broke for air, Chuck said, “I like when you press me into walls, as long as you don’t leave bruises.”

The nerd was up and against the wall before he realized it. “Oh, that’s so hot. I love how strong you are. How you could do anything you want to me, but you just protect and please me.”

Casey’s mouth was at his neck biting lightly. “You like when I hurt you a little bit.”

A hand snaked up to yank his hair, and he was throbbing with need. “Yes! Yes, I like that! Oh, you’re going to have to leave pretty soon, or I’m going to cum.”

“Almost. Not quite done with you.” While one hand stayed in his hair, the other slid to his ass, then his leg, lifting it to wrap around the agent’s waist. Then he rolled his hips to grind them together.

“OH! Yes, fuck, that feels so good! Oh, Casey, you gotta stop or I’m gonna cum for you right here.”

The agent hummed in satisfaction as he pulled away and Chuck whimpered. “Tempting. But I want you to cum for me after I leave. Put on a good show for me. I know you will.”

And without a goodbye, the man left. Chuck raced to his room, shedding clothes as soon as the door closed behind him. And yelped. “Morgan! Get out!”

His best friend was already holding up his hands to block out Chuck’s nudity. “Hey, how was I supposed to know you’d come in here after your bear of a boyfriend left you hanging?”

“Leave!” Chuck was so embarrassed, and he was relieved when Morgan left without further comment.

The nerd locked the window, making sure all the blinds were closed. “Gonna take a sec to get back in the mood. God, I was so close. I was gonna cum in my pants again. But this time, you were gonna do it at the same time, weren’t you?” He was lying on his bed, coaxing himself back to full hardness. “I wasn’t exaggerating; I loved when you did that. Fantastic masturbation material. It was hot in the car, and you smelled so musky and sweaty, and when I brushed your cock you were so hard from just fingernails on your back.”

He was getting back into it. “Can you still feel it? Where I marked you, how I marked you? God, I know my bite still has to be showing. That’s what made you cum. I was shocked when I realized you had, and I wanted to cum so badly too. You were humiliated and ashamed, but you never have to be with me. I loved it. I admired that you liked what I did to you so much that you couldn’t hold back. Show me everything that turns you on, Casey; I want to do everything to you.”

His hand was moving faster. “Getting closer just thinking about it. Hey, you’ve done this before, right? With another guy? Have you played with your ass before? I’m thinking I need to get some lube and start trying that. I bet you’d love to watch me do that. If I struggle, you could come climb through my window and give me some helpful pointers. Oh!” He was so close. “I bet you’d love to order me how to touch myself. Make me drive myself crazy and then tell me to cum all over myself when I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Mmm!” Chuck’s hips were bucking. “Say it! Tell me to cum!” He only held out for a few more moments. “Fuck!” He was cumming hard, shaking and whimpering.

As he started to come down, he said, “This seems like a good idea so far.”

(-)

Later that evening, when he went to fix himself dinner and watch TV in the living room, he came back into his room and found a pile of neatly folded clean clothes on his bed. His pants, boxers, and BuyMore jacket. And on top was a brand-new bottle of lube.

His face felt hot, and he knew his reaction to this gift was being observed. “You are a bad, bad man, Agent Casey. I knew you wanted to watch that.” He looked around, still not sure where the video bug was located. “But not tonight. We’ll hang out tomorrow night, and if you can wind me up just right, I’ll give it a try.”

(-)

“Just right, huh?” Casey asked the next morning when they met in the courtyard. Chuck had shrugged into his jacket to hide his bruises, and he carried Jack’s loaner, watching Casey’s eyes narrow at it before looking away.

“Yeah,” Chuck said lightly. “I have faith in you to do it. But I thought I’d up the challenge level; make you work for it.”

“And how do you plan to do that, tie my hands behind my back?” They climbed into Casey’s car.

Chuck smirked. “I thought movie night with Lizzie and Morgan would have a level of difficulty equal to a man of your talents.”

That drew a groan as they pulled away. “I’d work better restrained.”

“But the whole point of this little game is to play on _Hard_ Mode, right?” Chuck slid a hand on top of the other man’s thigh, loving how it tensed under his touch.

Casey started laughing. “Did you just make a video game sex joke?” One hand dropped from the steering wheel to cover his briefly, before moving the hand away. “I can never fully predict you. Makes you dangerous.”

“Aw, who would be afraid of little old me?” Chuck found the notion amusing.

“Anyone who’s met you and has any common sense.” Those blue eyes flicked his way briefly. “You scare me for a lot of reasons.”

An accented voice came into Chuck’s head: “Loving you is dangerous, probably more so since he works for the government and not himself. And he _does_ love you if you know that he cares and finds you attractive. A man like him keeps everything to himself, shares nothing of what he feels. Letting you see anything means you’re very important to him. If he shows he _cares_ , he loves you.”

And then what Lizzie said at their picnic: “He isn’t supposed to want you. He _definitely_ isn’t supposed to get involved with you. And Casey is a dutiful little soldier. So he’s torn between duty and desire. And desire is pulling a hell of a lot harder.”

Chuck _was_ dangerous, and he _did_ scare Casey. And the nerd was no longer convinced that the agent meant what he said the night before. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Casey said what he did _because_ he loved Chuck.

When he looked up to find ocean currents drowning him in intensity, he gasped a little. Casey loved him. Whatever he said, the agent loved Chuck. “What?” Casey demanded, the deep frown on his face looking more normal.

“Nothing.” Chuck needed to decide what to do about this. Because no way in hell was he letting the man of his dreams slip by because the government frowned upon it. Casey would try to keep distance between them for that reason. Chuck just needed to close the distance without the agent noticing. He would show how _dangerous_ he could be.

At work, his coworkers still looked wary of Casey. The store wasn’t open, so Chuck left the agent to find Jack and return his jacket. He found him reading a book in the Home Theater Room this time. “Hey. Sorry I didn’t return it yesterday like I promised. Forgot it was my day off.”

Jack bookmarked and set his book aside. “No problem. Like I said, I run pretty hot.”

Chuck passed the jacket back and said, “I would have washed it, but I was worried that would make it _less_ laundry-fresh, Snuggles.”

The younger man laughed at that. “I tried to fight that nickname for like two days before I gave up. Go with the flow.”

“Yeah.” Jack was so pleasant, it put him in mind of when Lester and Jeff had been teasing him about borrowing the jacket, and how they immediately ran away when Jack gave them a look. It did remind him of Casey a little. “By the way, why are Lester and Jeff so afraid of you?”

That pleasant expression hardened like a mask being slipped on. “You know Debbie, the girl who works in the Hole? Short red hair? Well, I found her crying in the break room. When she told me the kind of harassment Dee and Dum were giving her, I went and told them to stop. And a second time. Last week, on the third time-”

“Oh my God, is that how Jeff’s wrist got sprained?!” Chuck was a little shocked that it was _Jack_ who had done that. He figured Jeff had a run in with Casey or some bizarre mishap that the nerd didn’t want to know about.

“Yes. And they left Debbie alone. Some people don’t learn with words.” It was all said calmly and clearly, no remorse. It was actually kind of scary when in such instant contrast with the younger man’s normal kind and funny disposition. At least Casey never lured you off guard by being nice most of the time.

Chuck didn’t know what to say to that. So, he switched topics. “I also wanted to thank you for handling the situation with Casey yesterday. Morgan said the store would have burned without you.”

Now Jack’s expression lightened, but he still frowned. “Yeah, your boy has a temper. Pretty nasty one.”

“Well, we all have bad days.” Chuck could see where Jack was going, and while he understood, he also had to impress upon the man that he was wrong.

“He’s had quite a few since I’ve been here. And he’s not Mr. Sunshine on his best days.”

Almost as if on cue, Casey came in. “Come on, Chuck.” He took the nerd’s hand and pulled him away.

  
“Casey! Stop, what is up with you? We were just talking-”

“I think your boyfriend asked you to stop. You don’t seem to listen very well.” Jack’s voice was loud and clear, and the BuyMore fell into complete silence as Casey turned back. A cricket wouldn’t have dared to disturb it.

Jack was at the door of the Home Theatre room, and Casey and Chuck were in front of the TV wall. Two blue gazes clashed and if Casey’s glare was a tsunami, Jack’s was a forest fire. Casey spoke, voice deadly calm, “And I suppose you have something you want to do about it.”

Taking a few steps forward and planting his feet, Jack crossed his arms, every bit of him radiating strength and challenge. “If I have to. I hate bullies.”

Dear God, the BuyMore was going to be wrecked by an elemental clash of the Titans fighting over…Chuck, oddly enough. Jack’s protectiveness was sweet, but Chuck was now leaning against Casey’s advance on the man. “Casey, stop!” Chuck said, loud enough for everyone to hear. There was still tension, still slight pressure forward, and the nerd said in a voice only the agent could hear, “He wants to make sure you aren’t abusing me. This behavior is _not_ giving the right impression.”

“Abuse?” Casey murmured, eyes leaving Jack’s to meet Chuck’s brown ones. All efforts to advance ceased.

“I told you, he loaned me his jacket because he saw the bruises on my arms. He thinks I’m in an abusive relationship, and, at this point, there’s no stretch of imagination to come to that conclusion. You look like a jealous, over-controlling boyfriend right now. In fact, you pretty much _are_ one. So, calm down and walk away, okay? I’ll come find you in the break room in a few minutes.”

And the agent turned and left. He heard murmurs from their coworkers and hoped no one was stupid enough to say anything while Casey was in earshot. Chuck walked back to Jack. “Hey, sorry about that. He’s really protective.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “And jealous and controlling. You sure you’re okay with him, Chuck?”

“He’s a grizzly bear only I can hug, I promise. I appreciate your concern, but it’s not necessary.”

The younger man suddenly smirked. “Well, you just proved who wears the pants in your relationship.”

Chuck stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“You stopped him. He listens to you. He does what you tell him to. Big and strong as he is, you have the upper hand.” Jack actually looked satisfied with this. Probably because Chuck being in charge was proof he wasn’t going to be abused.

The nerd felt a little warm all of a sudden. Yes, he enjoyed when Casey used all that strength to dominate him, but he’d imagined the flipside. Having control over all that strength, making the bigger man weak under his hand. God, part of how arousing the scene in the car had been was how helpless Casey had been against what Chuck did to him. How he just submitted and gave Chuck control of what was happening.

“Uh, hadn’t considered that.” Chuck was pretty sure he was blushing. “Um, I’m going to go make sure he’s okay.” He headed for the break room before anything else could be said. He wanted to test this theory.

When he got to the break room, the big man sighed, looking tired. “Look, I’m sorry-”

Chuck pushed the agent into the nearest wall and kissed him. After a moment of tense shock, powerful arms wrapped around him gently, holding the nerd close. When one hand started moving up and down his spine, bringing tingling pleasure that he arched into, Chuck repeatedly lightly scratched at the back of the man’s neck, searching out a nipple through the green shirt and pinching.

It was too hot when Casey whimpered and shook, finally pushing Chuck away, panting. It was good, because the nerd was running out of air too. “What the hell was that about, Chuck?”

He’d already thought of an excuse. “I thought I heard Jack following me. If he was, I wanted to make sure he saw us kiss and make up.”

“The cover, right.” Casey was still panting, and it was gratifying how undone the man still looked. Jack was right. The agent let Chuck push him into a wall and take what he wanted.

There was a little bit of silence as they caught their breath and calmed down. “So, I was going to text Lizzie and talk to Morgan about coming over tonight. You up for the challenge? Or are you going to chicken out?”

Now Chuck was against the wall, and he was happy to be there. _This_ kind of back-and-forth, give-and-take to their relationship was a good thing. “I’m not chickening out. So, you’d better not either.”

The nerd grinned. “You have to tease me just right. Then-hey, wait. What happens to the surveillance from my room during things like this?”

The bigger man sighed. “I’ve done some…unorthodox organizing. It’s not how we’re supposed to do it, but certain feeds go to a partitioned and deeply encrypted drive. Any bathroom surveillance gets sent there automatically. And I…manually edit out other sensitive bits and put them there.”

“Like when I masturbate?”

“Yes, like that.”

Chuck was glad. In the modern age of sex tape leaks (not that Casey or the government was likely to do that, given that he was full of classified material, which made _him_ classified material) it was wise to be aware of such things. Not that any masturbation tape of his was likely to go viral.

“Okay. Then I want to know where one of the video bugs is.”

Casey frowned at him. “So you can move it?”

A wicked grin spread across his face. “Oh, you’re going to enjoy what I do with this knowledge, I promise you.”

Watching those pupils eat up the blue of Casey’s eyes was entrancing. “Easiest to see is the camera built into your TV already.”

“Now all you have to do is wind me up _just_ right.” Chuck leaned in to whisper into Casey’s ear, “And watch me go.” Then he bit down hard on Casey’s earlobe.

The startled, higher-pitched groan that drew was satisfying. Then a voice cut in, “Boys! Keep it in your pants. There are customers in the store, and Lizzie is here to see you.”

It was Anna, and she smirked at them before leaving. It was a great mood breaker. Chuck sighed. “Well, at least we can talk to Lizzie and Morgan at the same time.”

“To be clear, I just have to turn you on while they’re there?”

Chuck grinned. “Gotta be subtle, Casey. Can’t ruin movie night by being too obviously handsy. I have to do my best not to be loud, so we both have challenges to face.”

“I think you put the challenge level too high. Especially if Grimes is in the room.”

The nerd wasn’t having that. “Is Agent John Casey backing down from a challenge because Morgan Grimes scares him?”

A hand was in his hair, pulling, as a tongue slid in Chuck’s mouth. It was all dominance and power, and then it was suddenly gone. Casey was leaving the breakroom. “Don’t be stupid.”

Oh, this was shaping up to be the best movie night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the best movie night ever, and what follows. Hopefully this entertains you, and it lays to rest some doubts about Casey’s intentions. Because I think we all know by now that, whatever he says and whatever missteps he makes, Casey loves Chuck. The fun part is now Chuck knows that too.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that kissing is probably not an approved way to stop a panic attack, if that is what Chuck was having. But it's more fun.


	10. What You  Look Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Surveillance Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! I had trouble keeping the game from completely ruining it for Lizzie and Morgan, especially Morgan. Lizzie handled the other handsy movie night.
> 
> I think you’ll really like this chapter.

Chuck and Morgan agreed that, while they had watched The Avengers quite a few times, it still wasn’t enough. Lizzie had jumped on board, and Casey, who was the only one who hadn’t seen it, didn’t argue. Of course, the nerd knew the agent wasn’t there for the cinematic masterpiece. He was there for Chuck.

That thought made the nerd giddy. Now that he’d realized that Casey loved him and was just keeping him at arm’s length because he was such a patriotic professional, Chuck could figure out how to get close enough to the agent before he realized what Chuck was up to.

Maybe it seemed unfair to force the issue, but Chuck wanted it, and Casey did too. And the bigger man had stated numerous times that he didn’t deserve to get what he wanted; to be happy. That was unacceptable, and the nerd wouldn’t allow the agent to live like that any longer.

Ellie and Awesome were on another date that night. Chuck had a suspicion that Devon was working his way up to proposing, since Chuck had given his blessing unasked. And he’d really be happy if El wanted to marry Awesome, and everything worked out. He’d seen how his sister looked at Devon; it seemed like a pretty sure thing.

If they wanted to play the Teasing Game, they couldn’t have the seating arrangement suggested at the last movie night; Chuck needed to be on the end of the couch with Casey in between him and the others, so it would somewhat mask their activities. They still made sure Lizzie sat between Morgan and Casey, though. And they made sure Chuck was on the end not visible from the front door.

Casey had an arm around him as the movie began, and Chuck slid his arms around the bigger man and laid his face on that broad chest. The dreamy, contented sigh he let out drew Morgan’s attention. “Hey, don’t get too cuddly over there.”

The nerd could feel the slightest, lowest growl in the chest under his cheek. No unpleasantness. “I just said today that he’s a grizzly bear only I get to cuddle. You can’t deny me my exclusive cuddling rights. I had to file a lot of paperwork to get them.”

Lizzie giggled. “Let them be, Morgan. We’re better off discussing which three Avengers we’d pick if we made our own smaller team.”

That drew his friend into conversation. The movie continued, and that hand finally started moving. Slowly. Like a snail. Like a snail that had swallowed a bunch of tranquilizers. Like, a nearly _lethal_ dose of tranquilizers. Chuck shifted a little restlessly under its glacier-like pace as the movie progressed, and he saw from the curve of Casey’s lips that this was part of his plan.

“Keep that up and I’ll lose interest,” Chuck said in a whisper.

“No, you won’t,” Casey said. “Just relax.”

And the nerd tried. He closed his eyes as his face pressed into Casey’s chest, and the hand made its way to his leg. Chuck sighed a little as it took a slightly swifter approach to caressing the outside of his leg, knee to hip. But then it just kept doing that. It was frustrating, and not in a “just right” kind of way.

“Gotta say, I thought you’d be better at this,” Chuck said, a quiet challenge.

That big hand gripped his thigh suddenly, and the nerd inhaled sharply. “Is the movie over, Chuck?”

“No.” Chuck’s voice was small, recoiling from the subtle threat of the question. He had the feeling he might be in over his head.

“Then shut up.”

Chuck shut up. But that hand got more active. Still slow and steady, it expanded its range. Up and down his side, strokes across his stomach that were ticklishly pleasurable. He bit his lip whenever it moved up and down his spine. He was breathing faster, and it felt too hot. He wished they’d opened a window before they started.

And then it happened. With Chuck turned to wrap his arms around Casey, his ass was partially exposed. And that big hand was taking advantage of that fact. At first it was just touching and rubbing, but then it got more teasing, a single finger tracing around the edges. He had to keep from gasping when it slid a little under and between his legs. Oh, fuck, he was so hard.

“Feel good?” Casey asked in a low voice.

Chuck nodded, not trusting his mouth not to embarrass him. The agent smirked. “Thought so. Do you want more?”

Another nod. Now the hand was groping, gently moving and squeezing. It seemed random at first, but then it all started to concentrate on rubbing straight down the back of his ass to between his legs. The repeated motion was stimulating, perhaps a little too much so. It was hard not to move his hips in response, but he had to be quiet and keep still.

Instead he dug his nails into Casey where he held the bigger man. The slightest grunt escaped the agent, and when Chuck gently bit the nipple close to his face, that hand squeezed that spot hard. That just made Chuck’s nails dig in harder as he fought not to moan.

And then the hand moved back to his hip, and he nearly whimpered. “Pretend your asleep,” Casey said in a low voice.

So Chuck did his best to relax against the agent, quite enjoying their position, if not his raging hard-on. Eyes closed, he heard Morgan say, “Chuck, what did you say about the-”

Casey shushed his best friend. “He’s asleep.”

“What? Dude, you must cuddle like a contagious hibernating bear if you can get Chuck to sleep through the Chitauri Invasion.”

Was the movie over already? Chuck had been so singularly focused on Casey that he hadn’t paid attention to how much time had passed. And now Casey was trying to get the other two to leave. “You’re going to wake him,” Casey growled.

Lizzie chimed in then. “Come on, Morgan. We can go get ice cream. I’m going to talk you around on Science Boyfriends.”

“For the last time, I obviously have no issues with gay guys, but I’m not pairing Bruce Banner with Tony Stark!”

“Out!” Casey was less quiet, and Chuck moved a little, making sleepy noises. That hand petted up and down his side soothingly.

“See ya, Johnny. Tell Chuck we said bye.”

When the door closed, Chuck opened his eyes. The hand went right back to teasing his ass, and he whimpered. The chest under his vibrated with the growling voice. “So, Goldilocks, what did you think?” A forceful squeeze that made Chuck buck his hips. “Was that _just right_ for you?”

“Yeah,” Chuck said, voice barely a breath. “Oh, fuck, I’m so hard, Casey.” Now he was whining.

The agent looked so smug and satisfied that Chuck slid his hand between those muscular legs and was thrilled when he found the man was _very_ hard, and it got him a gasp and shudder, face now a picture of startled surrender. Before he could do more than a few strokes, Casey’s other hand caught his and removed it. “Chuck…” It was a stern warning.

“Hey, I had to see how you were doing. No fun if you’re unaffected.”

“Trust me,” the big man said, “I was affected. Do you have any idea what you look like?”

“We own a mirror or two for that purpose. I’ve taken a glance once or twice.”

“You have no idea. Now, I believe I’ve lived up to my end of our game.” Casey got up, leaving Chuck alone on the couch, his heart suddenly racing. “I’m heading over to my place. I’ll see you from there.” And with a brief kiss, the agent left.

Oh, Chuck had wanted this, had teased the agent with it, had confidently promised it…but he was suddenly extremely nervous about playing with his ass for the first time while Casey watched on surveillance cameras.

So, he took a shower first. He trusted Casey would know he didn’t intend to get off privately. And while the shower relaxed him a little, his erection was unphased. But stress as he sat naked on his bed staring at the bottle of lube was taking the edge off his arousal. Might as well get going.

“Um, if this is awkward, or if I…can’t make it work, you don’t get to laugh at me, okay?”

Given that he was talking to a bugged room, he didn’t expect a response, but his phone chimed. **Don’t be shy, Chuck. I want to see everything that happens, awkward or not. Whatever it is, I know you’ll make a good show.**

He knew that was supposed to calm him, but he was still stressing out. “Is it cheating if I want to talk to you on the phone right now? Or would you see that as a bonus?”

Even though he had just asked for it, he jumped as the phone in his hands rang. When he answered, Casey said, “What do you want to talk about?”

Okay, he hadn’t thought that through. He wanted to be calmed down, but now he felt a hundred times more nervous. “Uhhh…”

“Relax, Chuck, it’s not like you have a full audience. Just me. And…you can trust me. Give me time and I’ll prove it.”

That actually drew a laugh from the nerd. “We’ve established that I’m an idiot, Casey; I already trust you again.”

“Then relax. If you’re nervous, I can talk you through it.”

“Is that cheating?”

“I consider it a huge bonus.” The seductive growl that followed perked Chuck right up again.

“All right.” Chuck looked at the camera on his TV and spoke directly to it. “But you promise you won’t laugh at me if I can’t do it?”

“I promise, but you’ll be able to do it.” He heard the agent take a deep breath. “Just lie down for a minute. Touch yourself and relax.”

So he did. Making sure he angled himself properly towards the TV, Chuck gently stroked himself. He felt less tense as the pleasure crept through him. Pausing as a thought hit him, he said, “One sec.”

He dug in the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a Bluetooth earpiece. Quickly pairing it, he put it on and set his phone down. “Pretty sure I’ll need both hands for this, won’t I?”

That got him a growl. “Yes, you will. Now spread your legs for me.”

A thrill went through the nerd at the two words that made this whole thing more: _for me_. He obeyed, spreading and putting himself in view of the camera. The whole situation already had him breathing faster, and his hand was unconsciously picking up speed to match.

“Slow down, we’re not there yet. Sit up; I want to see your face.”

Goddamn, when Casey talked about wanting him or referred to the fact that this whole show was for him, Chuck found it hard to control himself. The nerd sat up. He stared at the camera, moaning a little as he forced his hand to slow down. “Is that better?”

What Casey let out then was less a growl and more a restrained groan. “Yes. Now get some lube ready.”

Letting go of his erection, Chuck broke the seal on the bottle and poured some into his hand. He’d never used lube before, and he tried to be conservative, but a liberal amount came out, and it was _slick_ and dripping _everywhere_.

Casey chuckled a little, and Chuck was about to scowl at the camera when the agent said, “That’s right. No need to be stingy. You’ll have some on the outside, some on the inside; it’ll feel great. You’re doing a good job.”

The reassurance and subtle praise hit Chuck just right. He was afraid Casey had caught on to his weird little “pet” kink. Chuck still wasn’t sure he wanted to try anything like that, but what he’d experienced so far (minus the gut-wrenching, mind-screaming betrayal afterwards), he’d enjoyed. It was strange that he would want that and at the same time want to subdue and tame Casey. Pretty sure that was unusual dynamics. But then, he was having surveillance sex; they were an unusual pair already.

“Go ahead and get both your hands slick. Then start exploring on your own for a bit; I want to watch.” The was some shifting on the other end, and it struck Chuck that if Casey stayed on the line, he’d get to hear the agent masturbate.

At that thought, he wrapped one hand around his erection again, relishing the easy sliding motion, and let his other trail down between his legs. He fondled his balls briefly before continuing to focus on his ass. Just a teasing motion near the entrance had the nerd shaking, and he automatically spread his legs wider.

“Oh my God, just this feels so good. I’m probably going to embarrass myself before this is over.”

Casey let out a rumble followed by a quiet gasp that made Chuck feel even hotter. He was doing it. Casey was touching himself, right now, from watching Chuck. A restrained moan came out before the agent said, “Didn’t you tell me it was okay? That I didn’t need to be ashamed if it was you?” When Chuck nodded, Casey said, “I’m not going to make fun of you, Chuck. You didn’t make fun of me.”

“Okay,” Chuck said, voice quiet as he tried to relax and concentrate simultaneously. He’d worked himself up into finally breaching himself. It felt strange as he started to push one finger in, and he bit his lip over a whimper.

“Don’t hold back,” Casey said. “You’re alone over there; make every noise so I can hear it.” Then, as if away from whatever speaking device the agent had attached to his phone and not intended for his ears, he heard, “Jesus, you have no idea what you look like right now.”

Chuck tried to relax as he worked on sliding the finger all the way in. He was keeping eye contact with the camera when he wasn’t looking to see what he was doing, and he asked, “If you have me on the phone and have the room bugged in multiple places for sound and video, do you feel like you’re here with me? Because it almost feels like you’re here. Watching me, instructing me.”

There was a long pause. “Yes. Feels like I’m there.”

Finally, the finger was all the way in. “I did it, Casey; I got it in. I’m going to try moving it now.” Narrating might have seemed superfluous since Casey was watching, but Chuck correctly judged (if the noises on the other end were any indication) that the agent wanted to feel involved. He wanted to be in there with the nerd.

Stroking his cock was becoming an afterthought; his focus was on his ass, because he knew Casey wanted to watch Chuck fucking himself for the first time. It was a strange feeling, the in and out, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Perhaps a bit eager, Chuck pushed a second finger in, letting out a gasping cry as he stretched wider and pushed further in. It was less pleasant now, but he just kept slowly fucking himself.

Casey was groaning now, not restraining himself. “You ready for that already? Don’t push yourself; it’s not arousing if you’re hurt.”

Chuck fixed his eyes directly on the camera. “Want more. _Someone_ has to give it to me. So I have to do it _myself_.”

“Chuck!” It was supposed to be said in warning, but it was hard to hold any kind of threat when the agent was, in essence, _crying out_ Chuck’s name.

“Oh, what did you just do? Sounded like it felt good.” Chuck kept up his motions. “This is starting to feel good too. I like having something inside me.” He added another finger. “Oh, fuck! That’s tight. Not sure how I’d manage to fit your cock in here. Feels too big to fit in this tight space.”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Casey said, and Chuck could hear him losing control. “You are a dirty cheater.”

The nerd smirked at the camera. “We never made any rules besides don’t get caught at Movie Night. This is all fair game.” He spread his legs as wide as he could, three fingers fucking him while the other hand picked up speed on his dick. “I’ve never done this before, Casey. Help me cum? Please?”

A growl that spurred Chuck on rather than scare him came before Casey said, “Feel around. You’ll know when you find what you’re looking for.”

“Seems like half-assed advice,” Chuck said, but he obeyed. Another strange, new sensation.

“Kind of busy,” Casey said, and he _did_ sound very distracted.

“What are you doing to yourself? Are you fucking yourself, Casey? OH!” Chuck had found it. He started thrusting his fingers at an angle to hit it, and it was like being struck by lightning. Well, bolts of pure pleasure, anyway. “Fuck, I found it! God, Casey, this feels amazing. Do you do this to yourself?” When he only got an incomprehensible grunt among the groans and gasps coming from the other end of the phone, Chuck said, “I want to do it to you. I want to press into you and make you feel like this. Vulnerable, but so _so_ glad to let someone in. If you let me in, you wouldn’t regret it, I promise.”

“Oh FUCK!” Casey was crying out, and Chuck could tell by the litany of noises that followed that the big man had just cum, hard.

So the nerd fucked in harder at that spot, shaking and too close. “Casey! Casey, I’m cumming! Watch me cum!”

And Chuck broke apart, shuddering and spirting and ass clenching around his fingers. He might have been screaming, it was hard to tell, he was just too high to keep track of what was coming out of his mouth. Slowly, he came down, trembling uncontrollably. He heard panting and slight groans on the other end of the call. “God, that was incredible, Casey. So much better than if I’d done it alone. Surveillance sex is a win, right?”

“Goodnight, Chuck.” And then the call ended.

It hurt a little bit, a slight ache in his chest, but the wiser part of him recognized what had happened: Chuck had struck a nerve. Casey was trying to distance himself from what had just happened between them. Because it _scared_ the agent. Because Casey had _exploded_ in orgasm right after Chuck had talked about getting into the bigger man’s _ass_ , promising he wouldn’t regret letting Chuck in. It was all incredibly encouraging.

Unsure if he was still being watched, Chuck looked at the camera and smiled softly. “Thanks for talking me through it. If I had done it alone it would have been awkward and uncomfortable. I might not have wanted to try again. So thanks for making it amazing. Sleep well, Casey.”

And he got up to shower again and clean off. He also needed to get his comforter into the wash. But through all these mundane concerns, Chuck was planning on making John Casey his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, was it hot? Got to love surveillance sex. I also thought it important to drop more clues that Casey isn’t completely dominant; that he would enjoy letting Chuck take control. I know a “switch” or whatever is pretty rare in real life, but Chuck is already a fucking Intersect unicorn, and I like the give-and-take, so it’s a thing. XD


	11. The Right Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Adorable Kitten in Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happens after that marvelous Movie Night…social distancing (which will date this chapter, I know). And I mean actual social distancing, not physical distancing like what we are actually doing. Social distancing is turning off your phone and not logging onto facebook. Or, putting personal distance between yourself and someone else, becoming less close on an emotional level.
> 
> Also, if Chapter 10 escalated from 9, I’d argue that this escalates from 10, so hopefully it will delight you. Also, my longest chapter yet.

It was an interesting morning. After breakfast, Chuck stepped into the courtyard, butterflies in his stomach, to find a scowling Casey. He didn’t look truly angry (last thing Chuck knew he had a sensational orgasm, and it showed in the set of his shoulders and frame: loose), but the nerd saw he was putting forth a good effort.

“Morning!” Chuck said, practically chirping as he grinned at the man. “Sleep well?”

That got him a grunt as Casey headed to his car. It said, “Like the dead.”

So Chuck kept going. “Good! I honestly don’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed and content.” The nerd measured his next statement carefully. “You don’t get to be mad because we both felt good. There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re amazing.”

A growl and slightly startled blue eyes narrowing at him had Chuck saying, “I said last night that my first time with that probably wouldn’t have gone well without you, and you weren’t even technically there. Pretty amazing to me.”

Casey climbed into the driver’s seat, and as soon as Chuck got in the car, he said, “No more phone calls.”

The tone made Chuck’s chest tighten, but he didn’t let it win. He knew why Casey said it. Chuck hadn’t _struck_ a nerve; he’d clearly _stabbed_ it. The nerd had obviously gotten way too close, and the agent had noticed Chuck’s attempts to get under his skin.

Noting that he’d need to be a bit more subtle in the future, Chuck nonetheless said, “Is it because of what I said about your ass?”

The bigger man stiffened, hand poised to turn the key. When he said nothing, Chuck said, “I’m not taking it back, because it’s true. But I supposed if it upset you, we’ll go back to less interactive surveillance sex. I just think we’ll both be missing out.”

The car started with a growl from the engine and the agent, who seemed determined to not engage Chuck in that particular conversation. “Fine, no more phone calls. But first you have to answer: you did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

Casey was pulling into the street, but nearly ran into another car as he jerked in surprise. “Jesus! Why are you asking that?”

“You seemed to be determined to be Mr. Grumpy Pants. Wanna make sure you weren’t faking it. Did you enjoy it?”

After a few moments, Chuck heard, barely, “Hard not to.”

He hoped passing cars weren’t looking through the windshield; Chuck was sure his smile was blinding. “Good. Also…thank you.”

Blue eyes flicked to him briefly before focusing on the road again. “For what?” a rumbling voice finally said.

“For helping me. I was nervous and, well, kinda scared, but you made me relaxed and confident. You’re really good for me.”

Casey snorted. “I think we established that I am bad for you.”

“Only when you’re trying to do things to hurt me,” Chuck said. “You’re a talented man, Agent Casey; you’re skilled at both. Just think of all the things you could do if you put your mind to being nice to me.”

“No thanks.” The words were gruff, and would have hurt Chuck before his revelation, but now he saw the subtext hidden underneath: “I don’t want to think about all the different things I could do to make you happy because I can’t let this become real.”

It might seem like a stretch for Chuck to get all that from two words, but he got whole sentences out of grunts, growls, and scowls, so he would just say he was talented at communicating with Casey, more now than ever before.

Chuck just spent the rest of the drive in silence. He was a smart guy. He could figure out how to get to Casey. He understood the agent on multiple levels (and in multiple languages) and he knew that Casey loved him. It was only a question of the right plan, then just a matter of time.

(-)

The trouble was, even if Chuck was a smart guy, Casey wasn’t exactly stupid. Chuck had overplayed his hand by talking about fingering (or fucking) the agent. The bigger man was pulling up the drawbridge, and even if Chuck was still in the fortress, Casey had retreated into his heavily guarded inner sanctum, out of reach of the computer wizard.

Basically, Casey was playing it cool. He would show affection, but nothing heavy. Really, it was almost…sweet…how he treated Chuck. He wasn’t mean, and he wasn’t too distant, just…a light touch. Not anything Chuck could have imagined the bigger man pulling off. And it wasn’t as if Casey had forgotten, no, definitely not. The first two days after Movie Night, Chuck tried to make passes at him, but the agent would tense and move away. It was depressing. If Casey hadn’t been compensating by being a sweet, thoughtful boyfriend, the nerd probably would have been dealing with more attempts to get him to break up with the big man.

“So, Chuck, John hasn’t had you over in a while. Anything wrong?” Ellie asked over dinner one night.

He’d noticed that the agent was “John” when she liked him and “Casey” when she didn’t. The nerd didn’t know how to answer that. Was she making a sideways inquiry to his lack of sex life? “Wrong? No. I honestly hadn’t noticed. We spend so much time together I don’t really keep track of where or when.”

“He likes to cook for you, right?” Awesome asked.

Chuck smiled, remembering back at the beginning of this mess when Casey talked about fattening him up. “He thinks I don’t eat enough, or healthy enough.”

“He isn’t wrong,” El said, and there was some judgement as she eyed his macaroni and cheese that he’d fixed for himself, fresh from the box and packet of dust. They had dinner nights every once in a while where they’d each make their own meal, but then eat them together. Chuck hadn’t felt like putting much effort in that night, still low-key depressed.

The truth was, Chuck knew that Casey didn’t want to be alone with him where they were guaranteed not to have anyone walk in on them. The agent either didn’t trust either himself or Chuck, or both, not to take things further. One of the worst things about the whole situation was surveillance sex was off.

He’d tried the night after to entice the agent, to talk to him as he touched and fingered himself, but, crazy as it sounded, he knew that his normal audience wasn’t paying attention. The next day when Casey was tense seemed to confirm it. When Chuck point-blank asked if he’d been watching, the agent said he was busy, and it was turned down in the background. _That_ had hurt.

But even if Chuck had taken to infrequently touching himself under his covers, Casey had to be doing something, because he didn’t have that tense, restrained anger to him that he did before. Casey was almost acting _normal_. And even though everyone was congratulating him on taming the grizzly, Chuck knew he had fucked up big time.

Lizzie kept him from going crazy. Not that Morgan wasn’t supportive, but he didn’t know what was actually happening, so he thought Casey’s behavior meant Chuck’s relationship was going great. The younger agent was happy to poke and prod the big man until he would growl like the Casey that Chuck missed.

“Fine, I’ll see if I can con him into cooking for me,” Chuck said.

“He’s your boyfriend. I’m pretty sure you just need to ask,” El said.

Technically, by having their conversation, he was asking. And since his sister had suggested it and expressed concern that Chuck had been banished from Casey’s apartment, there was a decent chance he’d get invited over soon. To maintain their cover, of course. Had to seem normal.

Chuck would have never imagined there would be a point in his life where he was scanning faces in a crowd waiting for government secrets to come pouring into his mind. Where he would welcome a gun-toting lunatic if only so he could see Casey spring into action, shooting people and yelling at Chuck to get down and stay in the car.

Because the Casey he was dealing with now was…fake. Before, Casey had always assured Chuck that he was just playing a role, but it never felt that way to Chuck. Now, Chuck could tell Casey was acting. The sweetness, while nice, didn’t come from Casey, it came from who the agent was expected to be as his boyfriend.

Of course, if Chuck wanted to talk to Casey, the simplest way was to create a situation where the agent couldn’t turn the nerd away without risking their cover. “Now that you mention it, maybe I should go see him. I miss him.”

“Didn’t you guys carpool home from work together?” Awesome asked. It had been the only time that week. The agent would take any excuse to keep from being alone with Chuck.

“Yeah, but it feels like ages since I’ve _really_ seen him. It would be nice to spend time together that didn’t involve work, Morgan, or Lizzie.”

Devon grinned. “Ah. _Alone_ time. Go get ‘em.”

“And get John to feed you real food. I’m afraid that’s going to crawl off your plate and star in an old horror movie.” El was referring to the pile of congealed macaroni he’d been picking at, which Chuck had picked for its price, not its quality. “He isn’t the only one worried about your eating habits, Chuck. You’ve been losing weight.”

Had he? He hadn’t really noticed, although it wasn’t really surprising. Chuck knew people had been after him to eat more. In fact, Lizzie took him out to dinner and said he wasn’t leaving till he was a member of the Clean Plate Club, which made Chuck laugh and feel warmer and hungrier than he had in days. But aside from that evening, the nerd had very little appetite.

“I’ll see if he’s in a cooking mood,” Chuck said, standing up.

He went to pick up his plate and throw the blob away before it ignored the square cube law and tried to eat New York City, but El said, “We’ll take care of that. If you ask him, John will make something for you. He cares about you. He probably wants to feed you. Go on.”

She made a shooing motion, so he said, “I love you guys. See you later.” After a pause, he went to get a bag from his room before leaving.

Crossing the courtyard, aware that Casey had heard everything and his sister was possibly watching, was nerve-wracking. He should have forced a confrontation before now, rather than let Casey get this far away. But he was just so thrown by the one-eighty that he’d been too busy with self-recrimination about fucking up.

Chuck knocked, and there were a few moments where he was sure Casey was waiting on the other side, making it look like he wasn’t anticipating the nerd’s visit. Then it opened to that false sweet smile. “Hey, come on in.” He got a brief peck as well.

When the door closed behind him, Casey immediately went to the kitchen, where dinner had clearly been cooking for a while. It smelled amazing, and Chuck’s stomach growled audibly. He set the paper bag on an end table near the couch.

With his back to Chuck, Casey said, “Yeah, I’ll feed you. It would be embarrassing if I could save you from terrorists and assassins and drug dealers but couldn’t stop you from starving to death.”

The nerd felt lighter, because there was a grudging tone to the agent’s voice. Moving closer to the kitchen, he watched the bigger man marinating a rack of ribs before putting them in the oven. He’d definitely picked the best night to crash dinner. “Well, it hasn’t felt all that important to eat.” He shrugged, even if he knew the other man couldn’t see.

A growl that had his heart pounding preceded Casey whirling around to scowl at him. “Starving to death in a first-world country surrounded by food. How stupid are you?”

“I’ve been depressed. It can affect appetite.” But Chuck was elated at that point, because _Casey_ was back. Elated enough to do something stupid. He moved to embrace the bigger man, nervous when Casey’s whole body tensed like he was going to do something violent. But that frame relaxed in his grip, and those strong arms held him gently for a moment before the agent pulled away.

When Casey turned his back again to start washing his used bowls, pans, and utensils, Chuck leaned against the wall (lest he do something else dumb) and said, “I missed you, Casey.”

The agent stiffened and said, “We’ve seen each other every day.”

“No, I’ve been seeing this _imposter_ every day. He’s sweet and thoughtful, and while you _can_ be these things, he’s clearly _not_ you. I would think a _highly-skilled_ agent like yourself would get rid of any doppelgangers, especially those obvious enough that someone _untrained_ like me could spot them.” The words were more hostile than he intended, and he sighed. “Please get rid of him, Casey. He’s no good.”

“I am working our cover.” The words were flat and left no room for argument.

So, Chuck argued. “You are convincing everyone that I’m dating a creepy body-snatcher Casey. And Lester and Jeff aren’t afraid of you anymore. They’re probably ready to produce the BuyMore reality TV show about us that they’ve been planning.”

That got the agent’s attention as he spun around. “They _what_?!”

“Jack said the only reason they hadn’t was because they were afraid of what you would do to them if they did. That was the day I borrowed his jacket, a long time ago. How long have Jeff and Lester been dealing with Saccharin Casey? Bet they aren’t that scared anymore.”

The furious growl that elicited sent a thrill through the nerd, and, yes, turned him on. “If they _dare_ do that, I’ll-”

“Tell them that tomorrow at work. Put the fear of Casey back into them.” Chuck was grinning, but it dimmed. “Look, I know that this is my fault. I fucked up-”

“What?!” Casey looked so honestly confused and startled that Chuck reevaluated the situation. If Casey wasn’t blaming Chuck for his attempts to get under the agent’s skin, what was motivating this change?

It hit him. Same problem, but Casey had attributed it to a different cause. Because to the masochistic agent, who needed punishing more: Chuck for trying to get in, or Casey for letting him? Was it Chuck’s fault for dominating, or Casey’s fault for submitting? Of course the big man blamed himself.

Chuck sighed. He didn’t want to make promises like this, but he wanted Casey back. “I pushed you too hard. That’s my bad. You don’t want to be alone with me because you think I’ll do something inappropriate. I won’t do anything we don’t agree on first.” After a pause, he added, “You know, for our cover.” Casey needed power and control back, so Chuck would give it to him. It made it harder to plan on being sneaky and dangerous enough to get into a real relationship with the man, but it was worth it to keep what he had.

“That’s not…” Casey sounded reluctant. He cleared his throat. “You can’t be asking before you do everything; that’s not good for our cover.”

The nerd had an idea. “Then we agree on boundaries now. I mean, we aren’t really perverted in public, so regular boyfriend stuff is fine, right?” When the agent nodded, Chuck said, “So my question then would be: how far are kisses allowed to go?”

Casey grunted. “You know, just…regular intensity.”

Snorting softly, Chuck said, “That’s nice and vague.” He pretended to consider for a moment, then said, “Since it doesn’t lend itself well to verbal description, how about a demonstration?”

Casey swallowed heavily and leaned back against the sink. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I want you to show me how intensely I’m allowed to kiss you.” The nerd slowly approached the agent. When he was in front of him, his hands reached for the counter around the big man, but hesitated. Brown eyes sought out blue ones, pleading to be let close. When he got the slightest nod, Chuck put his hands on either side of Casey, effectively trapping the agent if he didn’t want to physically move the nerd.

Leaning in, close enough to be drowning in the man’s scent, Chuck said, “Show me how I’m allowed to kiss you. You set the bar.”

He’d been expecting either a hesitant kiss that warmed up to regular, or a sudden explosion of unrestrained passion. Truth be told, he was voting for the latter. He wasn’t ready for big arms to swiftly and smoothly pull him in to a soft kiss. It was sweet in an authentic way, a way that felt like Casey, and Chuck was delighted at the unexpected treat.

Then a tongue pressed into his mouth and started dominating him with heretofore unexperienced gentility. It conquered him slowly, subduing any resistance he offered (he _did_ offer a little just to see what would happen) with a firm insistence that lacked any hostile aggression.

Chuck felt tingly, and he moaned and whimpered into the kiss. That stirred Casey to pull him in closer, and one hand slid up to thread through his curls and gently tug. It triggered a much louder moan from the nerd, and his hands on the agent’s back dug in a little in response, gaining him a grunt and more forceful pulling.

And then the bigger man let him go, pushing him away a little as they both panted. Chuck felt dizzy, both from the lack of oxygen, and from the kind of kiss he’d never received from Casey. He’d said that Saccharine Casey’s kisses were fake. _That_ kiss, if he was grading on a Casey scale, that was pure sugar.

“God, if that’s regular intensity, I’m going to be humiliating myself regularly in public,” Chuck said before he could stop himself.

Casey chuckled and looked embarrassed. “Well, you said, ‘set the bar’ and that means how high, so…that’s how high.” He cleared his throat. “Except for, you know the hair pulling. I didn’t intend to do that so…sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize for that,” Chuck said with a grin, slowly catching is breath. Reluctantly, he withdrew, although he thought Casey leaned after him a little as he did. He went to put his back to the wall again to be sure he behaved himself after that extremely stimulating kiss.

“That was…” Casey trailed off.

He waited for the agent to finish, but knew he wouldn’t. Because that was amazing and hot and entirely unnecessary for their cover. But that was Chuck’s new game plan, at least for the time being. Get Casey to explore being close to Chuck while still keeping it under the guise of protecting their cover. And given how Casey responded to Chuck’s offer to kiss him while it still being “work-related”, it was probably a winner.

In order to change the topic, Chuck said, “I got you something,” and went to get the paper bag he’d left on the end table.

“You really shouldn’t get me things that aren’t for the cover.”

Chuck pushed the bag at the agent’s chest. “Stop being a spy drama queen and open it.”

Cautiously, Casey opened the bag, frowned, and pulled out a boxed set of World War II documentaries. The same one he’d trashed after that disastrous night with Chuck. Those blue eyes met his, searching for some hidden meaning.

Keeping himself from laughing at the suspicion, Chuck said, “You trashed your copy. So I got you another one. You made a mistake that night, and we moved past it. I made one after our other Movie Night, so now we can move past that, right?”

Casey’s eyes, which had drifted to the case, snapped up to meet Chuck’s. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Chuck.”

A complicated statement that was both truth and false. “I pushed you too hard. That was my mistake.” But he knew Casey couldn’t accept that. “Call it…unprofessional of me.”

“You aren’t a professional. I am.” And there was that self-blame again.

“Fine, Mr. Professional,” Chuck said with a frown, “you’re going to show me how to do a Movie Night right.” He pointed at the DVD case. When Casey frowned back, confused, Chuck said, “Zero sexual touching, cuddling on the couch, cover-boyfriendly company.”

Then Chuck’s stomach complained audibly again. “Um, after dinner, okay?”

That set Casey to laughing, and it was such a welcome sound that Chuck couldn’t help but join in. When they had both calmed, Casey said, “Fine. After dinner we’ll do Movie Night right.”

And as the big man set the DVD case on the counter and turned back to his kitchen, Chuck told himself that tonight was going to be a good one.

(-)

After a fantastic dinner (where Chuck’s table manners were less than stellar, but when he was with Casey eating Casey’s cooking, he was suddenly ravenous), they settled in to enjoy World War II. The agent was hesitant to settle into their normal Movie Night position, but when Chuck gave him pleading eyes, he sighed and gave in.

It felt so warm and right to be snuggled against Casey again. He’d never felt so much like he _fit_ somewhere. Like he belonged. And as the night continued, everything just felt more settled and perfect. Casey’s hand stroked up and down his side idly, just comfortable contact. The nerd’s arms loosely holding the agent, occasionally squeezing tighter in a brief hug. The best part, to Chuck at least, was how Casey opened up.

It started with a few extra facts about the scenes they were watching or the weapons being used. Chuck grinned and listened eagerly. Because the look on Casey’s face was…less guarded. The agent was relaxed right now, and he was sharing his passion with Chuck. No way was he going to be anything less than the best listener. A bomb could go off outside and he’d just ask Casey to speak up. Granted that such a thing would send the agent leaping into action, but still.

Because he was paying so close attention, both drinking in anything Casey said as well as watching the documentary, he started asking questions that the agent seemed delighted to answer. They eventually got to the point where Casey was just telling Chuck stories from his own adventures, clearly very verbally redacted with specific details replaced by generic nouns.

They eventually both settled a bit and the talking died down. For Chuck, it was because he was getting drowsy. They were on the second of four discs, and he told himself he’d stay awake for all of them if this was the kind of time he got to spend with the agent, but it was just too comfortable tucked against a very solid human space-heater.

“Hey, wake up.”

The voice was annoying, because he didn’t want to wake up. Chuck groaned and tried to turn over only to realize that he wasn’t in bed. He was lying across someone’s lap. A big hand was spread across his back, running up and down the length of it in a soothing petting motion. The tingly near-numbness indicated this had been going on for a while. Like Hell Chuck was getting up, not when he was being petted so perfectly-

The nerd’s eyes snapped open. He was at Casey’s. The menu for Disc 3 of the set was on the TV. And he didn’t dare look up, because he could feel that his chest was resting on very firm legs. Please say that he didn’t fall asleep lying on Casey like some overgrown pet, no matter how much that idea appealed to him.

“Um…hi.” Chuck still refused to look at the agent, fixing his eyes on the screen. “How long was I asleep? We were…watching the battle of…something…”

Casey snorted. “So you don’t recall insisting that we put in Disc 3 despite you obviously being on the verge of unconsciousness, and then collapsing on my lap pretty much as soon as I sat down after switching the discs?”

Chuck’s face burned. “No, not anything I remember.”

“It was hilarious,” Casey said, chuckling. Chuck risked a glance at him and saw the agent looked fondly amused. The hand on his back moved a little faster and switched patterns and Chuck arched into it on instinct. “You make a decent lap cat,” Casey said.

He had no idea that such a simple innocent statement could make Chuck hard like that. The nerd bit his lip as that petting hand became more stimulating than comforting. It didn’t help that his brain offered up all kinds of suggestions of things to do on Casey’s lap.

“Relax, I’m just teasing.” But that statement was accompanied by rapid forceful petting, probably the back-equivalent of a noogie to Casey, but it drew a soft moan from the nerd. He covered his mouth with his hand, but that was even more damning. He watched Casey drawing conclusions but looked away before he reached the end.

“Chuck, I…” Casey seemed at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry. This was…and now I ruined it.” Chuck felt a little like crying. He got his arms underneath him to get up.

Firm hands pushed him back down. “Hey. You didn’t ruin anything.” The agent started petting his back again, pressing enough to discourage Chuck from getting up again. And enough to make Chuck moan again. “We got through the whole third disc like this.” The petting got lighter again, almost teasing. “Nobody made me do it. I could have woken you up or pushed you off.”

The subtext was obvious enough that even people who didn’t speak paralingual Casey could catch on: “I’m okay with this. I like this. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Okay, but…it breaks the zero sexual touching rule. And that’s on me, not you. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“I know now, and you’ll notice I’m not stopping.”

Indeed, the petting was growing more purposeful. Chuck was throbbing and trapped in his jeans, but it didn’t matter if Casey kept touching him like this. “Are you-” he groaned without any attempt to stifle it, “-going to make me cum?” He hadn’t meant to ask, but now that he had, it seemed like a damn important question.

“Do you want me to?” Casey asked, and it was a serious question. If Chuck asked, Casey would do it.

“Please,” he whined, “please make me cum.” Chuck wanted to stop there, but his mouth kept going. “I need it so bad. I can’t do it without you, please…”

That got two hands on him. He mewled under the extra attention, much to his embarrassment. The nerd bit his lip, but the agent noticed. “Make whatever noises you want. If you sound like a needy kitten, that’s fine.”

Looking at Casey’s face as he said it, Chuck saw what he was really saying: “I liked that. Keep making that noise for me.”

So, Chuck let go of his pride and let Casey coax all kinds of unmanly noises from him. One broad hand slid up his neck and into his hair, tugging lightly at his curls and reducing him to a mewling mess. It felt so good to have Casey touching him like that, like Chuck was a favorite cat that the agent was trying to give love and attention to.

“Casey, I need more. Please.” It was a high-pitched and needy whine, but that didn’t matter.

“I can’t touch you, Chuck.” The nerd felt like crying in desperation when he heard that, but his Casey-speak skill kicked in, and he realized that this was how the agent was rationalizing and compartmentalizing so he could do this.

The agent wasn’t technically getting Chuck off if he wasn’t the one stroking his cock. Petting Chuck’s back was not a lewd act in and of itself. He realized Casey had been playing it a little looser on their other movie night when he made Chuck rub himself off on that big hand, because he’d offered some assistance besides just holding his hand still. It was why surveillance sex appealed to the big man: very much a “look but can’t touch” situation.

“So it’s okay to touch myself?” It was the only obvious option left, but he guessed, correctly if the way Casey’s pupils grew even larger was an indicator, that asking permission was a good idea.

“Yes. Touch yourself, just…don’t cum on the couch.” The way Casey closed his eyes and looked almost pained as he said it told Chuck that had less to do with immediate mess, and more to do with lingering reminders.

Chuck let out a breathless laugh cut off by a startled mewl as Casey started scratching. “OH! You really like making me cum in my pants on your couch. But…it’s not bad this time, right? This is good?”

The hand in his hair pulled a little harder and he gasped. Casey said, “It’s really good, I promise. I never want to hurt you like that again. This is to make you feel good. And…prove this isn’t something you have to be ashamed of.”

Oh my God, Casey wanted to encourage him to pursue his kink. The fact that Casey didn’t seem to mind being his “owner” might have factored in, but he could tell the agent genuinely wanted Chuck to be comfortable with what they were doing.

He slid a hand down to start palming himself through his jeans. His other hand dug into Casey’s thigh, eliciting a grunt and some rougher petting. And if Casey wanted him to get comfortable with his desires, he wasn’t going to exclude what he wanted more than anything else. He was going to include the fuck out of him.

“Do you like petting me, Casey?” Chuck asked. He was mewling and occasionally crying out more than anything else now, because he saw how it spurred the agent on.

Casey took a deep breath before saying, “Yes. I said you make a great lap cat.”

“But right now I’m more of a needy kitten, right?”

“Yeah, you’re a fucking adorable kitten in heat.” Holy fuck, that sentence was so close to making Chuck cum.

Chuck’s hand was moving so fast now, and he needed to cum soon, because he’d start chafing if he didn’t. “You put me in heat. You make me needy with your touch. It’s all your fault; you have to take care of me.” He trained his most innocent and pleading eyes on the agent. “Can I cum? I’m sooooo close; your kitten is so close to cumming.”

The hand in his hair abruptly pulled hard, and the hand that had been petting and scratching his back moved to grab his ass, hand sliding between his legs a bit as it squeezed. “Cum,” Casey ordered him, blue eyes intent on his.

Chuck instantly obeyed. He descended into a mewling screaming wreck as waves of ecstasy washed through him, intensified by the treatment he was getting. Because while the hands were just as rough and demanding, that voice had gotten gentler, kinder. “Yeah, let go. Just let it all out for me. That’s right; you’re such a good boy.” Chuck’s climax has started to ebb, but at those two words his toes curled a little as a few renewed surges shot through him.

“I’m a good boy,” he said softly as his tremors started to calm.

Casey was back to petting his back, and his other hand stroked gently through Chuck’s curls. “You’re very good.” The bigger man sighed. “Is that better?”

“You’re kidding right?” Chuck waited for a concerned frown to darken Casey’s face before he said, “That was the _best_. I thought that first time with my ass was incredible, but this was so much better.” Because you were with me, touching me. He couldn’t say that. “I’ve never cum so hard in my life.”

The agent chuckled a little, and Chuck didn’t miss the pleased pride in his expression. The nerd rubbed his side on the prominent erection they’d both been ignoring throughout the whole thing. “You aren’t going to let me touch you, are you?”

“No.” It was abrupt and almost sounded pained.

“I figured out your compromise,” Chuck said, and he felt the agent stiffen beneath him. “If you don’t stimulate my dick to make me cum, it doesn’t count. And if I don’t touch your dick at all, it’s okay to touch me.”

That just got him a grunt that he was too high to interpret. A few more moments of coming down and he was grounded enough to realize something. “You’re going to freak out about this tomorrow, aren’t you?”

A snort. “Probably.”

Chuck groaned. “Well, when you’re over it, we should do this again.” He saw Casey give him a skeptical look. “Just me laying on your lap letting you pet me while I touch myself till I cum. I’m not trying to ruin your compromise.” Although the position from his fantasy wasn’t bad, even if he had to wear his clothes.

“Maybe. Right now we need to get you cleaned up. Can’t send you home like this.”

“Do I have to go home? Awesome already thought I came over here to have sex, and at least one of us has cum already, so it isn’t so far-fetched. Be a little strange to go home, don’t you think?” If it was about protecting their cover, Casey would probably let him stay.

The agent grunted, then said, “What do you plan to wear? You didn’t pack any clothes this time.”

“If you have a pair of sweatpants or pajama pants with a decent drawstring, I can probably survive the night.”

“Fine. Do you still hate the couch?” Casey looked uncomfortable as he asked.

“With the memory we just made here, I love it. Cuddly talkative Movie Night and then petting and cumming. This has been the best date ever.”

Casey smiled, and, while it was small, it was so sincere that Chuck’s grin was huge. He got up, not relishing having sticky, rapidly-drying cum in his pants. He’d been right about the evening, with one exception. It hadn’t been good. It had been incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, would you believe this was supposed to be a heartwarming non-sexual dating night? And then, after Chuck fell asleep, it was supposed to be another tease where he gets sent home to probably have surveillance sex. And then the pet play took over.
> 
> Also, don’t bother pointing out any issues in my admittedly scarce cooking descriptions. I try to stay out of the kitchen for fear that cooking food will poison itself in response to my mere presence.
> 
> Well, I hope this has pleased you. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review if you so desire. They make me a contented kitten.


	12. Incredible and Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Talk War to Me, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for not being part of the original schematic for the story, pet play has taken over. If Chapters 9, 10, and 11 escalated from the previous chapter, I daresay Chapter 12 continues that tradition.

True to form, Casey was uncomfortable and silent in the car the next day. But he wasn’t lashing out or pushing Chuck away, so it was almost amusing to the nerd. The guy who had looked him in the eyes while he pulled his hair and ordered him to cum couldn’t meet his gaze now.

“Gonna talk to Jeff and Lester?” Chuck asked when they pulled into the parking lot.

Casey growled and scowled, and it was like the universe had been turned right-side up again. “Yes. Documentation like that could endanger our cover and potentially leak secrets.”

Chuck snorted. Here he was worried about embarrassing pictures or videos of them being distributed. “You’re the best at your job, Casey; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I never would.”

Although the nerd noted that what the agent was doing with him was definitely bad job performance, but Chuck wasn’t going to say that out loud. Ever. Even under torture. And it wasn’t like Casey didn’t know, but the nerd didn’t intend to draw attention to that fact that might make the agent change his mind about the whole arrangement.

The agent held Chuck’s hand as they walked into the store. It had been a week or so of Fake Casey, so their drama reduction meant they didn’t immediately grab everyone’s attention as they entered. However, Jeff and Lester were at the Nerd Herd desk whispering and watching them.

Tension built in Casey as they neared, and he must have been wearing a very Casey expression, because when the Tweedles saw them coming, their eyes widened, and they scrambled to the back of the store. Chuck was delighted when Casey pulled him in for a brief but intense kiss. When they parted, he said, “I’ll take care of this,” and left.

Chuck settled behind the desk, a feeling of contentment washing over him. This was how the world was supposed to look. Well, he was going to eventually make sure Casey actually belonged to him, but otherwise life was great. He wondered if tonight was too soon to see if they could try the petting again.

“So, I guess they aren’t off to play a rousing game of Charades.” The nerd turned to look over the counter and found Jack leaning on the other side. “Looked like your boyfriend meant business.”

“Yeah…on a topic _completely_ unrelated to that business, do you know if the Tweedles actually did anything about that reality TV show you heard them discussing?”

Jack grinned. “So that’s what brought him back. I was wondering if he was being drugged. Anyway, I think they did. They’ve learned enough to know better than to let me catch them at anything, but I’ve heard other employees whispering about it recently. Some of what I heard made me think that this was much bigger than I thought. Things like the Tweedles knew they’d be watched closer, so they enlisted some other employees to film.”

Horror washed through the nerd. Because, yes, he and Casey were very conscious of the presence of Jeff and Lester when they were together, but their other coworkers didn’t register as any threat level. “Sweet Jesus, Casey will tear the store apart. Let’s not mention that if it doesn’t come up, okay?”

He noted that Jack had noticed the presence of Fake Casey and not said anything. Even curiouser was his evident approval of Real Casey’s return. Maybe since they settled that Chuck wouldn’t be abused, he was fine with having a grizzly bear running around. Of course, further interactions with Jack had led Chuck to the conclusion that Jack was actually a predator like Casey, if not as battle-hardened or skilled. But Jack was also more jungle cat than grizzly bear. Maybe a tame cat, one raised in captivity and really good around people, but those instincts still lurked, and those claws were still sharp and ready.

The nerd was curious as to what kind of background would lead to someone like Jack. He was pretty sure the younger man wasn’t even old enough to drink, maybe in a year or two, but he carried himself with the maturity and confidence of…well, probably what Chuck should be by now. The nerd was a bit jealous at how self-assured Jack was in comparison to the older Chuck. Of course, Chuck didn’t have that muscular and athletic build to add to that confidence.

“Pinky swear,” Jack said gravely. He offered a pinky, and Chuck laughed. Maybe not entirely mature.

After linking pinkies, Chuck said, “Maybe I should go make sure they’re still breathing.”

And, with the air of a remorseless predator, Jack said, “Let him have the Tweedles. If they survive, they might learn something.” Moving away, he said, “See ya.”

Yeah, that boy was low-key scary. Chuck shook the thought off as Morgan approached him. “Man, you and Snuggles again? I warned you that cheating on Casey was probably deadly.”

Before Chuck could say anything in response to that, he heard a slight grunt from behind him. He turned around in time to see the confused look on Casey’s face before the agent left. There had been some tentative hurt lurking too, and the nerd was pretty sure he could put the two together: Casey knew that Chuck loved him, but Morgan was Chuck’s best friend and might know something the agent didn’t.

He scowled at Morgan and said, “I told you to stop joking about that. It isn’t funny. And I’m not interested in Jack or Lizzie. I love Casey and trying to steer me to other people is getting old. I know what I want, Morgan.”

Not bothering to hear a reply, he went after where Casey had retreated to: the break room. When Chuck got in there, the agent was rifling aimlessly through his locker. He knew Chuck would follow, and he clearly didn’t want to face the nerd.

“You know Morgan has a lot of shitty humor, right?” Chuck asked. Because Casey had to know better, but now his best friend had planted a little seed of doubt. “He made that joke the day you went home, and Jack loaned me his jacket.” When nothing was said, he added, “Morgan has been trying to get me to start dating Jack or Lizzie because he thinks they’d be better for me. It’s why he’s trying to project me expressing interest.”

When Casey still said nothing, Chuck growled. He pulled the agent away from the lockers and pushed him into the wall. All that weight was easy to move when Casey was clearly allowing him to do so. And Chuck kissed the bigger man. He tried to emulate the kiss he’d been given the night before: soft dominance. Casey let him, making no efforts to resist. But he didn’t respond much either.

Chuck withdrew, pressing a brief kiss on the agent’s cheek. “I don’t want anyone other than you, and I’d never do that to you.” He saw Casey looking conflicted, and added, “I wouldn’t endanger our cover like that.”

_That_ hit the spot. “Of course not. Grimes is a mouthy idiot.”

Smiling, the nerd agreed. “Yes, he is. And I told him to shut it about jokes like that.” He slipped his arms behind the agent and laid his head on the broad chest. “This might be a bad time to ask, but since we’re alone: can I stay over tonight? I didn’t actually watch Disc 3.”

A chuckle rumbled beneath his cheek. “I doubt you’ll be paying attention tonight.”

Oh, that sounded like a yes. “Maybe, maybe not, but…I’m pretty sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves even without tanks and guns and death if we need to.”

“Yeah, we’ll think of something,” Casey said slyly. “Pack a bag.”

Chuck nearly vibrated in excitement. Then he paused. “Awesome wanted help with something when I got back from work. I know El has a shift, so it might be a two-man job or something.”

“I was going to take a quick run when I got back,” Casey said. He pushed off the wall, catching Chuck when he was unbalanced with the motion. “If I’m in the shower when you get there, you can let yourself in.”

“How do I let myself into your high-security fortress?”

That got him a surprised look. “I thought you knew. The door handle reads fingerprints. You have clearance. It will let you in.”

Holy shit. Casey had just given Chuck the keys to his castle. He’d apparently had them all along like he suspected, at least metaphorically, but Casey was presenting them to him, showing him how to get in. Had Chuck tamed the dragon?

“Okay.” Chuck’s voice squeaked a bit in his excitement. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “Store’s open. Guess it’s time to work. Do I need to ask Big Mike to hire two more Nerds for my Herd?”

Casey snorted. “They’ll live.”

That was good enough for Chuck.

(-)

When Chuck got home to find it empty, he decided to take a shower before he headed to Casey’s. He was dressed, bag packed, and leaving his room when he ran into Awesome. “Hey, thought you got off at seven,” Awesome said.

“Six thirty.”

“Well, it won’t take long, since you look like you’re heading out.” Awesome reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it to show Chuck the ring inside. “It was my grandmother’s.”

“It’s beautiful,” Chuck said.

“Think El will like it?”

Chuck grinned at the nervousness in Awesome’s voice. “She’ll think it’s gorgeous.”

“Good. And, well, she’s a bit of a bloodhound about stuff like this, so if I keep it here she’ll find it. Could you keep it safe for me until I figure out how to pop the question?”

Surprised, the nerd tried to think of where he could put it other than in his room. His locker at work? No, that was disaster lying in wait. But… “Casey has a lot of security measures on his apartment, and he’s very conscious of locking his door and stuff. It would be safe there; is that okay?”

“Sounds awesome.” The box was pressed into Chuck’s hand before the nerd was dragged into an enthusiastic manly hug. “Thanks, man. Seriously. I was thinking about asking you about it, but you just invited me into your family. It means a lot.”

“You _are_ part of the family, Captain Awesome. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Another uncomfortably strong squeeze and he was released. Awesome glanced at his bag and grinned. “Have fun tonight.”

Chuck blossomed bright red, because unlike all the other times Awesome had said that, this time he had plans to. He left before he could become more awkward. When he got to Casey’s door, he grabbed the handle and waited. It hummed slightly under his fingers before there was a quiet beep and a sound of the lock disengaging. So cool.

He dropped his bag after locking the door behind him and took off his sneakers before setting the ring on the coffee table so he wouldn’t forget to ask about it. He could hear the shower running upstairs. After dawdling uncertainly for a few minutes, Chuck fished out some microwave popcorn from his bag. He doubted Casey had any, so he brought his own. While that was going, he turned on the TV and DVD player and found that Disc 3 was still in there.

The nerd was attentively listening to the popping in the microwave when he heard a grunt in the living room behind him. He looked, and Casey was in sweats and a T-shirt, hair still dripping slightly, and the agent was looking at the ring. He looked very confused and was blushing slightly.

“Oh! That’s Awesome’s grandmother’s ring. He wants me to keep it safe until he proposes to Ellie. Putting it in my locker at work would be the epitome of stupid given all the stuff that happens there, so I thought here would be good. Is that okay?”

“Of course. I’ll go put it in the safe.” Casey quickly went back upstairs, probably because he didn’t want Chuck to see him embarrassed.

Attention back on the microwave, Chuck grinned. That had been adorable. He hadn’t intended to confuse the agent like that, but he was glad he did. The unguarded uncertainty was beautiful on that well-sculpted face.

The pops were slowing, and Chuck pulled the door open and retrieved it. By the time he found a big bowl and put the popcorn in, he turned to see Casey settling on one end of the couch. It left enough room for Chuck’s lanky form to sprawl out after his chest was on the agent’s lap. Casey was eyeing the bowl dubiously as Chuck approached. “You don’t actually plan to eat that, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s Movie Night.”

There was a brief silence as they both came to their individual conclusions. Chuck blushed and was surprised to find Casey looking embarrassed too. Casey had thought Movie Night was wholly an excuse to come over and be his lap cat, and Chuck, who had thoroughly enjoyed their date the night before, had planned to watch the DVD before they got to more pleasurable activities. They both realized the other’s assumption and felt awkward about their own assumptions.

“Um, last night was a lot of fun, not just because of petting and the mind-blowing orgasm, but because I got to listen to you talk about things you’re passionate about. I like having conversations and letting you explain things and learning things from you. You’re really interesting.”

Chuck thought he might have slapped the agent without realizing it, because Casey looked stunned. When he got no response to his confession, he sat down next to Casey on the couch, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. “I don’t want you to think that I’m only here for physical pleasure. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Casey swallowed visibly. “Yeah, okay.” He glanced Chuck up and down, taking in his attire. Chuck had worn his softest comfiest sweatpants with no boxers and the software/hardware T-shirt. The nerd was dressed to lay around and hang out. And dressed to cum in his pants, because now that he was expecting it, he might as well do it so it was as comfortable and pleasurable as possible. “Are you going to be able to stay calm that long?”

“Just talk war to me, baby, and I’ll be fine.” Chuck clapped his hands over his mouth as the horrible joke escaped of its own accord. It had come out in the same way one would say “talk dirty to me”, but he’d called Casey “baby” even jokingly, and it was mortifying.

But the agent roared in laughter, drawing Chuck in with little effort. They were nearly crying by the time they calmed. “Oh my God, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Casey couldn’t stop smiling, and it was beautiful. “I think that shirt makes you embarrass yourself.”

“That’s a terrible enchantment, and I don’t need a magic shirt to make myself look dumb.”

A hand mussed his curls. “You don’t look dumb. You sound silly. Let’s start watching. Do…do you want to cuddle or lie down?”

It didn’t take long to decide. “Probably safer to cuddle while we watch.” He slid under Casey’s arm to settle against him, but he couldn’t help but notice that his human space-heater was decidedly cool. “Hey…did you take a cold shower right before I got here?”

The agent didn’t answer and wouldn’t look at him. “Hey, we established we’re safe here, right? You can tell me whatever you want to.”

Casey sighed and said, “I took a hot shower first.”

“So, you jerked off and then immediately froze yourself because I was coming over. That’s some pretty dedicated masochism.”

“Yeah, well, you benefit from it.”

“You could be a beneficiary too.” Chuck frowned. “That sounded weird. It doesn’t have to be just me. You could get off even without me touching you.”

A powerful shudder ran through the bigger man. “Let’s just start the DVD.”

It was nice. There was lingering tension about what would happen after the movie was over, but Casey relaxed and started talking again. The whole thing made Chuck feel warm and cozy inside, and his space-heater started to warm back up too.

When the credits appeared, it triggered a near instant change in the atmosphere of the room. Tension flooded through both their bodies, and Chuck’s ear on Casey’s chest heard his heart speeding up at the same time Chuck’s did. The agent turned off the TV.

“Um…can I…?”

“You want to lay down?”

“Yeah, but first…can I kiss you?” He wasn’t sure if that was too much sentiment.

But he got pulled into a kiss, and while it started soft and sweet, it quickly became hungry. When they parted, Casey said, “Take off your magic shirt.”

Chuck knew he was bright red. “What?”

“Take your shirt off.” It was a firm command that had Chuck immediately obeying, stripping it off so fast it was inside out and flung somewhere in the room. He got a pat on the head. “Good boy.”

Oh, fuck, Casey knew what he was doing with this. “Lay across my lap.” Chuck did. He gasped when those hands started to touch his bare skin, and he was so hard so fast he was almost dizzy.

“That feels so good,” Chuck whined. “It feels amazing when you pet my bare skin.”

“Does my little kitten prefer this?”

The man was good. “Yes, I like this best. Your hands are so big and strong and warm and-OH!” Chuck cut off with a slight cry followed by a mewl as Casey started petting him in earnest. It was a conscious effort the previous night to make little mewling noises and soft whimpers, and other cuter sounds. Tonight, it already felt like the natural response.

He was trying to go for as long as possible without touching himself. He wanted those hands giving him attention for as long as he could have them. But Casey was already dragging nails along his back, and Chuck let out a high-pitched gasping cry. “YES! Oh, yes, scratch my back. Your kitten likes that.” It was still hard to believe he was talking like this and doing things like this with Casey. But however unbelievable it was, it was far more incredible and perfect.

Casey chuckled. “Such a responsive kitty I have. Have you been wanting to be petted?”

“Ever since we stopped last night. Your kitten loves getting attention and affection.” Chuck mewled and gasped as one nail traced a deep pattern into his back.

“God, you’re perfect.” It was said quietly, and Chuck wasn’t sure he was meant to hear, but he couldn’t ignore a line like that.  
  


“Am I a perfect kitten? Do you like me the best?”

“Yes, Chuck, you are the most fucking perfect kitten I can imagine. I don’t want any other kitty but you.”

Okay, he couldn’t keep his hands off anymore, not after hearing that. But as his hand slid down, it was stopped by an unyielding grip. “What does my kitten think he’s doing?” There was danger in that question.

“I-I’m so hard. Fuck, I think I have a wet spot from how much precum I’m leaking. Your kitten wants to touch himself.”

“But kittens don’t touch themselves. They have other ways of satisfying their urges.”

Chuck’s body was burning up with embarrassment and arousal as he realized what he was being told. “Do you want your kitten to…rub against the couch?”

“Yes. Do it now.” Oh, being commanded like that set Chuck’s hips in motion instantly, and it felt so good. It should feel shameful, humping and rubbing himself on a piece of furniture, but Casey told him to, so it was the right thing to do.

The hand holding his wrist released it and went to slide into his hair, petting through his curls over and over, making him sigh. “Good boy. So obedient.” Chuck’s hips were picking up speed, but the hand on his back and in his hair stilled, making him whimper. “Slow down. I didn’t say you could cum yet, did I?”

Oh, fuck, this was going to be the most torturous heaven. “No. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be a bad kitten.”

Those hands started moving again, and Chuck’s hips kept up a steady constant rhythm. “I know. You’re in heat, aren’t you? You’re a needy little creature.”

“Yes!” Chuck cried out softly, and his hips sped up for a moment before he slowed them back down again. “I need _you_. Your kitten needs you so badly. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You can go a little faster now, kitten. You’re being such a good boy for me.” Chuck gasped at the new term of endearment, and he couldn’t have kept his hips from moving, so it was a good thing he was given permission. The hand on his back was alternating between petting and scratching at random, and it wouldn’t let him settle. The hand sliding through his curls would give a sudden yank every once in a while, drawing a gasp.

“And you don’t have to worry about not having me. I’m not going anywhere. I couldn’t bear to leave such a precious kitten behind.” Holy fucking fuck, this whole dynamic was letting Casey say a lot he wouldn’t be willing to otherwise. They were playing; Chuck was his pet, so it was safe to say those things to his pet.

“Your kitten loves you so much.” It slipped out before Chuck realized it, and all petting stopped as the agent tensed and froze. But if Casey could say what he felt under the guise of it being part of roleplay, Chuck could too. He looked up to meet those slightly terrified blue eyes. “I love you. And I’m yours.” When it looked like Casey might have stopped breathing, he added, “Your kitten. No one else’s.”

Casey swallowed hard. “My kitten.”

They resumed all motion, and Chuck started rubbing his side against the prominent erection throbbing there. The hand in his hair suddenly pulled hard, hard enough that it was clearly supposed to hurt. “Chuck…” The warning was outside the roleplay. But Chuck was determined.

“I’m sorry, your kitten is just in heat. Can’t resist a big hard dick so close to me. Feels good rubbing against me while I rub myself on the couch like a desperate little creature.” He met those eyes again. “Kittens don’t use their hands, so I won’t touch you.” The pupils were large, but they exploded when Chuck said, “Will you please rub against your little kitten? It would feel so good to have your cock moving against me, and your kitten wants to please you very badly too.”

The agent’s hips started moving immediately, and Chuck mewled. “Thank you. You’re so good to your kitten. So kind and generous.”

It _did_ feel good to have that hot dick moving increasingly swiftly against his side. Knowing that Casey was getting off, _rubbing himself off_ , on Chuck was intoxicating. “Can I go faster? Your kitten needs more now that he has a big dick making him feel good.”

“Yes, go faster.” It was accompanied by more frantic movement against his side. Chuck was good at getting under Casey’s skin and proud of it. The hand in his hair was tugging a pleasant amount now, and the hand petting him was pressing forcefully in long strokes, possibly because the agent couldn’t concentrate as well.

Chuck matched Casey’s speed, waiting to be reprimanded if he shouldn’t. Nothing came. So he fucked against the couch hard and fast, desperate, at this point, to finish. “Will you let your kitten cum? I’ve been a good boy. Your dick feels so good; I can’t last much longer.”

His hair got pulled a little harder. “You don’t cum until I do. Understand?” When Chuck gave him a desperate noise of affirmation, he said, “Good boy.”

He didn’t have to wait long. Casey’s hips were thrusting erratically, and the hand in his hair pulled hard while the other hand scratched down his back to squeeze his ass tight as the big man groaned long and loud as all that hard muscle tensed under Chuck and Casey came. Chuck was so glad he had permission, because nothing could have stopped him from cumming after that.

Repeated little gasping cries escaped him as he released into his pants, hot cum spurting out over and over. He was shaking so hard as the pleasure wracked through his body. It took time to stop cumming and start coming down. The nerd just kept moaning little “oh!”s constantly.

Casey was so loose and pliant, so clearly blissed out when Chuck looked up, that he wanted to do this every day, to make the agent so relaxed and happy all the time. Suddenly, tranquil waters were looking back at him. “You are an incredibly tricky pet to keep.”

Chuck smirked at that before giving the agent the most innocent and earnest expression he could. “But your little kitten is worth it, right?”

That got him a groan. But a hand patted his head as Casey said, “You’re a good boy.”

But he was also a mischievous little kitten. He gently brushed against Casey’s now-soft cock, enjoying the sharp inhale that got him. “I can feel the wet spot your cum is making. It’s so nice and warm.” He gave the agent the earnest look again. “Now that you’ve given your kitten a taste of how your cock feels, you aren’t going to deny him next time, are you?”

“Tricky is an understatement. Devious feels more fitting.”

“Is that a yes or no?” Chuck asked, grinning.

Chuck’s hair was rubbed vigorously. “It’s a no. I won’t deny my little kitten my cock. At least…what we did is acceptable.”

“It was _more_ than acceptable.” Chuck groaned and stretched. “And your kitten thanks you for letting him use your cock. It feels so good.”

“It’s not like I’m fucking you.” Casey tensed just a little after he said it.

But Chuck just gave him a sly grin that would make a fox jealous. “That’s okay. There’s so much your kitten would do with your big dick without ever putting it inside.”

“Chuck…” There was that warning again.

“You’re my owner,” Chuck said, and it was the first time he’d ever phrased it that way aloud. “Your kitten is well-behaved and won’t do anything you don’t want.”

The hand in his hair suddenly pulled and Chuck was man-handled upwards into a kiss. It was soft but hungry, and it communicated a lot. They both knew what was really happening here. And they knew they both knew it. But it was understood that addressing it directly wasn’t allowed, or Casey might put a stop to it. He would feel obligated to.

As long as it was understood, though, that they loved each other, directly stating it without any guise wasn’t necessary. Chuck felt grateful to have what he did, and to know what he knew. Being greedy could ruin everything. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t figure out a way to indulge his greed and keep Casey too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that happened. Not sure, but the next chapter might be the big catalyst to change their relationship. Or I might have another Movie Night because, damn, I enjoy writing these little scenes.
> 
> Hopefully this did not disappoint. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review.


	13. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: A Proper Dose of Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second draft of a chapter I’ve been planning on for a while. It’s a big deal. And I feel obligated to give a disclaimer: not sure if you have encountered Fuck or Die, but that features prominently in the events of this chapter.
> 
> Basic premise is a situation arises in which two characters have to have sex (or get off) or they die. It can come in many forms: physical threats to safety to coerce them into it, magic spells with certain parameters to break them, or drugs (in my case aphrodisiac-based poison) are a few common methods.
> 
> The title of the trope sounds rather bad, but I promise that this brings lots of good feels despite the dire nature of the situation. Not to mention it being a catalyst to them finally getting together after a few more steps because Casey just can’t make shit easy. XD

It was alarming when, just two days after saying he wasn’t going anywhere, Casey disappeared. It started the second day. They had two days in a row where their work schedules didn’t coincide, so they drove separately. Add to that that Chuck had spent last night hanging out with Awesome, acting as a sounding board for proposal ideas. He hadn’t seen Casey since the day before when he left the man’s apartment for work in the morning.

So, when he was lingering after his shift to make sure he’d run into the agent, Morgan walking up and asking, “Have you seen your boyfriend? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago,” set Chuck’s nerves on edge.

“No, not since yesterday.” Chuck stood up so abruptly that it drew the attention of Anna and Lester who were behind the desk with him.

He didn’t say anything else, just hurried out of the store. He bumped into Lizzie at the door. “Hey, have you seen Casey? We were supposed to meet up and talk about more detailed security, but he wasn’t home. He wasn’t scheduled to work until now, but did they call him in early or something? His car is in the parking lot.”

Chuck was shaking a little as panic flooded through him. “No. He’s late for his shift too. Lizzie, could something have happened to him?”

The young agent’s normally sweet and pleasant face transformed into serious business. “Let’s go to his apartment. We can pull up all the security feeds and see if anything pops up.” They practically ran to her car.

“I can’t lose him, Lizzie. It’s like you said, I won’t survive without him. Especially now…”

“Don’t worry, Casey’s the best. If something has come up, he can handle himself. He’ll be okay, Chuck.” There was a pause. “We haven’t talked about him in a while. Did you guys finally fuck?”

Holy hell, that was not anything he was expecting to hear from her, especially not just then. “No! I mean…stuff happened…but it’s not actual…”

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I just wondered. After that rough patch with the body snatcher I was worried, but you seemed to figure that out.”

This was a good distraction from worrying about Casey, at least momentarily, because Chuck knew he was bright red and fidgeting. “I kinda want to tell you, but not until I talk about it with him.” Get his permission, because Chuck was still a good little kitten, even outside the actual roleplay. Not to mention that even just as a sexual partner, it was the considerate thing to do.

“Well, you can talk after we’ve figured this out and he’s back. They didn’t assign me here just because I’m sweet and friendly; I’m good at what I do, Chuck. I finally have a chance to prove it to both of you.”

“Why do you need to prove anything?” Since they’d assigned her to protect him, he assumed she was top-of-the-line badass agent underneath all the sunshine.

“Because not much has happened since I’ve arrived. Sarah Walker left a big shadow for me to get out of if I want to earn Casey’s trust as his partner.”

“I trust you. They wouldn’t have sent you if you weren’t the best.”

Lizzie gave him a sidelong glance before her eyes returned to the road. “You seem confident in your value as an asset.”

Chuck had almost forgotten she didn’t know about him. “I’m the best information analyst you have; I know I’m worth a lot.”

They parked outside the apartment complex and ran to the agent’s apartment. Lizzie got there first but stood aside. “I don’t have clearance yet, but I know you do.” Chuck opened the door and they went inside.

The nerd knew the spare bedroom with all the surveillance gear was on the first floor, and it was a lot more crowded compared to when it was set up in Casey’s main living space. Lizzie was immediately at the keyboard, pulling up feeds from the BuyMore and their apartment complex from the previous day.

When they got to Casey leaving after his late stocking shift last night, they saw the agent suddenly fall over. A man came over to hover over him, glancing around to check for witnesses. When his face was to the camera, Chuck flashed.

After the information had been processed, he said, “That’s a Fulcrum agent. Carlos Flores.” As he watched the way the man examined Casey, it hit him. “He was the one chasing us when this all started. He knew it was me or Casey, and Casey was the one who looked back.”

“That _what_ was you or Casey?” Lizzie asked, and her keen interest told Chuck he’d already said too much.

But he trusted Lizzie. “Have you heard of the Intersect?” When she nodded, he said, “When it was destroyed, all the files were downloaded…and sent to me. I’m the Intersect.”

An incredulous grin spread across Lizzie’s face. “I _knew_ you weren’t just an analyst who makes funny faces!”

“No, and that guy is after me.”

“But he doesn’t know that,” Lizzie said. “He grabbed Casey because he either was the Intersect or knew who was. That means we have a little time.”

“While Casey gets tortured to protect me.” Chuck shivered.

“They won’t do any serious damage until they’re sure they aren’t damaging the Intersect. He can hold out. But we need to hurry. Anything about where he might be?”

“Carlos has used some warehouses down by the docks in the past.”

“Then let’s go.” Lizzie grabbed a bag in the corner and stuffed in some bigger guns from a rack on the wall. “I’m sure he has more stuff stashed here, but I don’t know where. These will have to do.”

It was a quick run to the car after that, and a dangerous race through the city after that. When they arrived at the docks, Lizzie strapped on the guns and opened her door. “Come on.”

Chuck was dumbfounded. “Aren’t you going to tell me to stay in the car?”

Lizzie snorted. “I’ve read your files. Are you _actually_ going to stay in the car?”

“Of course not!” Not while Casey was in danger.

“Then stop wasting time and stick close where I can keep an eye on you. Stay behind me, and stay quiet.”

They cleared two of the warehouses before they found him. He was tied to a chair, only mildly beaten and bruised. The big man had the beginnings of a nice black eye, though. That would be fun to explain.

“I’m going to circle around to get a better angle. Stay here and don’t do anything stupid, Chuck.”

“No promises,” he said, and got a warning glare. She slid away just as Carlos came out of a door.

“Here we are, I knew I had some.” The bad guy circled around to where Casey could see him and the large injection gun he was holding. It had a vial attached full of bright red liquid.

“Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or are you going to die in that chair, burning and helpless after giving me the information anyway?”

Someone who hadn’t become a student of observing Casey would have just seen the defiant glare the agent gave Carlos. Chuck saw the slightest increase in his breathing, and noticed his hands grasping, anxious for a tool to let him escape. Whatever was in there scared Casey.

And that drove Chuck to action. Casey didn’t get scared, so whatever was in there was really bad. He couldn’t let it get inside Casey and do whatever horrible things it was designed to do.

It was a bad plan. Chuck moved so he could sneak up behind the Fulcrum operative, but when Casey looked up and saw him behind Carlos, the unguarded look of alarm tipped to his presence. Carlos whirled around and used that gun on Chuck. That made it a bad plan because, A) that was a terrifying and huge fucking needle that felt more like a dagger stabbing into him, and because, B) Chuck understood what the bad guy meant by “burning”.

Fire rushed through the nerd, and he immediately crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. Chuck looked up to see Carlos grinning at him. “And you must be his little lover he’s determined to protect. Who is apparently just as set on protecting him. Isn’t that sweet?”

A bang of gunfire sounded as a hole appeared in Carlos’s forehead, that grin still in place as the body fell to the floor beside Chuck. If he wasn’t in flames, he would have freaked out and scrambled away, but he didn’t have the energy to spare.

Except…the heat was changing. Less searing, more…pleasantly blazing. Oh, fuck, Chuck was getting aroused. He was already hard. He could hear Lizzie and Casey in the background for a moment before Casey was picking him up, shaking.

“You idiot! What were you thinking?”

Chuck fought down his need to whine and kiss the man. “I saw how it scared you. You aren’t afraid of anything, so it had to be something terrible.”

“I was afraid because I knew I’d start begging for you by name, moron. That was his plan since he saw us kissing before Awesome scared him off.” He glanced along Chuck, taking in his erection. “How do you feel?”

Something more disturbing than arousal had come to Chuck’s attention. “Casey, my hands aren’t working; why don’t my hands work?” They were trembling and twitching and not doing anything he told them to.

“God damn it, he wasn’t bluffing.”

Lizzie chimed in. “What was in that?”

“Aphrodite’s Curse. Its an aphrodisiac-based poison that disables fine motor skills in the hands and causes uncontrollable arousal that will lead to cardiac arrest if not satisfied. The sadistic piece of shit.”

“Oh…” After a moment, Lizzie said, “Well, this is clearly your wheelhouse, not mine. Let’s get back to the car.” They started moving, Chuck content to be carried cradled in Casey’s arms like a child.

“You will drive us to my place, you will not look in the backseat, and you will not tell anyone about this or put it in your report.” Chuck had never heard Casey use the threatening tone on the younger agent.

“Done. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re compromised.” When that got her a growl, Lizzie said, “Because you’re so clearly not.”

“Wait, not tell what? What’s going on?” Chuck was too hard and needy to follow what they were talking about.

“Your hands don’t work, so Casey will get you off instead.”

Chuck’s eyes widened as he looked up at the big man, who was determinedly looking forward. “But…that goes against…” The Compromise. The thing that let them do what they did, that let Casey rationalize turning Chuck into his pet and making a mewling mess of him. Chuck didn’t want to break the Compromise and lose everything he’d worked so hard to get to. But he knew he’d have to, because his arousal was becoming more painful than pleasant, a sharp need.

“Just think of it as sexually-administered first aid. The orgasms are an antidote. Casey is just taking care of his asset like he’s supposed to.” Lizzie’s words were obviously meant for both of them. She was handing them the excuses they needed to not technically break the Compromise. Lizzie was awesome.

“Okay,” Chuck said softly. He bit his lip to hold in a cry as a stab of arousal shook him. “Casey, I need you so bad right now.”

“We’re almost at the car. Just hold on a little longer for me, okay?” Casey’s voice was soft too, and it made the nerd feel like he was getting a gentle demand as Casey’s kitten.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Chuck said before he thought about it. He saw the big man wince and glance at Lizzie who had a sly smile.

“What happens in the car stays in the car,” she said. “Don’t be shy; you boys do whatever you need.”

“Speaking of staying in the car,” Casey growled, “what happened to that?”

Chuck giggled, although it was followed by a sharp moan. “Lizzie knew better than to try an make me. She kept me where she could keep an eye on me instead. You should probably take notes.”

“Yeah, because it turned out so well.” Casey scowled at him.

Before Chuck could reply, Lizzie was opening the door to the backseat. Casey shoved Chuck in on his back and quickly climbed in after him. He man-handled the nerd into sitting up straight against the opposite door. The agent spread Chuck’s legs until one leg was off the seat. Casey had scarcely sat down before there was a lurch of motion as the car peeled out.

Casey leaned in and steadied himself with one big hand on the window next to Chuck’s head while the other worked on opening his pants. The nerd whimpered as he was finally freed from the confines of the torture device.

When that warm calloused hand was finally where he’d be dreaming about, Chuck cried out, “YES! Oh fuck, Casey, I’ve waited so long for you to touch me. You have no idea. And you’re just what I need right now; please don’t stop. You’ll take care of me, right? You’re always so good at taking care of me.”

He knew the agent didn’t want any of their pet play happening in front of Lizzie, but Chuck couldn’t control his mouth when he was pleasure-poisoned and feeling that rough hand sliding up and down his length. But Casey just said, albeit leaning in to whisper in Chuck’s ear, “I’ll take care of you, kitten. Try to relax and let go. I’m gonna make you feel soooo good.”

Chuck mewled and pawed his useless hands against Casey’s chest, because while Casey’s hand was going at a decent pace, it was still already too much. “No permission. Gonna cum for you,” he said before his first orgasm ripped through him. It was almost violent in intensity, but a little bit of the fire was released as Chuck spilled all over his chest and stomach. He didn’t come down like he normally would, the intensity was just reduced. God, he didn’t even go soft.

“You don’t need permission now. I want you to cum as much as you can as hard as you can, okay?” Casey was saying it loud enough that Lizzie could hear, so Chuck must have done enough damage that it didn’t matter.

The nerd nodded fervently not trusting his mouth not to embarrass him further. They’d been jostled around the whole ride, Chuck not paying much attention to it when Casey had his hand on his dick, and they came to an abrupt halt.

“All right, boys, we’re here. How are we doing this?”

“Do you have something I can clean him up with?” A moment later there were napkins wiping the cum off his shirt.

Then they tried to trap him back in the torture device he was wearing. “No!”

“You have to, Chuck. I know it hurts, but I need you to be a good boy and bear it for a little bit. We need to get into my apartment without arousing suspicion. So, I’m going to carry you, you’re going to hide your hands, and you’re going to kiss me the whole time. Anyone who sees us will think we’re about to have sex, and we can ignore anyone who tries to stop us for that reason. Will you be a good boy and do that for me?”

Chuck nodded, but his mouth said, “Can we have sex if I’m a good kitten for you?”

“Fuck!” It wasn’t loud, but he heard Lizzie’s incredulous exclamation.

Casey first turned his attention to the front seat. “Jordan…” It was a growl of warning.

“I’m not judging!” Lizzie protested. She still hadn’t looked back at them. “But I’m a lesbian, and I still think that’s fucking hot.”

“This stays in the car,” Casey said firmly.

“This stays with the three of us,” Lizzie corrected. “After hearing that, there is no way I’m not discussing this with you. But it’s our secret.”

An irritated growl permeated the air until Casey turned back to Chuck. “We can’t have sex, kitten, but I promise I’ll give you anything else you need to fix this. Now, are you ready?”

Chuck nodded. He heard the driver’s door open, and Casey’s arms were around him as the door at his back opened so he wouldn’t fall out. The bigger man shifted Chuck and wrestled past him in the confined space to get out the door first. Then the nerd slid into those strong arms, tucking his hands close to him and eagerly accepting the kiss that was bestowed on him.

He was vaguely aware of their journey to Casey’s front door, but he was more aware of the kiss. It was…passionate. More so than Casey had ever given him in public, and since the agent hadn’t been shy with kissing, that said something. Casey moaned into it as they entered the courtyard, drawing a moan out of the nerd.

“Hey, John-whoa!”

Casey paid no attention to Awesome, just held his hand on the door handle until it beeped and the lock clicked open. He kicked the door shut behind them and carried Chuck up the stairs. He’d never been in Casey’s bedroom before, but he was gently deposited on a neatly made bed with sheets that smelled freshly laundered. “Smells good. Were you expecting company?”

The agent snorted as he wrestled the nerd’s shoes off. “Laundry day. I never have company, Chuck; you know that.”

That had a few potential meanings, one of which was that Chuck was the only company he would welcome. Chuck didn’t have time to ponder, because his arousal was reaching the stabbing pain phase, and he screamed a little. Casey shushed him as he swiftly stripped Chuck.

It felt heavenly just to be free of his pants, but lying naked on Casey’s bed was intoxicating as those blue eyes looked down at him with concern and desire. Then one hand was petting over all his bare skin: arms, chest, stomach, hips, legs; while the other wrapped around his cock. It set Chuck mewling and shaking.

“That’s right, kitten, I’ve got you. You’re safe with me; I’ll take care of you.” It was so soothing and perfect. Chuck had never felt safer or more cared for. And, again, Casey’s hand wasn’t pumping frantically, but climax still struck the nerd unexpectedly.

“Cumming!” Chuck said as he did. It was another bout of intense pleasure that took a little of the overall fire out of him. But even after Casey had stroked him through his climax, Chuck didn’t get soft.

“Hey, are those taking you by surprise?” The agent sounded suddenly worried.

Chuck nodded and didn’t like the frown it drew. “What’s wrong? Besides what we know is wrong.”

“I think you got an overdose. The sudden spike of sensitivity causing those is a bad sign.”

“How does one get a proper dose of poison?” Chuck asked, need not overwhelming him in the wake of his second orgasm. He could feel it building again, like a wave rolling into shore, but he was clear-headed for the moment.

Casey sighed and reached to get some tissues to clean Chuck up. “It’s not just a poison, it’s a coercive device. Think about how readily you can fix it. If it turned out that I was the Intersect, that guy could have kept me from dying easily. But if he loaded it with a dose for me…you have much less body mass than I do. And if I don’t fix this in the next hour, you could have a heart attack anyway.”

If he wasn’t chemically compelled, that might have dampened his erection. “So what do we do?”

The agent pressed a swift kiss to his lips. “We’re going to work it out of your system harder.”

Oh, that sounded promising. “What do I do?”

“You, my little kitten, are going to share a fantasy with me. What have you been thinking about me doing to you?”

Chuck shivered, and the need was building again. If it wasn’t, he probably would have hesitated a little longer before saying, “I’m on all fours and you’re fucking me and petting my back and pulling my hair until I cum without touching myself.”

That drew a low rumble of interest, and the look Casey was giving him made it hard not to lunge at the agent. “I’ll fuck you with my fingers, how does that sound?”

“Yes! Oh, fuck, I’ll take all your fingers and anything you give me and, fuck, I want you so bad, Casey.” It was an outburst he swore he would have kept to himself if not drugged. Well, he would have at least toned it down.

Casey shushed him a little before kissing him. It was so gentle while still being demanding. It was like Casey himself when they were together like this. When they parted, the agent said, “Calm down, kitten. Can you get on all fours with your hands like that?”

The nerd rolled to his front to try but collapsed in a graceless heap. He groaned in disappointment. “No. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re doing so well. And we can still do it like you want. Lie down on your front and fold your arms under your chin.” It was a gentle command that the nerd immediately arranged himself to obey. “Good boy. Now all you have to do is let me take care of you, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Chuck said without thinking. He had closed his eyes and tried to relax, but the intense growl behind him made him look over his shoulder.

For a moment he thought Casey was going to leap on him. But he saw the agent reign himself in. “Kitten, I am going to fuck you up and you’re going to love every second of it.”

Jesus, if Chuck thought he was ridiculously horny before, he was worse now. He hadn’t thought about giving Casey a title other than “owner”, but he’d picked a winner without trying. “Yes, sir; please fuck me up, sir. Your kitten wants to be fucked up so badly.”

There was that growl again, more passionate than any of the others Chuck had heard from the man. Even without seeing the expression, Chuck could hear the growl say, “I want you desperately.”

Reaching into the drawer in the bedside table, Casey pulled out a bottle of lube. Then, drawing a slight surprised cry from the nerd, strong hands were lifting his hips, moving him forward far enough to encourage his knees to get underneath them. Suddenly Chuck’s ass was up in the air, presented for Casey’s inspection, and those hands grasped his inner thighs to spread his legs ever-so-slightly.

“Sir? Will you please fuck me up now? This is…embarrassing.” Even if the need was mounting, Casey inspecting his ass that closely made Chuck want to squirm.

“Are you suggesting I’m not going to do a good job? Because I’m already getting you ready.” There was danger in the question, and a slick finger circled around his hole, drawing a gasp before pushing in slowly.

“Never, sir. Just…eager. Your kitten really is in heat, you know.” Chuck was relishing that finger already. It was thicker than his own, and it belonged to Casey, and he was already so hot and ready that he was afraid he was about to cum again. “You still won’t get mad if I cum without permission?” The question was barely out of his mouth when another sudden orgasm overtook him. He mewled and gasped as his untouched cock spilled onto the sheets. “I’m sorry,” he whined.

A broad hand started stroking up and down his spine as the finger was fully buried in him. It immediately started pulling out. “You’re doing so good, kitten. I promise I’m not mad at you. I just want to get every bit of this out of you so you’ll be safe. And I’m going to have to move faster, so you be sure to tell me if something’s wrong.”

He’d scarcely finished speaking before the finger started fucking in forcefully, all gradual escalation forgotten. The hand didn’t leave his back though, and it was reassuring. The finger didn’t hurt, but he was still getting used to it. So when a second one slipped in, the sudden stretch drew a yelp and seemed to startle an orgasm from him.

Chuck’s head felt so muddled and confused with pleasure. That second finger had hurt, but it felt so good to have Casey inside him, stretching him. And the poison was ensuring that the lines between what caused pleasure and pain were thoroughly blurred. Probably for the best.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I knew that was too fast, I just…” A glance over Chuck’s shoulder showed the agent was looking at the alarm on the bedside table. “I don’t want to run out of time. I promised I’d keep you safe.”

Right, this could kill Chuck if it dragged on too long. And Casey was trying to be slow and gentle when time was a factor. So Chuck made sure to meet Casey’s eyes as he said, “Sir, will you please fuck me up? It’s okay if it hurts a bit; I’m in heat so even that feels good. I promise I’ll be a good kitten and tell you if something is wrong.”

Those blue eyes searched his before the agent nodded. “I’ll fuck you up good, kitten.” And those fingers started moving again. It still hurt, but it melded almost seamlessly into pleasure. If Chuck’s hands weren’t useless, they’d be grabbing at the sheets, but as it was, he kept them tucked under his chin with his arms.

“Can I have another finger, sir?” Chuck could take it, and if Casey was worried about time, that meant it was probably running out. In fact, the nerd had attributed his heart racing to what was happening but was now concerned it might have more to do with what _would_ happen if they didn’t finish.

Another slick finger slid in before all three kept fucking into him. The hurt of the addition slid into pleasure almost as fast. “Does my kitten have a greedy ass?”

“So greedy. I’ll take whatever you give me. Your kitten loves every bit of you, sir.”

The fingers’ pace faltered momentarily but went right back to what they were doing. But as soon as Chuck’s hips started pressing back to meet their thrusts, the agent abruptly changed the angle. A bolt of ecstasy shot through the nerd, and he mewled and moaned helplessly. “Yes! Fuck me up. _Harder_. Oh, you feel so good.” Casey just kept hitting that spot inside him that had him falling apart with bliss.

And instead of the need, the pleasure from the agent’s attentions was building. It felt like a real orgasm, growing inside him until it was ready to explode. “I think it’s working.”

“So my sweet little kitten is finally getting what he needs?” Casey asked.

He was close. Panting and writhing and mewling, he turned to meet his owner’s eyes and said, “You’re always what I need. And I know I’m the right kitten for you.”

Chuck might have said more, but the fingers were fucking so hard and fast that there wasn’t time. “Sir, I’m cumming! I’m really cumming this time!”

The bar kept getting reset on how hard Chuck could cum, and it had just gone up a notch or five. It was like being electrocuted with ecstasy: his body just kept shaking and his cock kept spilling. Even when Casey eased off fucking him, his body wouldn’t calm. He was screaming, which was new; he had never been a screamer.

“Let it out, kitten. Fuck, don’t stop until you’re completely drained. You’re gonna be okay.”

When the orgasm stopped, it wasn’t a gradual thing. His body instantly relaxed, and it was like he was a puppet whose strings had been cut. He’d been somewhat wedged upright in his previous position, so his body just toppled sideways, nearly careening off the bed if Casey’s quick reflexes hadn’t caught him.

Chuck’s hands weren’t twitching anymore, but none of him was moving anymore. He was like a dropped doll, just sprawled where Casey had put him after he stopped him from falling. He was drowning in a sea of endorphins, and his body was just completely spent.

“Kitten? Chuck? You okay?” Those blue eyes were worried at his lack of responsiveness. Chuck just smiled. “Hey, is something wrong?” Chuck couldn’t really move his head. “Okay. Blink once for yes, twice for no. Are you okay?” One blink. “Is this just fatigue?” One blink. “Do I need to get you checked out?” Two slow blinks. The nerd tried to keep them distinct from how heavy his eyelids were.

Two fingers slid to his neck to check his pulse. His eyes were pulled wide open and given intense scrutiny from those beautiful blue ones. Finally, the agent sighed. “Do you just need to sleep?” One long blink.

“Fine. Get some rest then.” Chuck obeyed almost instantly, only remaining long enough to hear, “I promise to take care of you…I lo-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the Fuck or Die. Again, the name makes it sound worse than what it is (at least in my permutation of it). And while this is a fantastic catalyst that will set them on the road to an actual relationship, at this point, we all know that Casey won’t make it that easy. Chuck will need to get clever again. But I think you’ll enjoy his solution.
> 
> Also would love to hear what you think of this chapter; when no one says anything on the chapters I see as the most momentous (or in this case, perhaps controversial?) I get a wee bit nervous. Last chapter I was like, “Too much pet play, maybe?”
> 
> Either way, love you people, and hope you’ll enjoy this and more to come.


	14. Unpredictable and Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: The Groping Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fun. Well, true to form, the high is followed by a low, but it gets fun, promise.
> 
> Also, I had a reviewer mention that while Chuck is in touch with his emotions, he doesn’t cry as much as my Chuck does. It’s entirely fair, but I’m trying to stab harder at his tender heart than any of the dumb back and forth with Sarah. So that’s probably why my brain translates that into more crying. Also, my fangirl brain insists that his fake/almost-real relationship with Sarah was pitiful compared to what he could have with Casey, so it will always mean more and hit harder. XD
> 
> (In case that wasn’t a clue, Casey is going to make Chuck cry in this chapter. Not much, but still. FYI. XP)

When Chuck woke in Casey’s bed the next morning, he _hurt_. All the muscles in his body seemed to ache, probably from that final orgasm especially. When he noticed the glass of water and two tablets on the nightstand, it was just another reason to love John Casey. Chuck took them gratefully, by some miracle not only _not_ dropping the pills but getting them into his mouth, only spilling half the water in his shaky hands. Another reason to love John Casey was wafting up the stairs and into the room: breakfast. Bacon and French Toast were the most prominent smells.

In his haste to chase those scents to their origins, he forgot two important details. One, he was still naked. Two, moving was still a bit of a crapshoot. With a thump he found himself on the floor, still partially tangled in sheets.

The sound of his fall brought the agent running. “What the hell are you doing?”

Chuck tried to grin at him, but it was probably sheepish at the odd angle. “Starving to death in a first world country surrounded by food, but when the food is your food, I don’t want to anymore?” he offered.

That drew a chuckle from the bigger man. “Glad you have your appetite, because I’m going to stuff you full of food. Pretty sure you burned more calories last night than you’ve taken in this whole week.”

He probably wasn’t wrong in that assumption. “Well, I’ll eat whatever you tell me to like a good boy.” Something passed over the agent’s face that Chuck didn’t like as the man moved to help him up. But he couldn’t afford to get into it, not when he was so weak. Casey would take care of him, no matter what.

Proving that, Casey sat Chuck on the edge of the bed and told him to wait. When he returned, he was carrying Chuck’s clothes from the day before, freshly laundered and neatly folded. Wordlessly, he helped Chuck get dressed, since his legs were still weak and his hands, while no longer incapacitated, were shaky and uncooperative. The shaking might have been the lack of calories.

Walking wasn’t a thing yet, as a fumbling step followed by a topple sideways proved. Chuck was scooped up like a bride and carried downstairs. He was deposited in a chair at the table before Casey hurried into the kitchen. The big man must have turned the stove off when he went to get Chuck’s clothes so breakfast wouldn’t burn. He turned one of the burners up again and finished what sounded and smelled like the bacon.

When food was served, Chuck’s hands were capable enough of holding bacon and getting it to his mouth, but the French Toast sticks were trickier. After the first syrup spill, the agent rolled his eyes and took Chuck’s plate away. The nerd barely had time to feel dejected before Casey came back with everything cut into bite size pieces. As the agent pulled his chair in close to Chuck, Chuck thought that smaller pieces was stupid because he seemed likely to stab himself with a fork, but then Casey took a fork and speared a bite, dipped it in syrup, and carefully offered it to Chuck.

Moving forward and wrapping his lips around the fork, it withdrew, and Chuck chewed, staring in those fathomless blue eyes. It was surreal to have Casey feeding him, even if it was just out of necessity. Before accepting the next bite, Chuck said, “Thank you, Casey.”

That earned him a big hand fondly rumpling his hair. “Promised to take care of you, didn’t I?” But it wasn’t fondness or obligation that was looking out at Chuck when Casey said it. It was love. Casey couldn’t say it, but he was determined to show it.

“I know you will. And I’ll always be the best little kitten I can for you.”

Casey winced as Chuck said it, quickly looking away from the nerd and at the plate, and the bottom dropped out of Chuck’s empty stomach. “No. No, Casey, don’t say it. It was just first aid, it didn’t mean…it won’t…” Chuck bit his lip, because he was _not_ going to burst into tears.

It wasn’t like Chuck was some quivering virgin (although he’d never done anything like that with a man before last night) but being shut down immediately after what was arguably his first night with Casey gave him that tight feeling in his chest. No, he was not having another panic attack. He was determinedly breathing, partially to keep from crying.

“It’s not…it’s just the sexual part. I don’t think it’s a good idea anymore. I’m not getting rid of you.”

“Funny, because I feel like I’m in a box on the side of the highway.” It was easier not to cry if he let his hurt be angry and not sad. Especially since this was completely unnecessary. They wanted each other. They loved each other. They both knew it. But Casey was stubborn.

“None of that, Chuck. Look, your food is getting cold, and you need to eat.” Casey offered Chuck his third bite. Chuck took it with a scowl, and Casey used the time he was chewing to say, “I still want my kitten, just…I can’t do that part.”

Chuck swallowed. “And what exactly do you think is going to happen when you pet me? Am I supposed to just enjoy neglecting my dick while you touch me? If we want to see me desperate and needy, let’s try it. I’ll humiliate myself begging you, and even mewling kittens have _some_ pride, Casey.” Although he was willing to bet if it did get that bad that Casey would cave. But Chuck didn’t want it to happen that way.

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t…this isn’t working.”

A lump grew in Chuck’s throat as his eyes welled up. “Side of the road it is.” He took the bite hovering in front of his mouth to keep from crying. If he focused on chewing and swallowing, and on how fucking unfairly delicious Casey’s cooking was, he could stay calm.

That got him a growl. “Damn it, Chuck, I’m not abandoning you. I’m going to take care of you and keep you safe. If that means I can’t have my kitten and my kitten can’t have me, that’s just how things will have to go from now on. You’re too important to lose just because I won’t have sex with you.”

God damn it. He swallowed his bite and said, “Shut up!” Casey looked startled, but as tears started falling down Chuck’s face he said, “ _Stop_ fucking saying things that make me love you. It isn’t _fair_ to do that at the same time you’re rejecting me.”

The fork and plate were set aside, and he was drawn into a hug. He tried to fight, but he was still pathetically weak. So, he wrapped his arms around Casey and cried on his shoulder. He calmed in that embrace pretty quickly, especially because it always made him feel better when he could feel the rumble of Casey’s voice as well as hear it. “Please don’t let this break us. So we can’t have sex, so what? We’ve spent most of this cover not being physically intimate.”

It would be nice to think so, but Chuck hadn’t had Casey pull his hair and order him to cum or tell him to hump the man’s couch while the agent’s cock rubbed against him. He didn’t know how it felt to have Casey touch him, or what his fingers would feel like in his ass. He knew what it was all like now. And it hurt more to lose it than never having it. Ignorance wasn’t bliss, but it hurt less.

But he couldn’t say it. Casey was trying to tell Chuck that he didn’t need anything physical to be with him. He wasn’t interested in Chuck just for sex. That he could go without it as long as he still had the nerd. It made Chuck feel like he was a whining child, because what Casey was offering meant a hell of a lot more, even if it was less pleasurable.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I just…need you more now that I’ve had you. But I’ll get over it,” Chuck said as he withdrew. Lie. He’d just have to deal with the need.

“No, you won’t,” Casey said, surprising the nerd. “I know I won’t. But we’ll do what we have to and stay together.”

Chuck groaned. “It would be helpful if you could _stop_ doing that.”

That got him a small smile. “I don’t think it would. Come on, this is nearly cold, and I still need to stuff you full of food.”

“It’ll still be good cold,” Chuck said. “You made it for me.” As he accepted another bite, he told himself that this was okay. They’d be okay.

(-)

It was not going okay. Casey was patient and thoughtful and kind with Chuck, like Sweet Casey and not Saccharine Casey, but everyone else was at his mercy. He would jump down people’s throats for the slightest reasons. Jeff and Lester actually made a habit of sitting on the floor behind the Nerd Herd desk so they didn’t catch his eye.

It was when he got into it with Jack, the one person in the store besides Chuck who would stand up to him when he was in a temper, and Chuck had to physically separate them while customers watched that he decided they couldn’t play it hands-off anymore like Casey wanted. It was time to fix this.

Chuck had been coming up with various ideas over a week of watching the agent’s behavior deteriorate. He thought he had a winner. It was decided when Casey only backed down and calmed down when Chuck was between him and Jack.

Casey’s little kitten couldn’t sway him, but Chuck was in charge, as Jack had noted. So Chuck was going to tell Casey how it was going to go from now on. He would challenge and dominate the bigger man into an arrangement that would leave them both sexually satisfied while still obeying the Compromise…well, without shattering the Compromise completely.

He had pulled Casey into the break room and was glaring at the bigger man as he panted and paced. “Calm the fuck down! This is not acceptable, Casey. You can’t live like this. It’s driving you out of control, and for someone as strong and dangerous as you, that’s irresponsible.”

The agent exhaled in a sharp impatient snort. “I’ll do what I have to do.”

“I’ll tell you what _we’ll_ do about this: I’m going to spend the night tonight, whatever happens, and we’ll figure something out together. This can’t go on.” Chuck kept his posture strong and his gaze direct. He knew he could dominate the bigger man.

That got him a growl. “Chuck…”

“No, no warnings. We will figure something out, _whatever_ it is, and I am going to stay and make sure you take care of yourself properly. Have you been sleeping?”

Casey just turned away. It was clear he hadn’t been, or at least not much. His coffee intake increased substantially, and his eyes were hollow and tired. Really, Chuck should have intervened before now, rather than go along with Casey’s masochism.

“That’s what I thought. Tonight, Casey. We’re settling this.” And Chuck left before the agent could try to argue.

It didn’t take Morgan long to catch up with him. “Holy hell, have you been giving Casey half a blowjob every night or something? Your bear has been wild lately, but that was a rampage!”

They’d easily settled the issue of the bad cheating joke, as Chuck knew they would. He and Morgan were forever, and his friend had apologized and been much more supportive of Chuck’s relationship. It was still amusing how he attributed Casey’s mood swings to whether Chuck was sexually satisfying the older man or not. Even funnier was that he wasn’t too far off.

“We’re going to work on it. You can tell he hasn’t been getting enough sleep. I’m staging an intervention to make sure he takes care of himself. We’ll get him under control.”

“Good, because if Big Mike wasn’t out fishing today, and if Snuggles wasn’t the kind of cool dude who doesn’t hold grudges over stuff like this, your boyfriend could be fired.”

Chuck sighed. “I know. I was going to go apologize to Jack.”

“Nah, his shift was almost over so he just headed home. Besides, Snuggles wasn’t really mad about it, he just doesn’t take anybody’s shit, and your boyfriend flipped shit over that.”

“God, I don’t know what to do with him.”

“I’m telling you: take him home and bang him into a better mood. No offense, dude, but you can tell by the way he looks at you that he isn’t satisfied.”

Only because he refused to be. Casey could have everything he wanted if he would just let himself take it. So Chuck was going to give it to him. He was going to drag the agent kicking and screaming out of his dysfunctional masochism and into a healthy relationship. This was going to be okay. No, this was going to be amazing. Chuck would make sure of it.

(-)

He didn’t bother knocking when he went to Casey’s that night. Just used his fingerprint to unlock the door, locked it behind him, dropped his bag and took off his sneakers. He had fully expected Casey to be waiting, given that Chuck had taken a while to pack his bag after a discussion with El about her concerns about Awesome acting kind of strangely.

“Hey! It’s me! Not a terrorist or someone you need to shoot for intruding!” Chuck called up the stairs.

“Be down in a minute!” he heard. Sounded like it was coming from Casey’s bedroom.

Of course, when Chuck went to sit on the couch, there was a folded blanket and pillow. But Casey never got his bedding out until they were actually going to sleep. It struck Chuck as odd. When the agent came down the stairs a few minutes later, more anomalies presented themselves. Casey was breathing slightly heavier, and his face was pink.

“What were you doing up there?” Chuck asked, a suspicion about what was going on here coming to mind.

“Nothing.”

That pretty much confirmed his theory. “Were you masturbating before I came over?” He remembered Casey’s two showers in preparation for their Movie Night.

A grunt that was pretty much affirmation. Damn it. That threw his plans off. He needed to adjust. But when his gaze slid from the bedding to the bags under Casey’s eyes, another suspicion sprang to mind. “Have you been sleeping down here on the couch?”

Another affirmative grunt. “Damn it, of course you haven’t been sleeping well! What’s wrong with your bed?”

Now Casey looked over at him, and his gaze was accusing. It only took Chuck a few seconds to figure out what he was being blamed for. Casey had had Chuck naked and begging and mewling and cumming in his bed. It seemed like that had maybe kept him up at night thinking about it.

“Nevermind, we can discuss it later. What do you say we finish the set? Disc 4 awaits.” It hadn’t been what he’d been planning, but Casey had screwed that up by trying to thwart exactly the kind of things Chuck intended.

Casey seemed surprised. “You want a Movie Night? I’m not…we can’t…”

“You don’t deserve a kitten right now anyway, not with the way you’ve been behaving. Just cuddling. If you talk war to me, like you know I love, we can keep it PG. Come on, it will help you relax and unwind.”

After a few more moments of wary eyes, Casey nodded. He put the disc in before joining Chuck in the middle of the sofa. The nerd had deliberately put himself in the middle as proof that he didn’t intend to lay across Casey’s lap. He was surprised how readily Casey led down his guard to cuddle Chuck, after all his caution.

As the disc started playing and Chuck snuggled in close to Casey, relishing being in that place where he fit perfectly, the tension drained from the agent. Maybe they should have just been binging war and weapon documentaries every night; violence and bloodshed clearly soothed the big man. Although combining those with a calm setting and Chuck thrown in was probably what made it really work.

Chuck was pleased when Casey started talking and sharing facts and stories. He was actually glad they had been forced to detour from his main plan. The nerd didn’t think he’d ever tire of Casey’s enthusiasm and passion.

It was startling when the credits started to roll, and tension instantly flooded back into the agent, who got up to remove the disc and put it in its case and put its case back in its designated spot on the shelf. But Chuck wasn’t letting him off that easy. “Sit down. It’s not like I plan to attack you without talking to you first.”

“So you _do_ plan to attack me,” Casey said. Whoops.

“We’ll see how our talk goes.” Chuck scooted to one side. “Come on, I’ll leave some breathing room between us and everything.”

The agent sat down with far less hesitation than Chuck expected. The nerd turned to face the older man, eyeing him up and down. “You’ve admitted that you want me. You’ve rubbed your cock against me to get off. You’ve driven me crazy with pleasure, and you can’t sleep in your own bed because you want me in it so badly.”

When Chuck got a grunt of acknowledgement, although the agent turned his eyes away, he said, “And I am in love with you and need you desperately too. We both _need_ each other. But you’re a professional, and I’m supposed to be off limits.” He sighed. “You’ve been proving that we can’t keep the distance between us anymore. I know I scare you for these kinds of reasons, but you aren’t a coward, Casey.”

Casey groaned. “I _can’t_ -”

“I challenge you to a game, and I’m going to win,” Chuck said, not letting the idiot get into stupid excuses. He was going to appeal to Casey’s competitive nature.

The big man blinked at him. “What game do you think you can beat me at?” And, yes, there was some resentment at Chuck’s assertion.

“I call it ‘The Groping Game’. Two rules: clothes stay on, hands stay out of clothes. First one to cum loses.” The nerd was pretty pleased with his idea and had thought out strategies in advance to beat the agent.

“Chuck…”

“You know, I’m tired of you saying my name in warning. I’d rather hear you say it when I make you cum before me.” Just keep pushing, Chuck. Casey wouldn’t be able to resist.

“You think you can make me cum first? With how sensitive you are?” The agent was annoyed. Perfect.

“I know I can. Only one way to find out for sure, though.” Chuck smirked, making it as cocky and self-assured as he could. “Are you afraid I’m right? Are you afraid you wouldn’t be able to beat me?”

A growl that thrilled through the nerd preceded the agent closing the distance between them with a kiss. Chuck surged right back at him, fighting for control of the kiss as he straddled the bigger man’s lap. When they broke for air, Chuck nibbled on the agent’s ear and said, “Spread your legs for me.” Despite it not being in the best interests of his chances to win, the agent complied. Chuck’s butt was on the sofa now, and he said, “Lean forward so I can wrap my legs around you.” Again, Casey did as he was told.

It was a little awkward, and they had to scoot forward until Chuck was on the edge of the cushion, but the agent was happy to hold him close. Now their cocks were lined up much better, and Chuck started to roll his hips, gasping as Casey groaned. “Oh fuck, Casey, you always feel so good.” The nerd paused his hips’ motion to slide a hand between them and palm Casey’s dick, enjoying the big man’s shudder. “You’re so big, I can feel it. I want to see it. I want to taste it.”

“That’s cheating,” Casey growled, then gasped as Chuck gently squeezed.

“It’s called ‘The Groping Game’. Tell me which of the two rules I’m breaking right now.”

Casey’s hand slid up his back in response, and while Chuck expected to feel a tug in his hair, instead a broad hand grasped the back of his neck. It felt controlling, and it took some of the fight out of the nerd. Some part of him noted that Casey was finally making a decent effort. And since the agent knew his advantages, if he wasn’t pulling Chuck’s hair, he was playing another angle. It wasn’t anything Casey had done to him before, but he seemed to anticipate how Chuck would respond to that grip.

Right, picking kittens up by the scruff of their neck triggered an instinct that calmed them. It was how their mothers carried them, and they would usually respond by becoming more docile. Casey was a good adversary. Even Chuck wouldn’t have expected himself to respond like an actual kitten.

Chuck put some fight back into him despite that grip and dragged the nails of both his hands down Casey’s back as he started rolling his hips again. He relished the way the big man cried out and shook beneath his touch.

“You are a clever bastard, Casey, but kittens have claws. And felines are notoriously willful and hard to control.” Chuck smirked. “You would have been better off with a dog if you wanted something you could always dominate.”

The agent pulled him in for a kiss, tightening his grip on Chuck’s neck as he did. When they parted, he said, “I wouldn’t trade my sweet little kitten for anything. And you know you want to let me pet you. You know you want to melt for me and do just what I say like a good boy.”

Oh, Chuck did want that. Especially when Casey’s other hand started stroking down his spine. But he wasn’t giving up yet. He increased the speed and pressure of his hips, loving how the agent felt against him, even through layers of denim and cotton. He started repeatedly raking his nails down Casey’s back and lightly bit a trail up the side of his neck to his ear before he said, “But did you know your sweet little kitten wants to fuck you? Wants to press inside and take his owner apart until there’s nothing left between them? I wanna make love to you and get you at your most vulnerable and you’ll love it so much you will _beg_ me for more.”

The tension had built as he whispered in the agent’s ear, enjoying the startled and aroused gasps he got. Casey was shaking hard at the images Chuck was giving him. When he bit hard into the agent’s shoulder, right about where he had that first time, the big man cried out and all that muscle turned to stone for a moment as he came before it relaxed and grew delightfully soft.

Chuck, however, was still unsatisfied. “You’ll still take care of your kitten, right? Oh, I love how you feel when you cum. Do you like making me cum too?”

“You are evil,” Casey breathed, but he pressed his hand against Chuck’s dick. “Go on, kitten. I promise I have you this time. It’s such a good thing, nothing bad about it.”

And Chucked humped and rubbed against that strong hand until he gasped and came with a mewl, hot cum flooding his pants as every muscle tightened with his release. It felt so incredible; he had needed that badly. “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, Casey, oh fuck.”

The big man chuckled and pulled the nerd in close to hold him as he relaxed, trembling. “I have an impossibly unpredictable and dangerous pet. The worst part is that he looks so adorable and harmless. No one would have a clue about the things my kitten can do to me.”

“Was this a good idea, _sir_? I _did_ tell you that I’d win.” Chuck gave the agent a smug smirk.

The hand on the back of his neck tightened hard, and Chuck went limp and docile in that grip. “Best two out of three, kitten. Don’t think you’ve beat me yet.”

“We have a challenge round for tomorrow night,” Chuck said.

“And what would that be?”

“Thin cotton pajama pants.”

“Unpredictable and dangerous, my sweet little kitten.”

Chuck stretched. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“I’m already down here, so sure.”

The nerd gave the agent a look that he hoped adequately conveyed how stupid he thought Casey was. “Sleep with _you_ in your bed. Just unconscious rest. I bet you’ll sleep like the dead when you actually have me in your bed, in your arms.”

“Won’t want to get out of bed in the morning, and we have work.”

Laughing, Chuck said, “Then I can get up and make us breakfast, and when your apartment is on fire, you’ll have to. Or, I could come to _your_ rescue for once and pull you from a burning building. It would be epic.”

Casey laughed uncontrollably at that idea. When he calmed enough to speak, he said, “You are ridiculous.” Then he looked Chuck up and down with a gaze bursting with silent love. “Come on, kitten, you can curl up with me.”

“Dibs on the first shower!”

“Aren’t kittens supposed to lick themselves clean?”

“I am nowhere near that flexible. We could lick each other clean…”

“Fine, take the first shower.”

Chuck grinned, grabbed his bag, and headed upstairs. If the next few nights went as planned, Casey would finally stop resisting and hurting them both. Given that Chuck had blatantly stated the terms of their actual relationship, how they felt about each other and what they needed from each other without trying to pretend it was cover, and that Casey had tacitly agreed with his statements told Chuck that the agent couldn’t try to stay distant much longer.

He wouldn’t pretend everything would be magically easy once Casey gave in; they still had the problem of hiding that their relationship was real from everyone but Lizzie or risk Casey getting in trouble and being reassigned.

But this was worth the risk. They quite clearly belonged together. It was almost funny. When this started, Casey crashed his first date with Sarah, trying to kill her and abduct Chuck. During that standoff on the roof when Sarah pointing her gun at him and Casey pointing his gun at her had turned into Casey pointing his gun at Chuck and Sarah pointing her gun at Casey, it wouldn’t have occurred to anyone present that what they had now could happen. Hell, it wouldn’t have occurred to them to even consider any possibility like this.

Chuck definitely hadn’t thought when he’d been looking down the barrel of Casey’s gun fearing it would fire that he’d ever long to be staring down the length of his cock, sucking it till it exploded. Life was funny like that. Actually, most people’s lives weren’t funny like that. Chuck’s life was just hysterical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1 of the Groping Game goes to Chuck! Who do you think will win Round 2? I hope this was fun, and I’m aware that the scruff-of-the-neck kitten thing probably wouldn’t be a thing for him, but once I had the idea it was too good to toss. Because you can’t tell me the mental image of Casey picking Chuck up by the back of his collar and Chuck pulling his limbs into his body like a kitten and giving Casey big pleading eyes isn’t adorable. It looks mildly chibi-like in my head.
> 
> Next chapter has Round 2, but it also has some heavier content (not between Chuck and Casey, they’re finally partners against it) that, yes, is pointing to an eventual catastrophe.


	15. In Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: BuyMore's Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, psych? Sorry, not Round 2 yet. But this is a fun/dramatic interlude.

Chuck was pleased with the lack of fallout the next morning. Waking up with that warm hard body wrapped around him so perfectly made him dread the other shoe dropping. So it was amusing when, as Casey predicted, Mr. Military Man wouldn’t wake up. Chuck eventually resorted to stroking the man’s cock through his boxers, but when Chuck mentioned they were running late, Casey’s eyes snapped open and he leapt into action. There was a growling, “I told you so!”

In the car, Chuck absolved the scowl on Casey’s face by saying, “Come on, there are _way_ worse ways to wake up late. And way worse reasons. You got a good night’s sleep for the first time in a week or more, and you woke up to a hand on your dick. If we were running a little less late, you could have woken up to a hand on your dick followed by a good hard orgasm. Life isn’t terrible, Casey.”

That made the big man smirk. “No, doesn’t sound terrible at all.”

When they walked into the store, few people were willing to look directly at them, and those who did looked wary. He saw movement as someone (Lester and Jeff) ducked down behind the Nerd Herd desk. But the one person he was looking for, he didn’t see. Chuck held Casey’s hand to pull him along.

He found Morgan, who jumped when he turned around and saw Casey, but Chuck just asked, “Have you seen Jack? Casey wants to apologize about yesterday.”

The nerd heard a grudging growl behind him and squeezed the big hand in his in reproach. Morgan said, “Uh, think he’s reading in the break room.” Then, darting a look at Casey, Morgan whispered, not nearly quietly enough, “Good to see you finally gave him a full blowjob,” before striding away.

Casey grunted. “Why is he concerned about you giving me head?”

Chuck snorted. “He asked yesterday if I had been giving you half a blowjob every night to get you in the mood you were in. He suggested I bang you into a better mood. I’d say I did a decent job, even if I’m not allowed to actually suck your dick.”

“Why do we have to talk to Snuggles?”

“Because you were an over-aggressive asshole yesterday, and you know it. You’re a big enough man to own up to your mistakes, and Jack isn’t petty enough to hold a grudge over this. It’ll be fine, come on.”

So Chuck pulled Casey to the break room. When they opened the door, Jack looked up and his eyes narrowed. He put a bookmark in his book, tension in his posture as he stood up, ready to fight if he had to. Even if he wasn’t necessarily holding a grudge, Jack was still a predator who knew how to act around other predators.

“Hey, Jack. We just wanted to apologize about yesterday.” Chuck pulled Casey forward.

The agent grunted and struggled for words. “Yesterday, I was…in a bad mood and I-” Casey sighed as Chuck started to rub soothing circles on his lower back, “-I took it out on you, and I shouldn’t have. I’m not good with…feelings and stuff.”

The younger man looked Casey up and down, then smiled, letting all the aggression bleed out of his manner. “No hard feelings. I have an uncle like you. And a grandmother. You’re not a bad person, just a good person with a bad temper.” Jack offered a hand to Casey.

Casey would probably have been less surprised if Jack had grown fangs and lunged at his throat. He shook the hand, still looking stunned. “Um, thanks. I’m, uh, working on it.”

“With just the help you need, right?” Jack asked, giving Chuck a smirk. “Well,” he picked up his book and put it in his locker, “I know some toasters that won’t shelve themselves. See you later, guys.”

When Jack closed the door behind him, Chuck grinned at Casey. “I’m proud of you. You handled that very well.”

“Why does everyone seem to think I’m a good person?” Casey asked, incredulous.

“Probably because they’ve met you and can see past your admittedly intimidating exterior.”

“Probably because they don’t know who I am and what I’ve done.” It was a dark rumble.

Chuck sighed. “I’ve got a better idea than most, and I still love you. And I actually think Jack could handle it. Have you noticed that he’s a predator too?”

Casey snorted. “He had to be, the way he carries himself around me. Kid was a little more tentative when he first got here, but he settled in and got his confidence fast. And, yes, Chuck, predators can usually spot each other. It’s a survival thing.”

It made Chuck think of something. “Is that why it bothered you so much when I talked to him and got along with him? Worried another predator was moving in on your turf? Trying to claim what was _yours_?”

The agent grumbled and didn’t look at the nerd. It made Chuck laugh. “You’re adorable. As if I’d want a jungle cat when I have my very own grizzly bear.”

“So he’s a cat?”

“Clearly one raised in captivity, very used to and good at interacting with people. Not from the wild like you.”

“I’m wild, huh?”

“Besides your stellar cooking skills, I wouldn’t call much about you ‘domestic’,” Chuck said.

Casey smirked and swiftly spun Chuck into a wall, pressing close and whispering, “What about my ability to domesticate gangly geeks and turn them into sweet mewling kittens? That requires a soft touch, doesn’t it?”

Chuck knew he was blushing. “I’m confident you’ve only done that the once, and it was because the kitten was _begging_ for your soft touch to start with. Or your firm grip, depending where and when we’re talking about.”

The nerd heard the slight creak of hinges, and the agent did too, if the way his eyes narrowed into slits was any indicator. Chuck was abruptly alone as Casey strode to the door of the breakroom and yanked it open, Lester and Jeff falling in holding a camera. This was not going to end well.

The agent grabbed both the nerds by their collars and pushed them into the wall by the door. He ripped the camera from Lester’s hands and threw it into the wall on the opposite side of the break room. The screen on the side snapped off and dangled by some cords, and Chuck retrieved it.

“Pretty sure we talked about this, boys,” Casey said, and his scowl had the Tweedles looking like they might wet themselves.

“Chuck, help!” Lester said.

Looking from the camera to the Tweedles, Chuck said, “I’m not in a forgiving mood as it is, and I’m sure once I look at what you have on here, the best you can try to beg me for is to not show him, because this,” he held up the camera, “is a threat. And if you don’t know that it’s a bad idea to threaten me, I’m damn sure you know it’s a suicidal idea to threaten Casey.”

Chuck just went to the door. He kissed Casey on the cheek before addressing his coworkers. “If he lets you live, I recommend you listen to him. Because, let me make this clear: this is not funny. This is not cute. This is not hot. This is _not_ acceptable. And if I really don’t like what I see on this, Casey isn’t the only person you’ll have to watch out for.”

He left, closing the breakroom door behind him. And ignored any screaming and crying. Because what he held _was_ a threat. It was almost like a nuclear threat, because if what was on that video camera got into the hands of anyone in the government besides Lizzie, they’d send Casey away. Chuck would lose him. And he wouldn’t forgive either Lester or Jeff if that happened because of their antics.

When he got to the Nerd Herd desk, he grabbed both Jeff and Lester’s laptops, put them in a computer backpack with the broken camcorder, and texted Lizzie. **Can you do me a favor and hold onto something for me?**

**Sure. You at work?**

**Yeah. I’d appreciate it, and this will be a huge sign of my faith in you, just so you know.**

**Then you know I’m on it. See you in a minute; I was already heading your way.**

“Stealing laptops, Chuckles?” Anna asked, coming to sit behind the desk.

“They’ll get them back. Maybe even in one piece, if what I find doesn’t make me angry.”

The petite Asian girl grinned. “Going after their footage of you? Then you’ll probably want this.” She fished in a drawer by the Tweedles’ workstations and pulled out…a DVD case. It had a picture of Casey and Chuck with “BuyMore’s Beauty and the Beast” photoshopped on top slipped into the sleeve on the cover. She passed it to the nerd, who hoped his face looked as horrified as he felt, because what the fuck.

“As far as I know, that’s their prototype and only fully edited copy.”

Chuck just looked up at her, incredibly grateful. “Thanks, Anna. If I grabbed all this but then left them their finished product anyway…” There were a few possible outcomes, most of them bad.

“I don’t like their perv cam habits either. I’d appreciate you disposing of anything with me or Morgan in it.”

“Not much won’t be destroyed, I’m pretty sure. If Jeff has a picture of him and his mom in jail as a background, I might keep it for him, but most of the stuff on here is getting hard deleted.”

“Good,” Anna said with a smile. “I know I can count on you, Chuck.”

“What the hell is that?” came a voice from behind him.

“Hi, Lizzie,” Anna said with a sly smile.

“Hi, Anna.” It was a flirty tone, and Chuck thought he warned her about that.

He quickly stuffed the DVD into the bag with the laptops and video recorder. Bringing it to the edge of the Nerd Herd corral, he beckoned Lizzie closer. “Treat this like it’s full of nuclear launch codes,” he said quietly. “Casey has a double shift, so if you could pick me up after my shift is over and keep this with you at all times until then, I’d really appreciate it.”

“And then you’ll show me what’s in the bag?” Lizzie asked, and her eyes were sparkling with interest. She had seen the cover on the DVD case.

“I don’t know about show…I get the feeling Casey wouldn’t appreciate it. And…it’s dangerous stuff, Lizzie. Damning stuff. I don’t like that it exists. I’m really trusting you.”

The young agent grinned and kissed his cheek. “I’ve got your back, Chuck, promise. But see if Casey will let me watch at least that DVD. A girl’s gotta have some fun.”

Lizzie saw the apprehension on Chuck’s face. She pulled Chuck into a hug. “Whatever happens, it’ll be okay. We’ll take care of this, Chuck.” Then she took the bag and left. Anna watched her go with a sigh, then said she was going to find Morgan.

Not too long after, Casey appeared. “Got the camera?”

Chuck grinned proudly. “And both their laptops and the only fully edited copy of their show on us. I put them together in a bag and gave it to Lizzie to keep safe till I get off work. I thought I would get to work on processing and deleting everything right away so I can justify taking the night off.” He gave Casey a meaningful look.

“You gave it to Jordan?!” Casey’s alarm was nearly palpable, and Chuck watched all that beautiful muscle tense.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Chuck said, “I trust her, Casey. It’s about time you started trusting her too. It’s not like she doesn’t already know about us.”

“Knowing and giving her a boatload of evidence are two very different things. Do you understand what happens if my superiors get ahold of any of that?”

Chuck’s eyes felt hot. “They’d take you away from me, I know. I’m taking this seriously. I told Lizzie to treat the bag like it was full of nuclear launch codes. And if Lester and Jeff don’t stop or if what they already have ruins this, I’m already coming up with plans to go nuclear on _them_.”

Casey’s eyebrows went up at the dark threatening tone that was admittedly sinister when it was coming from Chuck’s mouth like that. “What kind of plans?”

“Things that would get them fired at best and get them thrown in jail at worst.” When Casey looked even more surprised, Chuck said, “This is _you_ we’re talking about. I’m not fucking around, because I’m _not_ going to lose you.”

The agent pulled him into a kiss, soft and hungry. Chuck let himself be gently devoured, loving that he finally had this. And he’d wear Casey’s professional resolve down until it was one-hundred percent real, and Casey would finally say the things he’d only been willing to show until then.

When they pulled away, Chuck blushed as he remembered something. “Um, can I ask why you don’t trust Lizzie?”

Casey grunted. “I trusted Walker and look what she did to you.”

That surprised Chuck. Like Lizzie, he thought that she just hadn’t proven herself a worthy partner yet. He didn’t think that she was working against the history Sarah left in a different way. “I’m pretty sure Lizzie won’t make me fall in love with her and then break my heart and abandon me with my nemesis come back from the dead. In fact, my heart is very taken, so she couldn’t even get to Step One of that plan if she wanted to. I’m confident she’s a whole different animal than Sarah, a better one.”

Sensing Chuck was working towards something, Casey asked, “Why are you trying to get me to trust her?”

The nerd knew he was bright red, and he didn’t look the agent in the eyes. “Um, I was hoping she could watch the finished product with me. I’m going to be squirming in embarrassment and horror, and she could help ground me.”

“Why watch it?”

Chuck sighed. “Promise me you won’t freak out until we have all the information?”

The bigger man growled. “No.”

“Then I can’t tell you. A premature rampage would hurt more than help. And I just got you calmed down. I don’t want to wind you up again.”

“Chuck. Tell me.”

The command in the tone sent shivers down Chuck’s spine. “Promise me no one gets hurt until we have all the facts.”

“Fine. Tell me.”

“Lester and Jeff _may_ have recruited some of our other coworkers to help spy on us. If I watch the video and can remember who was standing at the angle the camera is filming from, I might be able to figure out who.”

The growl the big man let out startled a few customers nearby, and Morgan, who had been walking towards them. “Casey!” Chuck hissed. “The store is open, so the grizzly bear has to behave!”

The agent wasn’t even listening, eyes darting to all the BuyMore employees with a critical gaze. Morgan had stopped heading their way, giving Chuck a questioning look. Chuck held up a hand to make him wait.

“Calm down or we won’t have Round Two tonight,” Chuck said into the agent’s ear, slipping his arms around his waist. “You’ll have to wait longer for another chance to beat me. Although, let’s be real, I’m going to win again.”

Big arms squeezed Chuck close to that hard body. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re doing.”

“Well, I should hope so; I’m not being very subtle about it.” Chuck pulled away with some difficulty. “Play nice, Casey. And we have a few coworkers we know we can trust.”

Chuck beckoned Morgan over, who approached cautiously. “Uh, I need a second man to help unload the delivery truck. But if you’re busy…”

“He’s not,” Chuck said. “But why don’t you have Jack help you guys? Get it done way quicker, right?”

Morgan brightened. “Sure, I’ll go find Snuggles and meet you at the loading dock.”

Casey gave him a questioning look. Chuck pointed after Morgan. “One.” He looked over to Small Appliances where Jack was dealing with toasters. “Two.” He nodded to where Anna was looking at a person’s cell phone. “Three.”

“So what?”

Chuck scowled. “So I want you to stick with one of these three people after I leave, probably Jack or Morgan. Someone you won’t be constantly watching and suspecting and winding yourself up. Jack would probably be better at conversation to keep you occupied that won’t annoy you like Morgan. This time I need _you_ to be a good boy for _me_. And, as you’ve been happy to show me, there are benefits to playing nice and doing as you’re told.”

Those blue eyes burned. “And what benefits are you offering?”

“Thin cotton pajama pants on your bed and the privilege and pleasure of losing to me again.” Chuck grinned.

“You know you’re winding me up and making me very competitive, right?”

“If you manage to beat me, I won’t cry myself to sleep, I’m confident. Now go. They need your manly muscles.”

“You aren’t weaseling out of this tonight.”

“Don’t know why you think I would want to, but if you behave, it’s Game On.”

Casey turned to leave, and Chuck said, “Oh! Do I have your consent to let Lizzie watch with me?”

Growling, Casey nodded before he left. The young agent was going to be thrilled.

(-)

Chuck let them into Casey’s apartment, setting the volatile bag down. Since Awesome and Ellie were at work, the nerd had also gotten his overnight bag together again. Including the microwave popcorn Lizzie requested. He put the disc in Casey’s DVD player and was surprised when a menu came up.

“Holy cow, they put some effort in, didn’t they?” Lizzie was by the microwave in the kitchen, but she could see the screen.  
  


“Yeah, which is concerning.” Chuck thought it would just play in one long unbroken movie, but besides “Play” there was “Scene Selection”. “If they put this much work in, I’m afraid they had actual distribution plans outside of BuyMore employees.”

“Good thing you stole all of their stuff so you can get rid of everything.” The microwave beeped and Lizzie went looking for a bowl.

“Cabinet to the left of the fridge, bottom shelf,” Chuck said. “But we may not have everything. Besides the possibility of back up drives or saving it on the cloud, whoever contributed video or pictures to this also has evidence. Which is why I have to figure out who is helping them.” The nerd pulled out a notebook, ready to write notes to speculate which of his coworkers were traitors.

Lizzie sat right beside him, holding the bowl out to offer him some. After a beat, a grudging smile crossed Chuck’s face and he took a handful. “I knew you wanted to watch this, and I’m not sure I could handle watching it alone. But you can’t really help me out other than emotional support.”

“Then I’ll be your emotional support,” Lizzie said. She grabbed the remote from the nerd and selected “Play” before he could protest.

It started off with a slideshow with Lester doing voice-over narration. “When the belle of the ball at BuyMore took an interest in our resident Beast, we knew there was a love story for the ages in the making.”

“That…sounds romantic,” Lizzie said as the pictures came and went.

It actually started on Casey’s first day. At that point, the Tweedles had been misinterpreting Chuck’s look of shock with one of…he didn’t know, but that picture was taken at a point when he still had fresh memories of Casey’s gun trained on him. Not that it took him long to warm up to the loveable asshole.

He was surprised at the series of pictures before any of this happened. Chuck didn’t realize he’d been telegraphing his interest that obviously; there were a ton of pictures where he watched Casey with yearning when the big man wasn’t looking. A few included Sarah, even one where Chuck was awkwardly holding her close. Even then, his eyes told the truth about what he wanted just by where he looked and how. The pictures made it look like Chuck’s eyes were magnets and Casey was metal.

Even more surprising, however, was the series of pictures from the opposite side: Casey watching Chuck. Now, it was technically the agent’s job to watch Chuck, which could be why the nerd didn’t always register the attention, but, again, the pictures captured unguarded moments of longing. The way Casey watched the nerd when he wouldn’t notice showed a man looking at something with _want_. Chuck’s favorite were two pictures taken in quick succession where the geek had turned to look at the agent, and the face in the second picture was an instant scowl.

“That’s Sarah, huh? Pretty. But it seems clear she’s not your main interest. Wow, this thing with you two was a long time coming, huh?” Lizzie said.

“I knew it was for me,” Chuck said quietly. “I never realized Casey felt anything. Clearly he didn’t hide it completely, but he definitely kept me in the dark.”

Suddenly there was video: someone watching as Casey walked up to the Nerd Herd corral and pulled Chuck over the desk to kiss him. He heard the noise of interest from the owner of the camera and sighed. Skip. He’d liked Skip, thought he was a decent guy. But he wrote Skip’s name in big letters at the top and circled it.

“Got a culprit already? Quelle surprise. Almost like amateurs are taking up spying.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“Not amateurs, idiots.” Chuck watched a clip where Casey mussed his hair and sighed.

“By the way, been wanting to ask: how is it being Casey’s kitten?”

The question was casual, but she had waited until Chuck had a mouthful of popcorn. Most of it went flying out in a spit-take from his sudden alarm and embarrassment, but one piece got sucked in and he started choking. Lizzie paused the movie and started thumping on his back. When he finally dislodged the piece, his eyes were watering.

A few coughs later, Chuck said, “Did you have to ask _then_?”

“Thought it would be funny. And besides the choking, it was. But, come on, I wanna know. That one day where you let me pet you I even called you a kitten. Didn’t think Casey would think the same and make you his pet.”

Chuck’s face burned, and he turned away from Lizzie. How the hell was he supposed to have this conversation? What was he supposed to say? “I don’t know what you want to hear.”

“The truthful answer to my question: how is it being Casey’s sweet little kitten?” Her small hand loosely grasped his chin as she asked in order to make him look at her again.

The answer came automatically: “Wonderful. I love it.”

Lizzie grinned. “For a big tough guy, I bet he has a soft touch for you. God, you guys are hot. I can only imagine…”

“Please don’t.”

She giggled. “And it’s adorable too. Has he bought a collar for you yet?”

He didn’t think his face could get any redder. “No.”

“Aw, I was about to ask to see it.” Lizzie’s hand slid through his hair gently, making him shiver slightly. “You still like being petted by me? Careful, we don’t want to make Casey jealous.”

It was strange that she could make him feel like a needy kitten like Casey could, albeit in an entirely non-sexual way. Why just his handlers? Well, he supposed that they were the only two who had tried. With effort, he shook off that pleasant touch. “I have to get through this at least before Casey gets home. I promised.”

“And if we finish before he does, do you want some attention, little kitten?”

Chuck cleared his throat. “I just want to get this done.” He took the remote from where she had set it on the coffee table and started the movie again.

They had video of a surprising amount of stuff. When Casey leaned him back over the desk after the blowjob joke and whispered in his ear (and he totally saw the looks Morgan was talking about), the time that Casey kissed Chuck and the nerd ran to the break room so he didn’t cry in front of everyone…it appeared to be chronologically organized.

But the scene that had Chuck sit up and his heart start hammering in alarm was the one after he’d talked to Yelena. The first part was harmless, just Chuck talking to Casey before the big man sniffed and dragged Chuck by the arm to the back of the store. Then it cut to footage of the breakroom. There was no sound, but it showed their argument where Chuck was slammed into the wall and subjected to that bruising grip on his arms. From the angle, the camera had to be hidden in the vent high in the wall. Chuck whipped out his phone to call Casey.

Didn’t take but a second or two for the agent to answer. “Yeah?”

“Go to the breakroom and see if there’s still a camera hidden in the vent. Do it now.” Chuck’s voice was urgent and commanding, and he heard Casey moving to obey without question.

He waited while the agent moved a chair and pulled the vent away, clearly already loose. “It’s here. They had a camera in here? We’re going to have to kill them.” The agent’s tone indicated that he wanted to kill them whether it was necessary or not.

“First check and see if the microphone is off or broken.” Because there was no sound in the video he was watching, and Lester and Jeff seemed to think his relationship with Casey was real and not some covert arrangement because Casey was a spy and Chuck was his asset. It gave him hope that they hadn’t heard anything said but had just seen what had happened.

A few more moments passed before Casey said, “I don’t know if it’s busted or turned off, but none of the footage here has sound.”

Chuck sighed. “Thank God. Just got to the footage of you bruising my arms and saw it was from a hidden camera. Make sure you bring that home with you. God, it’s a mountain of work to go through everything.”

“Well, I’d offer to help but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have any option but to kill them. Slowly.”

Chuck laughed. “I can do the heavy lifting on this. Actually…if you can give me access to some of your fancy programs, this could go a lot faster.”

“Anything you put through those, the government can see.”

“Shit. Upper-body work out it is. Alright, see you when you get home. Love you,” Chuck said and hung up before he realized exactly _what_ he had said. “Oops.”

“Aw, that was sweet. I bet Casey is looking like someone slapped him. You two are adorable and hysterical. And hot.”

“And in big trouble if any of this gets out, which is why I need to work on it.” Lizzie was likely to derail him if he let her. But he was glad she was there. He felt horribly exposed watching all this, and not just in a privacy-violated type of way. His most important secret (on par with the Intersect in his opinion) was on display in this video, and it could destroy him. Chuck wasn’t going to let that happen. Even the thought of it brought something dark bubbling up inside him. He would destroy Jeff and Lester before they could destroy him if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry again this wasn’t Round 2 (and was entirely smutless), but what was supposed to be story-based interlude took up the whole chapter. Still, plenty to think on and plenty learned, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Feel free to review, they make me squeal like a fangirl. XD
> 
> Also, hope the Dark Chuck didn’t throw you off. Because he’s going to pop up again later, maybe make a brief appearance sooner. It’s the potential loss of Casey that fuels it. The hurt and sadness and rage mixing into something ugly. But don’t worry, it’s good in the end.


	16. Always Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: I May be a Fluffy Kitten, But I'm Not a Pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Round 2! For real this time. Also, concern was expressed that Lizzie would interfere with the pairing, but, as promised in the first chapter, she’s not here for that. Really, she’s here to facilitate their relationship and support Chuck. That said, this first part probably won’t settle those concerns as much as I might wish. XD

“What are you doing with him?” Chuck heard Casey say something but was still fuzzy and half-asleep. His back and scalp tingled in that pleasant nearly-numb fashion that said he’d gotten a thorough petting.

“Shh, you’ll wake him,” Lizzie hissed, and Chuck felt himself being gently displaced. He realized he’d been laying across her lap like he did for Casey and was suddenly much more awake as he knew why the big man was upset.

He still pretended to be asleep as he heard Lizzie pull Casey away, closer to the door. “Your kitten got sleepy when I was petting his head, and he collapsed on me and nearly purred when I rubbed his back until he fell asleep.”

“Chuck…he did that for you too?” The nerd could hear the uncertainty growing in the agent’s tone.

“Casey, kittens like attention and affection. They might not accept it from everyone, but they’ll let people touch them besides their owners. Doesn’t mean anyone else owns them. And my touch relaxes him, winds him down. His owner’s touch excites him, gets him riled up. Don’t get up in arms and jealous over this; it isn’t worth it.”

“You…you aren’t…?”

“I’m not stealing your kitten. That would be impossible. He loves his owner. But I certainly want to come over and pet him whenever you’ll let me. That’s a sweet little kitten you have there.” He could hear the grin in Lizzie’s voice.

And he could hear the embarrassment in Casey’s tone as he said, “Um, he…gets a little unruly, but he’s usually a good boy.” Even if he was being talked about when he was still in the room with them, it felt good to hear Casey praise him and Lizzie compliment him. Chuck was a good, desirable kitten.

“Anyway, I should go. By the way, you should really put a collar on your kitten so it’s clear who he belongs to. I can only imagine how many people would like to make him their own. Also, he fell asleep right before Scene Seven: Grizzly Bear versus Laundry Bear.”

Chuck blew out a raspberry and started giggling before he could help it. He put a hand over his mouth, but, while it stifled his laughter, it was already too late; he had given himself away.

“Uh-oh, sounds like a naughty kitten was pretending to be asleep so he could eavesdrop. I’ll let you take care of your pet. Goodnight, little kitten,” Lizzie said before the door opened and closed.

The nerd was dreading Casey coming around the sofa again. When the agent did, he was giving Chuck and evaluating gaze. “Um, sorry?” Chuck tried.

“For what? Eavesdropping or making me jealous?” Casey’s voice was neutral, and Chuck couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. But since he spoke multiple versions of Casey’s language, that had to mean the big man was making a deliberate effort to mask the emotion behind the words.

“Both? I woke up and started listening and…” Chuck’s cheeks were warm, “I don’t remember falling asleep. Just like that time with you, I just woke up.”

“I feel like I have a fickle kitten,” Casey said, frowning down on the nerd.

Chuck let out a whine, then scowled back, though he was pretty sure it more resembled a pout. “You have a sensitive kitten. Which I’m pretty sure you enjoy. And you also-” Chuck cut himself off as Casey’s lips started to curl. “Are you messing with me? You’re mean.” Surprising even himself, he stuck a tongue out at the agent, who laughed.

The big man slid a hand through his curls as he sat down next to him. “Careful, or I’ll find something for that tongue to do.”

The nerd grinned, hopeful. “Like give all kinds of attention to your dick?”

The agent frowned and looked away. Chuck sighed. “Don’t get my hopes up. You know, one day you’re going to have a kitten sucking your dick whenever you want, and you’re going to feel stupid about all this.”

Casey’s pupils grew large and he licked his lips. “Get your pants and come upstairs. I believe I was promised Round Two.” And the agent rose and went up the stairs without another word.

God, he was hard already. Chuck just changed in the living room into his pajama pants and T-shirt. He wanted to be completely ready to pounce on the bigger man. His plans for Round Two would probably lead to victory, which was important in his overall scheme to make Casey his.

When he got upstairs, Casey was already dressed. They got onto Casey’s bed, and Chuck’s mind supplied a, “Ding ding! Round Two!” before they went at it. Their initial struggle left them lying on their sides, making out. Chuck slid a leg between Casey’s earning him a gasp and a shudder.

“These pants make everything more satisfying, don’t they? I can feel your cock so much better.” Chuck paused all motion of his hips to slide a hand to grasp Casey’s dick almost completely, with just a thin layer of cotton between that hot flesh and his hand. “God, you’re so hard and you’re warm, and I can feel you twitch and pulse.”

A growl that sent shivers down Chuck’s spine preceded Casey grabbing his hand. Then a hard thigh was between his legs. “Kittens aren’t supposed to use their hands. Why don’t you be a good boy for me?”

And Chuck rubbed himself against Casey’s leg without complaint. “Do you like your kitten using you to get off? Do you like how badly I need you?”

“I love it, kitten. But I feel like a bad owner; my sweet kitten doesn’t have any toys.” Chuck’s legs tightened around Casey’s thigh and he sped his hips movement at that assertion. “Any loving owner wants his kitten to be able to lay on the floor and play with his toys when his owner is too busy to give him the attention he needs.

Fuck, Casey meant business tonight. But Chuck wasn’t done. “Then would you play with me sometimes? Good owners buy toys they can use with their kittens as well as toys the kitten can play with alone.”

Big hands gripped his ass and helped him speed his hips’ movement. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, my innocent little kitten? I bet you haven’t played with toys before; you’d love to have me show you how.”

Okay, this was getting out of Chuck’s control now. “I’d love to see anything you want to show me, sir. Can…can you be on top of me?”

Chuck was immediately pinned to the mattress, legs spread and Casey’s big hot dick rubbing against his. “Is that better?”

“So much better. You’re so strong, and the weight of your muscle makes me feel safe. I’m always safe with you.”

There was a pause and Chuck looked up to meet those blue eyes and found them…sad. “I…I promise you are, kitten. I’m not going to hurt you again, and nothing will hurt you while I’m with you.”

Oh, right. Chuck had said that right before Casey revealed he’d been playing with Chuck. But the nerd was so far past that. “I know, sir. I wouldn’t be your kitten if I didn’t know that.”

Those hips resumed motion, and the nerd wrapped his arms around Casey, letting his hands move up and down the bigger man’s spine, enjoying the sigh it drew. But then he put his real plan into action. He slid one hand down to the agent’s ass on the pretense of speeding up his hips. A big hand fisted into his hair in warning, and he gasped. It didn’t stop him, though. The hand traveled from the cheek and quickly used the loose fabric to push its way in between, finding Casey’s entrance through the material and teasing.

The gasp and groan that earned him was satisfying, and as the hand slid out of his hair to intercept Chuck’s hand, Chuck grabbed it and put one big thick finger in his mouth before Casey could stop him. When the agent whined and made no attempt to reclaim his hand, Chuck added another finger, tongue teasing the digits and sucking while he hummed in satisfaction.

Casey was shaking, especially his hips. He must really not play with his ass, if it was that sensitive. But he was no longer making any attempts to stop the nerd, ass pressing back against the teasing finger. “Bad cat,” he ground out in between moans. Chuck just sucked up another finger and smiled. He had two fingers teasing and pressing against Casey’s ass, and he loved how quickly the big man was unravelling for him.

Chuck took his free hand and slid it between them again. Casey had focused more on his ass, so his hips had stopped moving forward for the most part. But when Chuck’s hand wrapped around him, the moan he let out was filthy and desperate, and his hips started moving back and forth.

Letting the fingers fall from his mouth, Chuck said, “Does it feel good?”

The big man whined and nodded. “So good, you cheating bastard. I can’t…”

“I’m not breaking a single rule. And I promised you, didn’t I? That if you let me in, you wouldn’t regret it? You haven’t even let me in yet, and see how good it feels?”

More whining and a nod. When Casey said nothing, Chuck said, “Think about how good it will feel to let me inside you for real. My fingers, my cock. There’s no one else you could trust to touch and please you like I will. No one else could make you _want_ to feel vulnerable like I know I do.”

“Chuck, I can’t…oh fuck, I’m close…” Casey was whimpering and desperate, and nearly vibrating.

“Let go. Just let it all go, because you are so, _so_ safe with me, John.”

Casey cried out as his muscle grew rock hard and Chuck felt the agent’s pants get wet when that dick kept letting out spurt after spurt of hot cum. His hand was trapped against that muscular ass, so he just pushed as much as he could to keep Casey cumming.

As the agent wound down, he whimpered and trembled, and Chuck felt that muscled body soften the way he loved. “God you’re perfect,” he said softly, running one hand through the short hair on the agent’s head. “Thank you for trusting me. You’re always so good to me.”

It took a minute or two for Casey to fully return. “That was…” The voice was a little hoarse from shouting. “That was, um…”

“Incredible?” Chuck offered. “Freeing? Amazing? Spectacular?”

“New,” Casey said. “That was new.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. You know it was better than new.”

“My kitten is getting unruly. What should be done about that?”

“Subdue him with pleasure until he calms down?” Chuck suggested.

Warm blue pools considered him. Then that big body lifted from on top of his. “Turn over and spread your legs, kitten. I’ll take good care of you.”

Chuck instantly obeyed, enjoying the hand that immediately grasped his ass. But it was grabbing underneath, with four fingers sliding behind Chuck’s balls, and the nerd whimpered. “Please?”

The hand started moving, and while it pressed a little at the back near Chuck’s entrance, it was mostly on his ass and in between his legs. “Go on, do your thing.”

He started humping into the bed, desperate for release after feeling everything Casey had done. “Not too fast.”

Chuck whined. “You’re mean, Casey. Your kitten is so nice to you.”

Casey’s other hand was suddenly pulling Chuck’s hair, much to the nerd’s relief. That growling voice said, “If my little kitten wants something, he should ask for it like a good boy.”

“Please touch my ass, sir. My little hole wants to feel your fingers.”

That got him exactly want he wanted. Those big fingers rubbing and pressing on his ass. The thin fabric separating them hardly mattered. “How is that, kitten?”

“Soooooo good, sir. Let me go faster, please?”

When he looked back and got a nod, he moved his hips faster, relishing the increased friction. “You’re so kind to your kitten, sir.”

“And all those things my kitten was saying?” Casey asked, and Chuck looked back as much as he could when his hair was being pulled. Casey looked…uncomfortable.

“I meant every word. Even if you torture me and leave me hanging, I won’t take it back.” He waited until he had Casey’s eyes before saying, “I love you, and you can trust me with everything.”

“You are impossible,” Casey grumbled. His fingers on Chuck’s ass moved faster and pressed harder. “Go ahead, kitten. You can cum whenever you want to.”

Chuck was humping the bed at a frantic pace, body tightening as he got close to release. “Pet me, sir. Your hands make your kitten feel loved.”

The hand in his hair disappeared to stroke up and down his back rapidly. It was enough. With a gasp and a mewl, Chuck’s eyes fluttered shut as he came, body going taut and letting every bit of cum out all over the inside of his pajama pants. He was going to be happy when Casey would finally let them touch directly instead of always needing to wash his pants. Cumming inside Casey while the big man helplessly spilled himself everywhere was almost as appealing as cumming all over Casey while the agent filled him up.

As soon as he came down, Chuck slipped off his pants, making Casey jerk and look away. Chuck started laughing as he reached for tissues to clean himself up a little so Casey could have the first shower. “Do _not_ pretend that you haven’t had me naked and begging on this bed. Don’t act like you didn’t touch me and finger-fuck my ass and make me cum over and over again.”

“That was…”

“First aid, I know. But you had seen me naked before that too. Are you saying I can’t be naked around you in person unless I’m roofied first?”

Casey scowled. “Of course not!”

Chuckling, the nerd said, “Then I can take my cum-soaked pants off. And you can have the first shower.” When silence fell between them, Chuck slipped off his T-shirt and asked, “Speaking of finger-fucking, you seemed to know just how to please me, but your ass seems untouched. I’m right, aren’t I? You wouldn’t trust anyone else to touch you that way. And it doesn’t seem like you’ve done much exploring either.”

His bear growled and refused to look at him. “No one touches me there. Not me, not any of my partners.”

“Not like it’s hard to picture a guy like you always topping…how many partners? Guys, I mean. I’ve met a couple of the women you’ve been involved with.” It was something Chuck had wondered about, and he had suddenly gotten the guts to ask.

“Jealous?” Casey asked, and Chuck could tell he was trying to avoid the topic.

“No. Curious. I already know I’m special to you, Casey. You clearly know how special you are to me. I’m just wondering how much you’ve done this.”

The agent swung his legs over the other side of the bed so his back was to Chuck. “Just two. Neither was serious, and they didn’t last long.”

The silence that came after that was thicker, more tense. “Oh…” Chuck moved to get right behind the big man. “Well, you either learn incredibly quickly or have a lot of natural talent for this.” He slid his arms around the agent and bit down on his shoulder, the one not bruised from the previous night. It wasn’t hard, just a little love bite, but he relished the way the bigger man tensed and gasped. “Go on and shower, John. I think I’ve made a mess of you.”

Chuck was pinned to the mattress with his hands trapped over his head before he realized that Casey had turned around. “You have no idea,” the big man breathed. “Not a fucking clue.”

The agent sounded angry, but Chuck, having majored in Casey Communications, could tell that the older man was scared. “I’m your fluffy little kitten. You’re safe with me.”

“You’re a lot more dangerous than fluffy.” There was an edge of ice to those blue eyes as they speared into him. “I don’t think I could have found a riskier pet.”

That ice hurt. “I love you, John. And, sure, maybe I’m more clever and cunning than your average kitten, but that means I can figure out what you need and have the balls to give it to you.”

Because that was what was scaring Casey right now: the fact that Chuck was pushing to get the agent in the most vulnerable position he possibly could, and that Casey wanted to let him. He saw the appeal of being able to let go, and let Chuck take care of him for a change. But the bigger man was so used to keeping control, of _needing_ it to ensure his safety, that letting that go had to be terrifying.

“Your kitten is worth the risk,” Chuck said. “But there’s no risk in trusting me with this. And you know that. You wouldn’t even consider it unless you knew you were completely secure with me.”

Those blue eyes melted. “How did you find your way in here?”

And Chuck realized that he was lying in the inner sanctum, the most fortified and guarded place in Casey’s castle. And the dragon himself, which he finally realized _was_ Casey, had opened the doors for him. “I’m pretty sure you’ve been inviting me in right before you try pushing me out the door. You’ve been a terrible host until recently.”

Casey laughed at that. “Now that you’re here, it’s hard to remember why you’re supposed to leave.”

“Then don’t try to make me anymore.” Chuck easily shook off the hand holding his wrists and leaned up to kiss the older man. It was gentle, trying to show how safe it was to let Chuck in. “You should shower,” he said when they parted. “You can’t be comfortable.”

When Casey grunted and gave Chuck one final kiss before getting up and leaving, the nerd couldn’t help but sigh. He was naked, but he didn’t want to put on fresh clothes until he’d had his own shower. And Chuck was entirely comfortable and content to be in Casey’s bed naked.

So he was lounging in that same spot when Casey came in with a towel around his waist, drops of water sliding down that scarred skin in a hypnotic fashion. A quick look at Chuck sprawled naked and Casey turned to his dresser and opened a drawer. And Chuck immediately sat up to get a better look. He hadn’t given it much thought, but even if he had, he probably wouldn’t have imagined so many scars. Granted, it wasn’t like Casey’s skin was a patchwork of scar tissue, but Chuck could count at least seven distinct ones on the big man’s back: bullet wounds, stab wounds, cuts, even a burn on his left lower back. “Wow.”

On autopilot, he rose and moved to get a closer look. When tension flooded Casey and he glanced over his shoulder at Chuck, the nerd paused. “I just…can I? There’s so many…”

He got a nod and Casey turned his face fully away, a trace of resignation in his expression. Chuck wasted no time, but slid his fingers down Casey’s spine, garnering a shudder. There had been a cut from his left shoulder blade to halfway down his spine. In the middle of his right side, there was a small thin oval-ish scar that Chuck assumed came from being stabbed with some blade. Oddly puckered flesh not too far below that more at the center of the agent’s back had to have been a gunshot wound. And he let his fingers trace along them all, and others, finally placing his hand over the burn scar.

“I can’t quite say they’re beautiful, but they’re certainly striking. I suppose they are _your_ kind of beauty. Each one is a different badge of survival, right?” Chuck tried to lean around and meet the bigger man’s eyes. When those blue eyes finally met his brown ones, they were tentative and slightly confused. “They look good on you.”

When Casey looked both confused and maybe a little hurt, Chuck hurried to explain. “I’m not glad you got hurt; I’m happy you healed and eventually found your way here. And they aren’t ugly. I saw that look you gave me. I like how they look on you. They make you look like John Casey.”

“They all have bad stories behind them,” Casey said, turning his face away again.

“Lots of people wear their past on their skin. Most do it with tattoos, but that’s far too tame for you. You’re _hardcore_ ,” Chuck said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Casey chuckled a little. “It’s one way to put it.”

“And how would you put it?” Because since they were having this discussion, they might as well get these issues out of the way if Chuck could manage it.

“Damaged.”

There it was. “Everyone is damaged, Casey. Not everybody shows it on the outside.” Chuck sighed and kissed the man’s back between his shoulder blades. “I should shower so we can go to sleep but…if you want to sleep without a shirt, that’s perfectly fine. You aren’t going to disgust me or scare me away. I may be a fluffy kitten, but I’m not a pussy.”

That got a real laugh from the agent. “Go shower, kitten.”

So Chuck did. And when he returned, the agent was on the bed, shirtless. Grinning, Chuck climbed in, eagerly eyeing the big man’s chest to see what history he wore there. Casey didn’t give him much time; he immediately reached and turned off the lamp beside the bed. 

The nerd traced outlines in the dark until Casey rolled him away before pulling Chuck close to be his little spoon. Chuck felt ridiculously warm and comfortable. It was another place where he fit like he was made to be there. “You’re perfect,” he whispered before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chuck is two for two. But it’s not like they’ll just stop. Round 3 is on the way.
> 
> Also, Casey doesn’t know about the castle metaphor, but he is referencing Chuck slipping into his heart. He can only tell him if he doesn’t say it directly, though.
> 
> And it’s not like Casey is completely ashamed of his scars; in a changing room with other agents or soldiers he isn’t hiding behind a towel, but with the guy he loves who doesn’t share those kinds of experiences, who says that Casey isn’t damaged, he’s self-conscious because he looks damaged. They probably would be considered unattractive by the normal population who doesn’t take shooting, stabbing, and burns as a given. And I love the “your scars make you beautiful” trope. It is a wonderful trope of acceptance and love.


	17. Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: Kinky Little Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Dark Chuck returns for a minute. I’m afraid he seems like the biggest break from (this fanfiction’s) reality so far. But it isn’t as if Chuck doesn’t have the capability to take more serious measures if necessary. The fact that (you can likely tell) I’m not a huge fan of Lester and Jeff’s sexual harassment antics probably factors into the harshness, I will admit. But one good clip from their footage getting to the general or other people in the know (because they have to have some extra surveillance of their own, or at least have people monitoring internet activity or something) and Casey is gone. It would be really easy for this whole thing to end before it has a chance to begin, and that scares Chuck.
> 
> I probably shouldn’t have had a long rambling explanation, but part of why I love Chuck is that he’s a great guy who likes making people happy and wants to do the right things. Especially this early in the series, he’s that sweet, honest, hapless nerd I love.
> 
> Anyway, maybe this is all unnecessary and you’re totally down with Dark Chuck. My main point is: I hope you keep enjoying this. Love ya, people.
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the delay; I have fallen prey to self-doubt and second-guessing, which really doesn’t encourage speed. In the end I must remind myself of the words of Cyril Connolly: “Better to write for yourself and have no public than to write for the public and have no self.” So, if you don’t like Dark Chuck and Round 3, I hope you find something that suits you better, because this suits me. C=

“Charles, you can’t keep our laptops forever.” Lester was trying to be ultra-civil and polite to get what he wanted. Since Chuck had taken them, the dynamic in the Nerd Herd corral had shifted. Lester and Jeff were treating Chuck with at least half the fearful reverence they gave to Casey. Chuck was decidedly cool to them.

“Not forever. Until I’m done with them. You guys leapt out of line on this one, and I have to handle it accordingly.” Chuck felt like he was disciplining children. Which he essentially was.

“We could go talk to Big Mike,” Jeff said in his more laconic negotiation tactic.

Chuck’s eyes narrowed and he gave the alcoholic, drug-addled idiot a sideways glance. “Feel free. I’ll be sure to let him see what you’ve been filming with the BuyMore logo plastered everywhere. I’m sure he’ll be a big fan.”

Lester lightly smacked Jeff and rolled the human sloth’s chair away so he was next to Chuck instead. “He just meant that we aren’t able to work to the best of our ability without them.”

“They were your personal laptops. The work ones are perfectly capable of doing everything you need for your job.” Chuck sighed. “Look, I’ve found the best thing in my life at last. And you are threatening to ruin it. If I can fix it by taking your laptops for a few days and destroying the problem and if everything blows over, we’ll be cool.” The nerd fixed his coworker with a cold stare. “But if you wreck what I have with Casey, I’ll destroy you.”

Recoiling and giving Chuck a wary look, Lester said, “We don’t want to ruin your relationship with Casey, although I’m not sure how it would since he knows too…”

“I know you don’t understand, and I know you aren’t trying to hurt me. I’d rather we go back to being friends. It’s why I took everything, so we can get rid of your mistakes and fix things.”

And it was a huge hassle. The most convenient/irritating thing so far was that after all his deducing while watching the DVD, the other employees who had contributed footage were listed in the credits at the end. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing he got it all right. They were all green shirts, so he left Casey the task of “persuading” them to destroy their footage.

Adding to the hassle was that Chuck had decided not to destroy everything. Part of his mutually assured destruction: he was keeping a good portion of their videos and putting the Tweedles’ full names, addresses and phone numbers across the bottom of every frame. From there he had any number of options: show Big Mike and get them fired, send it to the police and get them arrested (though he’d need a good way to prove for sure it was them who were filming), and the third option (which was by far the most dangerous and damaging) was to anonymously release the footage to websites frequented by people who lived in Burbank.

That, he realized, had a slim outside chance of getting them killed. Chuck wouldn’t sic the Internet on the Tweedles lightly. When all the women found out they’d been taped, who knew what they would do, or what the people in their lives would do? Hell, the Internet was crazy enough that some stranger might decide to right the sexual harassment wrongs in a dangerous and possibly permanent fashion. Unlikely, but not impossible.

Option C had the compounded effect of including Options A and B. Chuck only planned to use it if Lester and Jeff kept taping and that got Casey sent away. If they stopped but had already ruined it anyway, he’d decide then between A or B.

It had been two days since Round Two, and Chuck had been trying to deal with the mountain of data he had to comb through and mostly destroy. He was hoping to ask Casey over their lunch break if they could fit in Round Three tonight. Chuck had won two rounds already, but it wasn’t like that would stop them from continuing. And, eventually, Chuck hoped, it would lead to the end of the game so reality could finally set in.

Speak of his devil and he appeared. Lester rolled his chair to the far side of the corral with Jeff so swiftly he nearly fell over when Casey showed up on the other side of the desk. The big man spared the two clowns an idle glare before his eyes met Chuck’s. “Think I made it clear to all the traitors that their videos and pictures get destroyed or they’ll need to find new holes to breathe out of.”

Chuck laughed. “An interesting image. Want to get some lunch?”

The agent graced him with a smirk that was almost an honest smile. “Pancakes?”

“Sounds good to me.” Chuck got up and grabbed his messenger bag before looking back at his coworkers, making a concerted effort to keep his face neutral, if not friendly. “Think you can handle this while I’m gone?”

Lester looked offended. “We’re good at our jobs, Charles.” He was still affecting the lofty air to his speech.

The nerd smiled then. “I know you are, at least when you actually do them. I’ll be back after lunch.”

Casey took Chuck’s hand and they left. There was a decent pancake place in the mall, so it wasn’t a far walk. Once they were seated and their orders had been taken, the nerd gave the agent a mischievous look.

“So, I’ve been busy the past two nights wading through disgusting amateur pseudo-porn while you do reports. I thought tonight we might take a break.”

That brought a sly grin to Casey’s face. “And do what?”

“I’ve got a great idea for a new sandwich that I’ve been wanting to try-” Chuck was cut off by a growl, and started laughing. “I guess we’ll just have to start a book club, then. Aside from that or sitting around knitting socks, I have no idea what we could do with our time.”

He got a glare that just made him smile wider. “I don’t knit.”

“Book club it is.”

Sitting forward with a smirk, Casey said, “Sure, you can just read a book while you lay across my lap and I pet your back and pull your hair and grab your ass. Sounds good to me.”

Chuck felt far too warm discussing this in a public place. “You have to read too.”

“Oh, I can do all that one handed while reading. I’m talented.”

Sighing, Chuck said, “Fine, you caught me. I don’t actually want to start a book club with you.”

“Then why not just say what you _do_ want to do with me?”

“Round Three. I may have won two out of three already, but we could go three out of five. Then I just need to win tonight, and I’ll win both of those.” Chuck kept his tone as cheeky and self-assured as he could.

Speaking in a low tone only for Chuck’s ears, Casey said, “My kitten has gotten a little too brazen for my liking. I think he needs to be taught a lesson.”

Heat thrilled through Chuck at that idea, and he forced himself to calm. They were in public. Speaking of, the waitress came and set down their pancakes. They ate for a few moments in peace before Chuck said, “So, that sounds like a ‘yes’ to Round Three.”

That blue gaze crashed into him when he looked up, and he was breathless beneath the onslaught. That growling voice didn’t help. “Yes, I think it’s time to put my kitten in his place.”

Oh fuck. “Tonight, then.”

“I’ll make dinner for us first. Can’t have my kitten fainting on me.” Casey sounded smug.

“I don’t faint!” Chuck protested but quieted down as a couple at the table nearby looked over. “Roofie poison doesn’t count.”

The agent smiled softly. “You haven’t eaten enough the past two days. It’s my job to take good care of you, isn’t it, kitten?” The big calloused hand set down the fork it had been holding to reach across and cover Chuck’s free hand.

As Chuck gazed back, his chest was a little tight, but not like it was trying to collapse in on itself, no. It was too full, and straining against the confines of his ribcage gave him that tight feeling. There were so many reasons to love John Casey.

(-)

After dinner, they headed upstairs. Casey turned to his dresser to get out and change into the thin pajama pants and a T-shirt. Chuck just stripped down and dressed in a hurry. Casey’s promises at lunch had been haunting him all day. And, lucky for him, tonight was the night his plan required him to lose to Casey. He would have to put on a good show so it wasn’t obvious he was throwing the fight, but instinct told him that the agent had something planned that would make losing easy.

When Casey turned around, he didn’t hesitate before he threw Chuck to the bed. Moments later Chuck’s hands were pinned together against the pillows above his head. “My kitten has a bad habit of using his hands.”

Chuck smirked. “So you _never_ want me to use my hands? Sounds like you’ll be missing out on a lot.”

“Only when I give permission.”

“We’re competing right now, and your kitten doesn’t need permission. Right now, I only can’t use my hands as long as you physically stop me. Time to prove how talented you are with just one hand.”

That free hand flipped Chuck onto his front as the one around his wrist slid to adjust without hurting the nerd. So focused was he on that carefully calculated force that the hand smacking his ass took him entirely by surprise. He yelped, even if it didn’t hurt very badly, and his face burned. It would be a lie to say he never imagined it, but it was humiliating. Pleasantly so.

A pleased chuckle slipped free of the older man. “Naughty kittens need discipline. And you are the most willful kitten I have ever seen. Are you ready to be a good boy?”

Hell no. Not when Casey had just started this. “I’m going to beat you,” Chuck said with determination. “I’m going to make you lose control and cum _hard_.” He had no intention of doing any such thing but the answering swat that made him whimper was the point of saying it.

“And here I thought you were a smart kitten. I’m in control right now. Can you get free?”

The grip on his wrists was gentle iron, unbreakable, and while he could thrash and kick, he knew Casey would have him under control in seconds. He was helpless…and he loved it. “No, sir. But you wouldn’t want a kitten who can’t challenge you. Or would you prefer a kitten that is meek and always listens?”

A hand stroked down his spine before he felt more of Casey’s weight settle on top of him. Teeth at his ear made him mewl and tilt his head to offer more. “I love my kitten just how he is. The only thing I want him to always listen to is to stay in the damn car, but that just isn’t happening, clearly.”

Even in the middle of what they were doing, Chuck laughed a little. “Your kitten is willful. Can’t trap him.”

More weight pressed Chuck into the mattress. “I have you pretty trapped right now, kitten.”

“Shame we can’t do this in the car then.” Chuck smirked when that got him an eager growl and a brief hair-pull.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say my kitten likes being held down and spanked. You aren’t putting up any resistance.”

Chuck said nothing and, as he anticipated, the weight on him lifted and a harder smack than the others hit his ass. He cried out a little, which became a moan when Casey’s hand slid underneath to stroke up his very hard cock. When fingers played around the tip to feel the wet spot already forming there, Chuck mewled and tried to thrust into it. The hand withdrew.

“Anything to say for yourself, kitten?” Casey’s voice was smug, and Chuck knew he would have an expression to match.

“Just that for such a big strong man, that was a weak spanking.”

He knew Casey would answer that right away. A sharp slap resounded, and he cried out as tears stung his eyes. When more followed, he kept crying out freely, pushing his hips into the mattress. God, it hurt and felt so good at the same time.

“I have a kinky little kitten. Getting off on getting spanked. Is that why you’re such a naughty boy? You want me to hold you down and abuse your sweet little ass?”

Holy fuck, Casey was into this too. And his words had Chuck’s face flaming with shame. One didn’t spank kittens, they spanked children and Chuck suddenly felt like a disobedient little boy. But he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel if Casey would pull his pants down and lay into his bare skin.

“Yes. I like it.” And, since he felt close to tears and he wasn’t looking to get _that_ into it tonight, he said, “I like being trapped by you too. You have to be aching. Press down on me. Your kitten wants to feel all of you.”

“You won’t win like this.” Casey was hypervigilant of any ploys Chuck might try.

“I’m so close, Casey. I’m probably not going to win at all.” It was true. Though he sniffed as he said it, his hips were humping into the mattress eagerly, and the mix of pleasure and pain had him closer to orgasm than he expected.

And then that weight covered him, firm cock rutting against his tender ass, only two thin layers between them. Chuck hissed in delight and moved his hips back against Casey as well as forward into the mattress. He was shocked when his wrists were freed so the older man could use one arm to keep all of his weight from crushing Chuck, and the other went to Chuck’s hip to control his movement.

“Do you feel good, kitten? You feel so good against me,” Casey said. He didn’t seem afraid of Chuck doing anything. With good reason: Chuck had just twisted his hands into the pillows, too focused on getting off to do anything competitive.

“You feel great. I love your dick against my tender ass. God help me if I ever get real punishment from you.”

A kiss to the back of his neck and a hand threading into his hair to tug lightly. “Guess you’d better be a good boy for me then. Even if you are willful, you like being my good boy, don’t you?”

Their hips were getting frantic now. Chuck was so close. “Yes.” He had to moan before he could continue, “I love it. I love being your good boy, Daddy.”

Chuck had scarcely used the few brain cells he had left functioning to process what he had just said when, with a gasp and a groan, that muscular frame tightened and shook above his, hips thrusting hard before stilling. The nerd could feel some of the warm wet leaking through the layers, and it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum as well. After a few days of being pent up, releasing it all while trapped beneath Casey’s pleasure-softened body was blissful.

As he came back to himself, he suddenly felt more embarrassed then he had from being spanked and enjoying it. He had called Casey “Daddy”, which was outside their pet play. Well, pets were sometimes equated to children, but still.

“I, uh…guess I win?” Chuck said to diffuse the tension he felt regathering in the older man as he fell to the side to let Chuck up.

“Guess so,” Casey said.

Chuck turned to look at the agent, sliding out of his pajama pants as he did. When he cleaned himself off a bit with some tissues, he could wait so Casey could have the first shower again. “I wasn’t trying this time.”

“That kind of makes it worse, Chuck.”

With Casey lying with his back to him, Chuck was getting increasingly nervous. “I just kind of slipped. If you hate it that much, I’ll be careful not to say it again.”

“Are you an idiot?” The agent still hadn’t rolled over to face him.

“Um, apparently?” He’d been stupid enough to say it after all.

Casey rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, scowling at Chuck. “If you think that you saying that and me losing control and cumming so hard I bite my lip till it bleeds means I hated it, your brain is clearly in your ass and I smacked it too hard.”

Chuck was taken aback for a moment, and flicked his eyes to see that Casey’s lip was a little red. “So…you like that sort of thing then?”

Sighing, the agent said, “I’d never thought about it, but I _definitely_ liked hearing you call me that.”

“Then why do you seem upset?”

“Because you don’t even have to try in order to beat me.”

Seemed a tad dramatic. “Come on, I know you’re competitive, but losing this is not a big deal.”

The agent shook his head and got up. “It’s about more than that.” And he left the room, the shower starting a few minutes later.

What should have been a rousing success had been turned into a confusing emotional quagmire. Casey had seemed…annoyed, Chuck supposed, but he wasn’t mad. More…thoughtful. That wasn’t good, because when Casey got to thinking too much, he tried to pull away, and Chuck was not going along with that shit anymore.

Casey came back several minutes later with just a towel around his waist and said, “Shower is yours.”

Chuck looked at that beautifully scarred flesh and said, “Round Four tomorrow?”

The agent gave him a slight smile. “Yeah, Tomorrow.”

It sounded to Chuck like Casey wasn’t done overthinking things. It got Chuck over thinking things, and his shower was plagued with doubt. But when he got back to the bedroom Casey was waiting shirtless in bed, and the doubt melted. When Chuck climbed in beside the older man and was immediately turned and made into the little spoon everything negative melted. If Casey started second guessing, they’d deal with it. Whatever happened, they’d deal with it. Being loved by Casey made Chuck feel invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, spanking and ‘Daddy’ were behind the delays here. If this isn’t something you enjoy, you might look elsewhere, because I know more is coming. I will take the words of Cyril Connolly to heart and keep writing what I want to.
> 
> That said, I do hope you enjoyed this. It would be magic and rainbows if you did. I’ve just also made my peace with losing readers due to more/specific kinks. To anyone still hanging in here, I love you, and hope you love the next chapter as well.
> 
> Feel free to let me know how you feel if you have the time/inclination.


	18. Where We Both Want To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Title: All My Bites And Scratches Are Made With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottiness! And also smuttiness, some of which has been a long time coming.

The day after Casey had walked in to find her petting his kitten, Chuck had convinced Casey to invite Lizzie over for dinner the night that was later planned for Round Four, but he wasn’t about to call it off just because he and Casey had found a new kink they both enjoyed.

Of course, while Chuck and Lizzie left the kitchen to Casey (offering to help usually just got him temperamental unless he had a specific task you were capable of doing to his satisfaction), Lizzie brought an odd turn to the conversation.

“So, I’m going to avoid a spy cliché.” She waited to be sure she had Chuck’s attention before saying, “Sorta like…you know the one where they’re told to seduce their target and they fall in love instead?” Casey let out a growl from the kitchen. “I’m not in love with your kitten, calm down.”

Then she gave Chuck a more serious expression. “When I came here, they told me my job was to stabilize you and be your friend.” After a moment where Chuck said nothing, she said, “I _am_ your friend, though, without any espionage or orders. Really, if they had ordered me to keep a distance and _not_ befriend you, I would have insta-failed. And I know you hate being lied to, so I thought I’d get it out in the open on my own. That way you know I’m honest.”

Chuck honestly wasn’t sure what to say. It…didn’t bother him. Especially since Lizzie told him about it. “I believe you. And I know we’re friends. But thanks for telling me. I suppose there are a lot worse things they could order you to do.” He chuckled a bit thinking about it. Sending a government agent to him to be a supportive friend was a much lesser evil compared to what other things they could send.

Lizzie laughed a little too. “Yeah, like kill you.”

The second after she said it there was a crash in the kitchen, something glass. Casey wasn’t clumsy, and that sound being cued by that statement answered a whole lot of questions that he’d had since this whole thing started as everything clicked in his head.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, the agent’s back to him as he picked large shards of glass from the sink and put them on the counter. Casey knew Chuck was there, he just wasn’t acknowledging it.

“John, have you been ordered to kill me?” Chuck usually didn’t use Casey’s first name except when they were alone together in a more intimate setting, but it felt right at that moment.

After a noticeable pause, the big man’s shoulders slumped. “It isn’t happening.”

That wasn’t a yes or no. “What do you mean?”

“It means he has orders, but he doesn’t intend to follow them.” Lizzie had followed him, and they both stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

“But John Casey is a dutiful soldier who follows all his orders,” Chuck said somewhat automatically, because the big agent not following orders sounded impossible.

“And you’re Chuck, the sweetest little kitten that likes making people happy who we clearly need to keep running around for as long as we possibly can. It’s why I was stupid enough to not consider that the NSA might have a kill order out on you; your death serving the country sounds like saying a book of pastoral poetry would help a drug dealer improve his business. They probably want it after the new Intersect goes up, right?”

Casey nodded, still not turning or saying a word, but his hands were braced on the front edge of the sink, grip hard enough to make his knuckles white. Chuck had actually been dreading the Intersect going up because it meant Casey would leave him. Now it appears the plan had been for Casey to kill him.

Still, Chuck wasn’t afraid. And he wasn’t angry. All those guilty glances, all the times Casey warned Chuck not to trust him…this was why. “You accepted the assignment sometime around when we met, right?” The agent nodded. “Figured. We warmed up to each other pretty quick, so it would make sense it would happen not long after you talked about shooting Sarah and me so you’d have time to get pancakes. You clearly don’t want it now.”

Casey shook his head. Then he said, “Saying I won’t do it now will reveal that I’m compromised and…they’d take me away from you.” There was a shaky quality to his voice that made it seem like the agent was holding back tears.

Lizzie and Chuck exchanged a look before she said, “I’m going to take a walk. Text me when dinner is ready.” She kissed the nerd’s cheek and whispered, “I’m glad we’re friends, Chuck,” before grabbing her messenger bag and heading out the door.

Chuck couldn’t exactly say, “Why didn’t you tell me you’d been ordered to kill me?” The answer was fairly obvious. How do you bring up a topic like that? How do you tell the man you love that his government wants him dead for existing and they want you to do it?

Still… “You should have told me,” Chuck said, but it wasn’t an accusation. It was exasperation.

“I know.”

“You’ve been carrying all this guilt around, beating yourself up and for what? I love you, John Casey. Yeah, I’m a little pissed off you’ve been hiding this, but mainly because of what it’s been doing to you. I’m not afraid you’ll kill me. I trust you.”

A small strangled noise escaped the agent before he asked, “Why would this make me trustworthy?”

Chuck considered how any of this would convince someone that the NSA’s top assassin would never kill them, no matter the orders or circumstances. And, no, there was nothing. But Chuck wasn’t just someone. “I don’t know. But I trust you not just to not kill me, but to help keep me alive. Because if you don’t do it, they’ll send someone else, right?”

Casey sniffed, voice still uncertain. “A lot of someones. Until you’re dead. But I’m trying to work out an alternate plan.”

That made Chuck feel better, because he hadn’t realized until he said it that his life would be in danger even if Casey didn’t kill him. _That_ scared him. But knowing he had Casey made it less scary. “If you think about it, it’s actually a good thing you took the assignment.”

“What is good about me agreeing to kill you?!” Casey demanded, finally spinning around to look at him. He was attempting to look angry, but he mostly looked like he was trying not to cry. It startled Chuck. Casey didn’t cry, not ever.

“Since it’s your job, we know when the order goes out. We wouldn’t know when to expect it if someone else was in charge of killing me. So, in the end, you did the best thing for me.”

Chuck didn’t like that look, which was only getting worse from the nerd’s statements. The agent’s breathing was heavier, and he looked close to losing it. So Chuck just wrapped his arms around the bigger man, loving the tight, almost desperate grip he got in return. If he felt a wet spot or two where Casey pressed his face into Chuck’s neck and shoulder, he wasn’t going to mention it.

“I love you,” Chuck said before pressing a kiss to Casey’s cheek. Anything else he was going to say was cut off by a beep from the oven’s timer.

Casey sniffed, then let Chuck go and turned his back to him swiftly, not quite managing to disguise wiping his cheeks. He hadn’t cried much, and he’d been nearly silent besides changes in breathing, but the nerd was still stunned he’d cried at all.

“Go ahead and text Lizzie to come back. Dinner will be ready soon.”

(-)

During dinner, the topic immediately became how to keep Chuck alive. “What kind of plans have you been working on?” Lizzie asked.

“Best I have so far is pitch to the general that Chuck would make a better agent than asset. If he’s fully trained and working for us, he’s less of a risk to leave alive.”

Chuck sat up straighter. “What?” Become an agent like Casey and Lizzie? “But what happens when I suck?”

Both agents laughed a little at that, and Casey said, “Chuck, the things I’ve seen you pull off with absolutely no training? You could do it if you put your mind to it.” But Chuck saw a brief flicker of doubt.

“It’s true,” Lizzie agreed. “Your files, even redacted, painted you as highly intriguing and promising. Another reason I was already eager to meet you when I got here.”

The nerd stopped to seriously consider it. Yes, he had managed to get this far without real training. But… “Don’t you guys have to give up having a real life to do what you do? Would I be able to come see my sister?”

The agents exchanged a look. “You give up a lot, Chuck, but the likely contingency plan would be worse,” Lizzie said.

That startled Chuck. “What do you mean? What’s the contingency plan?”

“If the order comes and I haven’t managed to figure anything else out, we have to run. You and I would leave and never come back,” Casey said. “We’d spend our time staying off the radar and hiding from the government.”

Before Chuck could say anything to that shocking announcement, Lizzie said, “Hey, what about me?”

“You want to go rogue and give up your life to protect him?” Casey asked, fixing her with a serious, calculating look.

“I’m being paid to do that second part right now, and I’d do it even if I wasn’t ordered to. If the alternative is worrying if you guys are okay for the rest of my life, yeah, I’d rather come along.”

What they were discussing was enormous. Especially to Casey, whose patriotism had led to him dedicating his life to the government and protecting his country. “You’d…give all that up for me?” He was talking to both of them, but his eyes were fixed on Casey.

“I can’t kill you, and I’d die before I let someone else do it. Since you’d be marked for death, running and hiding would be more likely to keep us both breathing.” Casey tried to sound matter-of-fact about it, but his tone belied the serious commitment behind the decision.

“We’re friends, Chuck. I can’t let anyone hurt your either. So we would do what we had to to stay together and safe.”

“It actually might be better if you stayed,” Casey said. “Having you on the inside in a better position to protect us there would be a good idea. If things got too hot, you could join us on the run.”

“Maybe,” Lizzie said, but then surprised Chuck by saying, “but are you sure this isn’t just because you want to fuck your kitten every opportunity you get without worrying about privacy?”

Casey choked on the bite of food he’d just taken. When he stopped coughing, he said, “It’s strategy.” But a glance Chuck’s way was enough to see that that idea greatly appealed to the big agent.

If they had to run, Chuck would never be able to see Ellie again. If he managed to become an agent, his opportunities to do so would be limited, but he was pretty sure they’d be there. If neither of those panned out, he’d probably be dead, and Casey and Lizzie with him.

“This is a bit depressing. Do we have to finalize plans tonight? If not, can we talk about shooting people and blowing things up or some other sunnier topic?” He didn’t want to think anymore about losing his sister, or, more accurately, his sister losing him.

“We don’t have to make decisions about it tonight,” Lizzie said, “but the Intersect is in the final stages of being rebuilt, so we can’t wait forever.”

Casey was eyeing Chuck. “But if you’re looking for cheerful, I have a great story about this time my partner and I were pinned down by gunfire from the cartel down in Mexico…”

Chuck grinned. As incredibly different as they were, Casey was perfect for him. “Verbally redacted secret agent stories? Count me in.”

“Me too!” Lizzie said, starting to eat again. “I’d like to hear some John Casey legends from the legend himself.”

And as the older man began telling them his tale of bloodshed and heroism, Chuck couldn’t help but think that this upcoming fork in his path offered two options that both took him away from what he wanted. On the other hand, whichever path he took, he wouldn’t be walking it alone. That was the thing to focus on.

(-)

When Lizzie was gone, they changed and settled on Casey’s bed. “Ready for Round Four?” Chuck asked.

Casey didn’t answer immediately, and Chuck looked up and saw the bigger man looking thoughtful. Uh-oh. That was never a good thing.

“I can’t do this again tonight, Chuck.”

Before, Chuck might have been worried or hurt when that statement was uttered. Now? He was annoyed. “You aren’t playing this game again, John. We’ve been here before, and we always end up right back where we both want to be. Stop trying to screw around with me.”

Growling, Casey said, “No, I didn’t mean…”

Chuck gasped and whimpered as a warm calloused hand slid into his pants and gripped him. Those blue eyes were overwhelming as the man said, “I don’t want to pretend anymore. I don’t want to keep my hands off you.”

FINALLY! The hand slowly stroked Chuck, and his hands latched onto those broad shoulders to pull them in close for a kiss. After all his waiting was finally paying off, Chuck might think the kiss would be desperate or passionate, but it was soft. The gentle, lazy tugs on his dick added to the tender air.

But the nerd wasn’t satisfied with soft touches. He parted their kiss so he could bite firmly into Casey’s shoulder, loving the tension that rushed through the bigger man as he did. He was also rewarded with more purposeful attention on his cock. He moved his lips to the agent’s ear. “After all this waiting, I want to see you naked. Show me everything I’ve only been able to feel until now.”

When he pulled back, he gave Casey a smirk, especially as he saw the swift obedience. Casey was already tugging his shirt off, exposing the scars Chuck had already gotten a good look at, but then he pulled his pajama pants off and Chuck saw everything.

His upper legs weren’t very scarred (especially when it came to anything near the femoral artery; wounds there weren’t something anyone was likely to survive, especially in the middle of combat) and he only had a few scars on his lower legs, mostly cuts.

The part Chuck was most eager to examine wasn’t as big as he had thought. Casey _was_ bigger than average, thicker and longer, but not by too much. Chuck still wanted to wrap his lips around it. But when he moved to do so, Casey caught his arm and brought him back to face the agent.

“You’re still dressed, kitten. Hardly fair.”

Chuck swiftly stripped. “There. Now can I suck your dick?”

“Such an eager little kitten. Slow down,” Casey said, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s lips.

The easy transition to hands-on coupled with the apparent desire to take things slow made Chuck suspicious. “Do you plan on changing your mind tomorrow about this?”

Casey huffed out a laugh. “I doubt it. Once you’re mine, I don’t see how I could ever let go. One reason I’ve tried so hard not to let this happen. But you’ve crawled under my skin and you know it.”

Then Chuck thought of another reason Casey might want to ease into this, something that Chuck already knew the agent feared. “What if I made you mine? Kittens have claws, and I want to sink mine deep into you and never let go. You may be my owner, but that doesn’t mean I can’t own you.”

Surprise showing on his face, Casey looked away. “Maybe…maybe I want that.” It was a quiet confession, not anything the bigger man wanted to admit to.

“I know you want it, but can you accept it?” Chuck asked. It was an important question. He was happy to be Casey’s kitten, but he also had a deep need to claim Casey, to make the strong man weak and vulnerable and watch him enjoy it. To show Casey that he didn’t always have to be in charge, that it was okay to let go and trust Chuck to look after him. “You don’t trust easily, and you submit even less so.”

That got Chuck a snort. “As if you hadn’t already figured out that you’re the exception. And I accept it, just…”

And that brought them back around. “You want to take it slow. Fine, I can always convince you to let me suck your dick tomorrow night. What do you plan on doing with me tonight then?”

Casey was adorable when he was embarrassed. His face was slightly pink and his eyes unsure as they met Chuck’s. “I figured I’d let you decide.”

Now wasn’t that interesting. Casey didn’t want his dick sucked, wanted to go slow, but still wanted Chuck in charge. Which meant, whether he realized it or not, the older man was testing the nerd. Chuck had to find something that would satisfy them both while being sure to respect Casey’s boundaries.

Start slow. He pulled the agent close to kiss him, keeping it soft and gentle even as he slid along that muscled body, hips moving to rub their lengths together. Casey inhaled sharply and the kiss became hungrier. When the nerd wrapped his hand around them, the agent broke the kiss to groan. It was a groan of relief, a groan that said, “ _Finally_!” It amused Chuck that he could also translate at least some sex noises.

Chuck started kissing down Casey’s neck until he found his normal spot and bit down. “Fuck!” The bigger man’s cock jumped against his, and those strong arms slid around Chuck’s slighter frame and pulled him flush against the agent. One hand grasped Chuck’s ass to encourage him to keep his hips moving at a pace which Casey was now matching, while the other slid to the back of his head, keeping him from pulling back.

“Please.” The tone wasn’t desperate, but it _was_ quietly needy.

Oh, this was too good. “Please what?” Chuck asked, nibbling on Casey’s ear. “What do you want, _Daddy_?” Another jolt went through the man at the name. “I won’t know what to give you if you don’t tell me.”

“God, you’re going to be the death of me,” Casey whispered. “I want you to bite me. Scratch me. Show me what my kitten can do.”

That was a simple request. Chuck paused the delicious friction between them for a moment, getting a grunt of protest from the agent, but he merely grabbed the hand on his ass and slid it between them. Casey got the message instantly and started stroking counter to their movements.

Chuck didn’t start attacking the bigger man, no. He knew from experience that Casey was likely to lose it right away if Chuck just sank his teeth in hard. So he kept his bites gentle, the hand on Casey’s back only digging in slightly as it dragged up and down. The hand under him just went to the big man’s shoulder and lightly sank his nails in. He was rewarded with shudders and moans.

“Don’t tease,” Casey protested, sounding slightly breathless.

“You love it and you know it,” Chuck said. “Your kitten wants to make sure you enjoy every bit of his affection. My bites and scratches are made with love.” He licked where he’d just bitten. Then he bit down in the same spot again, but with more force. The groan he got in return was satisfying.

Also satisfying was how this treatment was making Casey abandon his “take it slow” attitude. The more Chuck teased, the more Casey let go. Their thrusts into Casey’s hand had gotten faster. The nerd rewarded the increase in speed with an increase in force. The hand raking down the agent’s spine wasn’t drawing blood, but Chuck knew there would be marks. It was entirely worth it as Casey grew faster and more desperate. Chuck wasn’t far behind. After so long yearning for that powerful body to be naked against his own, feeling every muscle tightening against him as the man got closer was overwhelming.

So Chuck made his finishing move. He went to the spot on the big man’s shoulder that he had been biting with increasing force and sank his teeth in hard. Casey instantly exploded, a desperate groan behind clenched teeth punctuating his entire frame going taut as he spilled between them.

There was no holding back, and Chuck quickly followed triggered by a hand reaching his hair and pulling. Chuck wasn’t sure he’d ever felt _that_ amazing. Even the crazy, drug-induced prolonged orgasm felt hollow when he was pressed entirely against Casey, feeling Casey cum all over them before the younger man followed suit. It was the agent that made everything better, more intense and meaningful.

As they calmed, Chuck laid his head on that broad chest, slipping an arm around to bring the bigger man close. Casey responded by wrapping both arms around Chuck, the one sliding underneath lifting him to lay partially on top of Casey as the agent rolled onto his back. It felt wonderfully comfortable, and Chuck idly thought that he just kept finding more and more ways that he fit with Casey. So many ways that he just clearly belonged with him.

“Was that slow enough for you?” Chuck asked, voice subdued as he basked in pleasure.

“Just fast enough.” Words never felt as good as they did when he felt them rumbling through Casey.

Chuck groaned in pleasure as a broad hand stroked up and down his back. He briefly dug his nails into the older man before humming in satisfaction and letting his eyes flutter shut. Perfect. It felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope Casey’s few tears didn’t put you off. Also, I hate fics where they’re like, “and then he revealed his huge cock that would rip you apart if he put it in you and could be used to club you into submission” so, having stated that Casey’s dick was bigger, I still wanted it reasonable.
> 
> Still have some faltering confidence on this and am losing momentum. Should probably watch my DVDs again to get back into a Chuck mood.
> 
> Thanks to krystal214! I was considering putting this on hold (since I started rereading it and actually really disliking it for the first time), but her encouragement came just in time. Thanks for your kind words that kicked me in the butt so I wouldn't sit down and quit!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. Chuck pissing off Casey with the truth. And Lizzy is a necessary OC, since someone would have to replace Sarah. And I thought they would choose someone very not-like Sarah (and gay) to prevent that same situation from arising. But she obviously won’t interfere with the pairing, and that’s the most important thing.


End file.
